


Sexy Tail

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Growth, F/F, F/M, Muscle, Sex, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 49,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In a different Universe Lucy joins Fairy Tail, she's excited to enter but soon finds out her dream guild isn't quite what she thought it was and she's soon pulled into a world of Busty Babes, Buff Guys and Harems.Contains: Lots of Lemons, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Penis Expansion, Muscle Growth, some light Anthro in select chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another strange fetishy take on Fairy Tail**

* * *

 

**Lucy POV**

“This is it.” I smiled looking at the large doors “I’ve finally arrived at Fairy Tail!”

_This is the first step of the rest of my life!_

I thrust open the door and was met with a shocking sight. It was loud, rambunctious and there were people just having sex out in the open. All the women seemed to have very large breasts, even bigger than my ample bust and all the guys looked toned and sexy with bulges in their pants.

“What the heck?!” I yelped.

“Well hello there.” A woman with thick white hair waved from behind the bar “May I help you?”

Totally confused I nervously made my way towards her.

“Lucy Heartfilia.” I shook her manicured hands which had long painted nails.

“I’m Mirajane.” She said in a sexy tone “But call me Mira sweetie.”

This woman was drop dead gorgeous, sporting two large breasts nearly twice as big as mine, a large butt contained under a very tight strapless dress that hugged her curvy body, her hair was thick and plentiful and her lips were plump and covered in white lipstick, her eyes also done up with make up.

“This…is Fairy Tail right?” I gulped.

“Sure is.” The woman smirked “Something wrong?”

“It’s just not what I expected.” I blushed hearing a woman moaning behind me “I was…looking to join.”

“Okay, do you have a sponsor?” she asked.

“Sponsor?” I said confused.

“Yeah, we recently had to put in a rule saying that you need someone in the guild to sponor you to join.” She shrugged “So…do you have one?”

“No I didn’t know I’d need one.” I said with worry.

“I’ll sponsor her.” A voice said.

I looked over and saw a boy with spiky pink hair walking over, he was very muscular with large pecs and really sexy abs, he had baggy pants on but even then I could see a bulge down their.

“Oh aren’t you sweet Natsu.” Mira smirked “Such a kind boy, okay then Lucy you just need to fill out these forms.”

“Thank you.” I lowered my head towards the boy.

“It’s no big deal.” He laughed “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together.”

I filled out some forms and then Mira stamped the back of my hand with a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

“Well who’s this cutie?” a girl walked over towards us.

She was tall with thick long brown hair, her breasts were almost as large as Mira’s and contained in a tiny bikini, her hips were wide and butt large, her lower half contained by tight jeans.

“This is Lucy.” Natsu laughed “She’s joining us.”

“Really, this ugly little thing.” The girl looked me over.

“Excuse me?!” I gasped.

“Cana.” Mira gave the woman a look “this is Lucy, she just joined us.”

“Oh.” The girl put an arm on my shoulder, her large breasts pressing against me “Well welcome, you’ll be fitting in soon enough. Say have you seen Gray, I need my boy-toy.”

“Hmm, no haven’t seen him today.” Mira shook her head.

“Alright.” Cana walked off, her big ass jiggling in her jeans “Catch you later!”

“So Lucy.” Mira smiled “Are you ready to really join Fairy Tail?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on you can see how we look.” She said brushing her long nails over her bust “Around here sex appeal is what’s big, women like us, guy with Adonis like bodies. We all have our partners and we have lots of fun together, I bet Natsu sponsored you to make sure he got you. Around here the guys have harems on sexy ladies, but Natsu’s always been waiting for the right girl to show, lucky you.”

“So…what I’m expected to have sex with him?” I gulped.

“Here just drink this potion.” She said pushing a bottle to me “It’ll unlock your body and inhibitions then you’ll really fit in here.”

_This is the guild of my dreams…I won’t throw it away because of some awkward rules._

I popped the cork and downed the potion “OHHHH!”

I felt magic overtake my body as my mind itself was wrapped in pleasure.

_What’s happening to me….it feels…AMAZING!_

I moaned as I felt my breasts getting larger and heavier, my bra straining to contain them. I felt warm all over as my hips grew wider and sexier, my skirt tearing as my ass got rounder. My hair started growing longer and more voluminous as it reached midback and my lips plumped up and I got gorgeous.

“OHHH!” I hummed feeling an aching in my crotch “I feel so good. Damn….”

I felt so wet and hot.

“I’ve never been so horny in my life.” I moaned.

“How about I help you out.” Natsu said coming from behind and squeezing my tits through my tight ill fitting bra.

“Oh yeah.” I grinded by plump butt on his crotch “I need to pay you back for being so kind and sponsoring me, show me what you got big boy.”

I turned my neck and started kissing Natsu as he groped my chest, all my inhibitions were gone, I didn’t care about being in public, about him being a stranger…I just wanted to fuck. Natsu and I were about to take the first step as partners and lovers.

“Natsu.” I got on my knees and tugged his pants “I want it.”

“Then go ahead.” He smiled.

With one motion I pulled down his pants and boxers to free his cock, it was amazing how big it was, at least a foot long and as thick as a beer bottle, his balls looked big and heavy to, like large plums.

“HMM.” I moaned a bit.

“Sorry it’s so small.” Natsu blushed.

_He thinks this is small?!_

I licked my lips and started licking his shaft, I had never done something like this before but it felt like my body just knew what to do. I opened my mouth wide and started to swallow his dick, taking the thick rod into my throat.

“UGH!” Natsu groaned as I sucked him off and deepthroated his cock.

“HMM!” I hummed to send vibrations down his spine while making slurping sounds to turn him on even more.

I heard soft moans and looked out the corner of my eye to see Mira rubbing one of her breasts while licking her lips at the sight.

“Lucy.” Natsu grunted as his bulbous head slipped in and out of my lips “I’m gonna…UGH!”

“GURK!” I gagged a bit as he started shooting a copious amount of cum into my mouth, still I was a total pro about it and just drank it all down.

“We’re not done, are we?” I said looking up and Natsu and licking my plump lips “I’m still not done.”

Natsu just gave me a smirk, his saliva soaked cock getting hard again almost immediately. He pushed me against the bar so I was looking right at Mira, he pulled of my ill-fitting panties and started rubbing his cock on my dripping wet cunt.

“Don’t tease me like that.” I moaned “HAAA!”

I let out a gasp of pleasure as he slowly started pushing his thick rod into my snatch. I had never even had sex before, and certainly not with a cock this big but my pussy just stretched to take it with no pain.

“OHHH!” I felt my tongue flop out of my mouth in pleasure.

“You’re tight.” Natsu groaned as his hands squeezed my ass and started fucking me.

“HAAA!”

I let out more moans as he pulled me back and thrusted his cock deeper and deeper inside me. My breasts were pressed against the bar as Natsu railed me hard from the back.

“HMMM!” Mira suddenly leaned down and kissed me, our plump pouty lips pressing together.

Mira and I kept kissing as Natsu kept fucking me hot snatch, his dick was so deep it was amazing. My muscular male partner only seemed to get harder as he plowed me, his hands still exploring my perky round butt.

“Ha…ha…” I panted breaking my kiss with Mira “Natsu I’m…CUMMING!!”

“UGH FUCK!” he groaned as my pussy clamped down on his cock and milked him for all he was worth, ropes of cum shooting inside me.

“You did it inside.” I pouted.

“Don’t worry about that.” Mira giggled “It’s not an issue.”

“Hmm…I’m starting to like this place more and more.” I blushed.

“You’ll fit in great Lucy.” Natsu said “You’re the second girl in my dream harem.”

“Dream Harem.” I moaned “Sounds nice, but who’s the first?”

“Natsu didn’t have a say in that.” Mira giggled “The Master claimed him as her partner, I’m sure you’ll meet her soon when she gets back from her conference, better hope she’s okay with sharing.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Master Arrives.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Master Erza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“MWA!” I pouted my plump lips as I covered them in sexy red lipstick, the color Natsu had said was his favorite.

I had been with Fairy Tail for about a week now and I was loving it, I had already started to make some friends and Natsu was always taking good care of me, he even let me stay at his place. Although I did find it odd that there were already women’s clothes lying around.

“Morning.” The boy in questions groaned walking out with nothing on, his big cock dangling between his legs.

“Morning.” I pulled as my bra to fix my tits “You gonna get dressed so we can go to the guild?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded searching for some clothes.

Once Natsu was dressed he and I headed to the guild, as much as I wanted to fuck for a bit I also wanted to talk to Levy, my new friend. Levy was known around the guild for having a huge sexy bouncy butt, right now she had no male partner so she just let anyone who wanted take a ride. When I arrived the guild was its usual happy self, Cana was on her knees servicing Gray with her breasts and Mira was handing out drinks.

“Hey everyone.” Mira called out “The Master is back, so be good.”

The doors opened and a woman walked in, she was sexy, long red hair, sexy plump lips covered in a similar res lipstick to the kind I had on. She was wearing armor that hugged her very curvy body, her breasts the largest in the guild and her butt slightly peaked out from under her skit.

“Haa it’s good to be back.” She sighed dispelling her armor to show she was wearing sleeveless blouse that was half unbuttoned to show her large black bra clad tits “HMM?”

She walked over towards Natsu and I, her tits bouncing around.

“Natsu~” she cooed hugging him from behind, her tits smashing against his back “I’ve been gone so long, you’ll make me feel better right. Wait, who’s this girl?”

“I’m Lucy.” I said hugging Natsu’s arm into my boobs “Natsu’s lover~”

“Oh is that so.” The woman smiled “I’m Erza, the master of this guild and Natsu’s lover.”

“Huh?” I said confused “I thought Natsu didn’t have anyone?”

“He doesn’t.” she smirked “I have him.”

“Natsu~” I pouted “What’s going on?”

“Well Erza is a lover too.” He laughed “Sorry I figured you wouldn’t care.”

“Well… I mean it’s not a big deal so long as you keep treating me right.” I hummed running my finger over his buff chest.

“I want to go home, come on.” Erza said.

* * *

 

**Later**

I was sitting around the house with Erza, Natsu had gone to take a quick shower leaving me to get acquainted with my new rival.

“So, just what are you to Natsu?” I asked.

“He didn’t have any female partners.” She smirked pushing her breasts up with her arms “As master I saw potential in him…very big potential.”

“Yeah.” I licked my lips “Well I have no big deal sharing, so long as Natsu treats me good.”

“Oh he does.” Erza laughed.

“Say I did have a question.” I told her “What started this?”

“What?” she asked.

“This.” I cupped my tits “The whole super sexy looks for the guys and girls?”

“Oh, it was originally a joke Mira pulled on me when I first became Master, she gave me and Natsu some of the potion and the results were…amazing, soon everyone wanted some.”

“I can tell why.” I giggled.

“You guys getting along?” Natsu asked walking out in just a towel, water dripping down his buff body.

“Yes, Lucy and I are becoming fast friends.” Erza hummed walking forward.

“I hope you had a good shower, how about we help you relax.” I said joining Erza in hugging one of Natsu’s arms.

Erza and I started kissing Natsu, rubbing our soft sexy bodies on his. Erza reached down and pulled Natsu’s towel off, his cock exposed as we got to our knees. I smiled at Erza and she smiled back before we began to mutual lick Natsu’s cock, our lips meeting at the tip of his bulbous head.

“Ugh…” Natsu groaned a bit as Erza and I started servicing him.

“HMM!” I kissed Erza, our breasts pressing together.

_Maybe having another girl around won’t be so bad._

“OHHH!” Erza started working Natsu’s dick, taking as much as she could into her mouth.

I stood up and started kissing Natsu, he moaned into the kiss as Erza kept sucking him off. Natsu moved one hand down and started squeezing my ass before his lips latched over one of my sexy tits, the boy kissing and pulling my nipples.

“HMM!” Erza kept going to town.

“Oh Natsu!” I moaned as her dug his hands into my ass and his tongue slipping all over my left breasts.

Erza got on the bed and I laid next to her, Natsu rubbed his cock against her dripping pussy before starting to insert his trouser snake. Natsu reached out and grabbed a good handful of Erza’s hefty tits before starting to thrust his hips rapidly, slowly fucking her. I got behind Natsu and leaned under him, slowly licking his balls to tease him a little.

“HMM!” I sucked one of the juicy testicles into my mouth.

“Lucy!” Natsu grunted still fucking Erza.

“Natsu~” Erza moaned “Oh I missed your cock so much!”

“You two are incredible.” He moaned before leaning down to suck Erza’s tits.

I leaned back and stopped licking Natsu’s balls, I slipped my fingers down and started fingering myself to the show, one hand pushing digits into my wet cunt while the other fondled my juicy breasts.

“Erza…here it comes!” Natsu moaned “UGH!!!”

“HAAAA!!!” Erza let out a loud moan as she orgasmed with Natsu, her snatch filling with spunk.

“WAH!” I gasped as Natsu picked me up and sat me in his lap, his thick dick between my legs.

“Don’t think I forgot about you.” He smirked slipping inside me.

“OHH!” I moaned as he started bouncing me up and down, my big tits flopping around.

Natsu’s big dick stretched my insides to the limit, I loved having him inside me. Erza laid on her back and happily masturbated, sucking on her left middle finger while pinching and rubbing her clit with the other.

“Oh, oh Natsu!” I moaned “I’m…CUMMING!!!”

“LUCY!” he gasped before he busted inside me, a hot load filling me up.

The three of us fucked all night long as part of Erza’s homecoming, I could tell that the two of us would get along great with Natsu, and I hoped more girls would too.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Lucy breaks out her spirits to play with Natsu.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Lucy's Spirits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

_­­­_ **Lucy’s POV**

“Hehehe.” I giggled rubbing Natsu’s chest as we sat at a table in the guild.

We were sitting with Gray and Cana, the girl sitting in the boys lap, rubbing his cock through his shorts. I was sitting next to Natsu rubbing his big strong chest while he reached around and patted my ass, to make sure he was really happy Erza was under the table giving him some head, the pink haired boy moaning in response.

“How come you get two girls.” Gray grumbled.

“Guess I’m just hotter than you.” Natsu laughed “Ha Erza…UGH!”

Natsu busted inside of Erza’s mouth, the read head humming as she sucked his spunk down.

“Don’t worry Gray.” Cana cooed pushing her breasts up “You’ve got me right, and I think you’re a stud so I’m sure some other girls will too.”

“Say Lucy, what kinda of magic do you use?” Natsu asked.

“I use Celestial Spirit Magic.” I smiled “I can summon things to fight for me.”

“That’s rare.” Erza said.

“There aren’t many users left.” I said taking my key ring off my waist “But I do have two golden keys, Virgo and Aquarius.”

“Can we meet them?” she asked.

“Sure.” I said taking the keys into my hand “Virgo! Aquarius!”

“Princess.” The pink haired maid bowed.

“What are you summoning me her for?” Aquarius huffed.

“She’s not very friendly.” I giggled.

“Princess…you appear different than when we last saw you.” Virgo noted.

“You mean all this.” I giggled shaking my chest “I’ve like totally had an awakening once I met Natsu, he makes me feel so good~”

“Say if they belong to you Lucy shouldn’t they be like honorary members.” Erza smirked.

“I suppose so.” I smirked back “Maybe you two should help make sure Natsu and Gray are comfortable.”

“Excuse me are you trying to pimp us out?!” Aquarius snapped.

“Well when you put it that way.” I couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Trust me it’ll be so good.” I pouted.

“Well if the Princess wants it I will happily comply.” Virgo bowed.

Erza gave the maid spirit a potion, Virgo simply drank it and moaned as she changed, her hair grew long and sexy as her lips plumped up, her curves drastically increased and her uniform got unbearably tight.

“Ohh~” She hummed “This is wonderful, thank you so much Princess.”

“Yay!” I clapped “Well Aquarius?”

“TSK!” she hissed.

“Come on just drink it.” I pouted my perky lips.

“Fine just stop nagging.” She quickly drank the potion “HAA!”

Aquarius hair got a little longer, her bikini top slipped off as her breasts got large, firm and full, her tail split as she gained long sexy human legs, her face pouting a bit as her lips plumped up.

“HMM!” she giggled a bit “I can’t believe I was so against this, it feels great.”

“I know right.” I laughed with her.

“But now I’m so horny.” Virgo moaned sitting next to Natsu.

“Yeah me too, maybe you two studs can help us out.” Aquarius leaned next to Gray, her tits pressing against his arm.

“HMM!”

“MMM!”

The two spirits started making out with the boys, their new lovers happily feeling them up. Gray’s hands explored Aquarius long sexy legs while Natsu grabbed Virgo’s tits through her top, the pink haired girl moaning as he tugged her nipples a bit.

Aquarius swung her legs around and wrapped them around Gray’s waist, slowly sliding her bubble butt down so her pussy would take his cock into her. Virgo leaned forward, her tits spilling out onto the table as Natsu grunted and pushed his cock into her from behind.

“HAA!” Aquarius moaned starting to bounce up and down “So big!”

“HMM!” Virgo moaned “Ohh Princess are you watching?!”

“Of course I am, you both look so good.” I said my skirt now on the floor as I rubbed my pussy softly, my panties pulled tight into them “Well how are they boys, are they good enough for you?”

“FUCK!” Gray groaned, his hefty balls nearly crushed under Aquarius ass “She’s so tight.”

“I think I’m gonna cum already.” Natsu hissed, his muscled getting a light sheen of sweat as he railed Virgo “Ha…ha…UGH!”

Natsu blasted inside of Virgo, Gray quickly following and doing similar to Aquarius.

“Heh you could barely last.” Gray smirked with pride, his cock dangling between his legs.

“You didn’t last much longer yourself.” Natsu grumbled.

“We still belong to Lucy.” Aquarius teased “But if we need partners I don’t mind you at all.”

“Same here.” Virgo smiled at Natsu “I’ll be yours now.”

“Let’s all be happy together!” I smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The gang takes a trip to Galuna Island and recruits some new members.**

**Till Next Time!**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Sherry and Lyon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“Natsu not right now.” I moaned as her rubbed my ass.

“Sorry but it’s just too exciting to hold back.” He teased.

We had recently arrived back from a mission at a place called Galuna Island, and now that we had returned our guild had two new members, Sherry a bit of a stuck up lover girl and Lyon, an old friend of Gray’s. Now we were watching with anticipation as Mira was giving them potions.

“I can’t believe I’m about to become some bimbo.” Sherry sighed “Hmm…but it is love…”

The two drank their flasks of magical liquid and moaned as they began to change. Both moaned, Sherry more so, as they changed. The girl’s hair fell out of its pigtails as her corset and dress ripped, her breasts broke her bra as they rounded out and spilled free. Her ass was the same, tearing up her panties as it wobbled and jiggled around with growth.

Lyon wasn’t one to get left behind as he turned into a total hunk, this was my first time seeing a guy take some of the potion so I was interested for sure. He was just wearing pants so it was easy to see his arms beef up a bit, his abs grow larger and more defined as his chest got more broad, his shoulders the same, but the best of all was downstairs his boxers were filling up as his cock bulged out and grew thicker, snaking down his leg.

“Oh Lyon!” Sherry practically threw herself at the boy “I’m so horny~ You’ll help my right.”

“HMM!” He rubbed her ass and slowly bent her over the table, his cock wasting no time finding a home in her pussy.

“OHHH!” Sherry moaned “More…please~”

“How about this.” Gray smirked slapping his half hard cock against the table right in front of Sherry’s face.

“Oh yes!” she laughed darting forward to take him into her moist mouth.

“UGH!” Lyon grunted fucking Sherry from behind “You can never let anything be can you, you have to get in the way al the time.”

“HMPH!” Gray smirked practically face fucking Sherry “Well it’s not my fault you aren’t enough to please the poor girl.”

“HMM!” The pink haired bimbo moaned, not caring about the argument just happy to get dicked from both ends.

_I wish that was me, taking to big cocks at once…damn Sherry must be loving this._

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucy starts really getting to know the guild.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Getting to know the guild Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“HMMM!” I laid at the end of the bed bobbing my head up and down to suck Natsu off.

“Fuck yeah Lucy.” He groaned “Suck my cock.”

I just looked up at him with sexy eyes as I kept licking and sucking his thick cock. I felt my big round boobs pressing against his thighs, the two of us as close as possible.

“Luce…I’m gonna…CUM!!!” Natsu groaned blasting ropes of his sticky hot sperm down my throat.

“GULP!” I swallowed it all “MMMM Natsu your cum is so tasty.”

“Glad you like it so much.” He laughed “But we should really head to the guild.”

“Okay.” I pouted “We’ll fuck more later.”

* * *

 

**Later**

I was out for a stroll around the back of the guild, just wandering around since Natsu was fucking Erza right now.

When I was out back I came across something super sexy, Bisca was pinned up against a tree, her big tits smashed against it as her boyfriend Alzack fucked her big butt, his heavy balls slapping against her tender thighs.

“Hmm so sexy, she takes it like a champ.” I moaned slipping a hand into my booty shorts while I watched.

“OH AL!” Bisca moaned as her tugged her legs “Fuck me harder!”

“UGH!” her male partner grunted and started thrusting even faster

“Yeah that’s it…fuck that slut.” I moaned fingering myself, my hands roughly squeezing one of my heavy tits.

I hid behind a half wall masturbating to the two fucking privately in the forest, I doubt they knew I was watching and that only made me wetter. Bisca’s tits sagged and swung around, her ass clapped as Alzack fucked her harder and harder, his muscular body breaking out in a small sweat.

“Oh baby I’m gonna…”

“HMM Me too!”

“Yes!” I moaned softly.

“HAAAAA!!!” all three of us moaned and climaxed at the same time.

“So hot.” I moaned licking my fingers clean before fixing my clothes and heading back inside.

I saw my friend Levy standing there in her tight orange dress, her ample curves hugged by her body, her breast looking firm and her ass peeking out from the bottom.

“Hey Lucy.” She smiled when I bounced over, my tits jiggling softly.

“Hey Lev.” I said “You look super cute in that dress.”

“Thanks, you too.” She said looking at my top “You’re looking quite busty today.”

“I could say the same about your ass.” I smirked poking her rump.

“So it was you staring at it.” She laughed “I knew I felt eyes on me.”

“Guilty.” I giggled “Sorry.”

“It’s fine I don’t mind.” Levy giggled “I like it when I get my ass checked out like that. I don’t even care if you give it a slap.”

“What, really?” I gasped a bit.

"It just feels great." Levy blushed a bit "I've got no issue with people playing with in, I mean most girls can't get and ass this good no matter how hard they try."

"I guess so." I shrugged "So I guess you like having that thing?"

“Yeah, I’m sure soon enough I’ll find a male partner who loves this booty.” She giggled swaying her hips a bit.

“Yeah I bet there is.” I said as we giggled together.

“OH!” Levy gasped as I palmed her big booty.

“I mean how could someone resist this?” I laughed digging my fingers in.

“Oh Lu, don’t stop.” Levy moaned as I rubbed her ass “HMM!”

The two of us stood in the corner of the guild, making out and rubbing each other’s bodies, me squeezing Levy’s ass as she grabbed handfuls of my tits.

I spun Levy around and dropped to my knees while spreading her cheeks and burying my face in her plushy butt.

“Oh! Oh fuck Lucy!” she moaned as I licked her pussy.

I slid my tongue up and down licking her pussy, her juices drooling out of her cunny.

“Don’t stop Lucy!” she gasped “I’m…so close!”

“HMMM!” I licked faster and wiggled my tongue to make her shiver.

“HAAAAA!!” Levy moaned cumming all over my face.

Her legs wobbled and she lost balance, falling back and sitting square on my face.

"Oh whoops." She laughed "You alright down there Lu?"

"HMMMHH!" I gave her a thumbs up as I licked her pussy a little more "I'm in heaven right here."

"Hahaha!" Levy laughed grinding her ass on my head "Anytime."

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucy hangs out with more of the guild.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Getting to Know the Guild Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“Looks yummy.” I licked my lips watching Mira bend over to take a cake out of the over, her big ass showing in her dress.

“Sure does.” Cana smirked with me.

“You two aren’t even going to be subtle are you.” Mira looked over with a smirk.

“It’s not our fault your so sexy.” Cana laughed.

“Sorry Mira.” I giggled.

“It’s fine I don’t mind, no reason not to check out something sexy.” She smiled.

“Say Mira I’ve been here a while but I still don’t know, what magic do you use?” I asked.

“Oh you’ve never seen it.” Mira pouted her plump lips “I use Take-Over Magic, I control demons, but I haven’t used it in a long time…”

“Well it sounds awesome I’d love to see it.” I laughed.

“I guess I could show you, come to the storage room.” Mira shrugged walking off with swaying hips.

Mira took Cana and I to a storage room where she stood before us.

“Okay ready.” She smirked **“Take-Over: Succubus!”**

Mira let out a throaty moaned as her dress melted off her body only to be replaced with a tight leather dress that was open on the stomach and thighs, her breasts were wrapped tightly and her ass was the same. A small devil tail grew above her ass along with two bat like wings and a pair of cute spiral horns.

“Hmm, this feels divine.” She moaned rubbing herself down.

“Holy crap you look awesome!” Cana awed.

“Yeah super sexy.”  I nodded.

“Thanks.” Mira smirked seductively “This form feeds off sexual energy so I try not to use it in the guild since it’s so easy for me to lose control, but you two…hmm you girls look so yummy right now.”

She suddenly freed her breasts “Let’s have a little fun girls.”

I looked at Cana and then back at Mira, both of us licking our lips with excitement, Mira’s tenders nipples begging for out lips. We both quickly popped one into our mouths, Cana on the right and me on the left.

“Yes girls that feels wonderful.” Mira moaned “Hmm, don’t stop.”

Cana and I licked and teased Mira’s nipples, the older girl moaning as our sexual energy flowed into her body. Mira was leaking out this sort of energy drink like liquid that numbed Cana and I making us feel immense pleasure, our pussies dripping and gushing juices.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Ouf.” I groaned getting back home “Mira is something else in that Succubus form of hers.”

“Oh hello Lucy.” Erza smiled as I entered the room and saw her lounging on the couch in her underwear “Is Natsu with you?”

“No he said he was staying at the guild for a little bit.” I told her sitting next to her “Say Erza how do you fight with that body?”

“Fight, well I use armors of course I had to have most of them redesigned to fit this sexy body of mine but they still work.” She smiled “Not to mention most male opponents won’t fight me, I just tease them into submission, female opponents usually take a little more work.”

“I guess I’m fortunate I can use my spirits.” I giggled a bit “I’ll make sure to make my opponents beg for mercy.”

“Good.” Erza smirked.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucy keeps touring the guild.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Getting to Know the Guild Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Lucy’s POV**

I giggled a bit to myself as I walked around the guild, my boobs bouncing happily in my tiny top.

“Hey Lucy.” A girl with Lavender hair smiled at me as I walked by.

“Hi Laki.” I smiled back.

Laki was another member of the guild, she had the sexy nerd look, big tits under a sweater like jacket and a nice butt that almost peaked out under her skirt, not to mention her glasses were hot too.

“So you liking it here?” she smirked “I hear Natsu is a good fuck.”

“He’s amazing.” I moaned “Do you have a partner like him?”

“I’m still single.” She sighed “right now my pussy get’s filled with dildos and nothing more for now, occasionally one of the guys will come over and gimme something good.”

“That’s good to hear, you’re sexy I’m sure you’ll meet a good guy soon.” I told her “Sides if you need to let me know, I’m sure Natsu won’t mind some fun.”

“You say that but Erza is his lover too, are you sure she’d wanna share?” Laki laughed.

“Yeah.” I giggled with her.

* * *

 

**Later**

“I love it here.” Sherry giggled as we walked around “All the love and fun is amazing!”

“I know right.” I said.

“Wanna have some fun, just us girls?” she smirked.

“Sure.” I said heading into her room with her.

Sherry and I both laid down naked, we made out for a bit, rubbing and kissing each other before she started to wriggle her fingers and I saw dozens of vibrantly colored dildos float over.

_Oh this is gonna be fun…_

One quickly found its way into my mouth, another stuffed into my pussy. Sherry started to fuck herself with them and me as well. My holes were stuffed, my tits getting slapped around by purple rubber dicks, all of them making me shiver.

“HMMM!” I moaned as my mouth was pumped by a dick.

Sherry moaned with me, both of us shivering with pleasure. We screamed and moaned as our pussies clenched and twisted, gripping the dildos as hard as they could.

“OHHHHH!” we both screamed with pleasure.

“That was great.” I panted as Sherry broke her magic off and let the dildos fall.

“Yeah…” she panted with me “Not as good as the real thing though.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Phantom Lord

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“OH NATSU!” I screamed out in pleasure as I rode his cock harder and harder.

Natsu was squeezing my ass hard with his hands while licking my perky nipples with his expert tongue, I was shivering like I had no coat in winter.

This current fuck session was even more special than usual, I was thanking Natsu for all his hard work saving me when I was kidnapped by another guild called Phantom Lord, apparently my Mother hired them to try and bring me home but Natsu was there to rescue me.

“Ha…ha…HAAA!” I  threw my head back as I climaxed for the third time today.

“That was incredible.” I hummed leaning closer to Natsu, my big tits smashed against his hard pecs.

“This is the best thank you gift ever.” Natsu smirked at me.

“You’re welcome.” I giggled a bit.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Thank for helping me out with this Lucy.” Cana smiled as we walked the streets of town, both of us bouncing happily.

“No problem, it sounds like fun.” I giggled.

“Oh there she is.” Cana smiled pointing at a girl standing by the corner of a building.

The girl was cute, around our age, short blue hair and a cute fur coat that covered her whole body. Apparently this girl had been stalking Gray and Cana was looking to confront her, but I mean I couldn’t blame her Gray was pretty hot…not as hot as Natsu but hot.

“Hey you!” Cana smiled and walked up to the girl “You’re Juvia right, I wrote you a note.”

“HMPH!” the girl pouted “Yes, you’re the harlot who’s always hanging of Gray-Sama.”

“Hey Gray’s my boytoy!” Cana pushed her tits up “Sides he loves squeezing my girls.”

“Juvia would surely be able to make Gray notice her if she had such a slutty body!”

“Then why not join Fairy Tail.” I smiled.

“That’s why we’re here after all.” Cana smirked “I want Gray to be happy, and he’d surely be happy with another fuck buddie.”

“Juvia can get close and not admire.” The girl shivered “Tell Juvia how?!”

Cana reached into her bag and took out a bottle “Drink this and you’ll be one of us.”

“GLUG!” Juvia quickly took the drink “OHH!”

Juvia’s body was soon under the effects of the potion, her hair fell out of it’s curls growing long and wavy, her lips puckered and plumped up as her breasts gained a boost and her jacket got tight from her enhanced curves, the girl giggled a bit as her eyes gained that extra sparkle and she looked ready to fuck.

“Wow! Juvia feels amazing!” she giggled “But this outfit is so bland.”

Juvia unbuttoned her top and hiked her skirt up a bit, now she was standing there with us in a short skirt and a bra that looked ready to burst.

“Can we go see Gray-sama now?” Juvia asked twirling her hair “Juvia wants to show of her new body.”

“Yeah, alright Lucy Juvia and I are off to see our boytoy.” Cana kissed me cheek playfully “See you later.”

“Bye-Bye.” I waved walking of.

I bounced around town for a bit before I came across Levy outside the guild, legs spread wide, head between her legs eating her out. Some guy from Phantom Lord had attacked Levy and now that we had beaten them she was getting her revenge by pushing him around and making him like her pet, I never knew Levy had such a dominating side.

“That’s right.” Levy tugged the chain that she used like a leash “Eat my pussy, maybe if you do a good job I’ll let you fuck me later.”

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Hey Gray~” Cana walked into the house and called out to her boyfriend “I have a surprise for you.”

“Huh?” the shirtless boy looked over.

He saw both Juvia and Cana, both ladies naked and dripping with desire.

“I got us a new friend.” Cana smirked walking over and pulling down Gray’s pants, unleashing his trouser snake “I hope you don’t mind if she joins us.”

“Hmm, not at all.” He said as he and Juvia started to make out, Cana on her knees slowly lubing up Gray’s cock with her drool “You’re that girl from Phantom Lord aren’t you?”

“HMM!” Juvia kissed him harder as her rubbed her breasts “Juvia had a change of heart after fighting you, she wants to be yours now.”

“Well I don’t see a problem with that.” He smirked slipping a finger into the girl’s snatch.

“OHHH!” Juvia moaned.

Gray groaned as her not only made out with Juvia but also got his thick meaty length sucked on by Cana, the alcoholic girl slurping and gagging, her tits jiggling around as she caressed Gray’s lemon like balls.

Juvia wasn’t one to be left out, she let her tongue explore Gray’s mouth while he tugged on her nipples with one hand and used the other to pump her snatch, her pussy gushing out girly juices and making his hand sticky.

The three were just beginning their partnership but it was going to be a good one.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Mother- Layla

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

Deciding for myself that I should deal with my Mother I went and caught a train back home, I had planned to go alone but Natsu insisted on protecting me. I wanted to make sure she knew that I was independent now and didn’t need her babysitting and looking over my shoulder. The train ride was a lot of fun, it was so bouncy and I got to jiggle all over, it was fun.

The train grinded to a halt and the passengers started to flood out onto the platform, I waited rather than rush. Once I was off the train I went right for the estate, it was time to see Mother.

I somewhat enjoyed being back home, I missed the old grounds, walking through the hedges, the cool breeze blowing through the air, it was nostalgic I had always dreamed of sneaking away here with a cute boy and I was doing it now with Natsu but there was still fear of mother in the back of my mind killing any mood. It didn't take long for people to find me and Natsu wandering about, it seems Mother was already expecting me, needless to say everyone was shocked to see how I looked, my bimbo body sticking out.

Apparently, I wasn't fit to meet Mother in my current appearance so I was forced into a dress, and by forced I mean FORCED! It was way too small and I basically had to be poured into it, not to mention forced into a corset as well that made my tits look ready to pop. Natsu was put into a suit as well since mother wanted to meet my male accompaniment. I like Natsu’s normal outfit much more since it shows off his sexy muscles but that suit covered him up and didn’t even show bulge.

* * *

“Nice dress.” He smiled at me.

“Thanks.” I blushed a bit “It’s a little tight, well let’s head in.”

Natsu and I headed in and saw Mother at her desk in her pink dress.

“Lucy.” She looked up “I’m glad you’re here.”

"Mom…" I looked at her "Hey"

"It took longer than I expected but I'm glad you're away from that guild and back where you belong." She said "I've been hearing so many rumors."

"Why don't you trust me to be an adult." I said "I can do what I want, make my own choices."

"I'm just looking out for you." Mom said.

"Looking out, you had me kidnapped!" I yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't like it in a guild, right here is where you belong, living the easy life, working living here."

"Fairy Tail has things I could never have known if I stayed here." I told her "I love it there, I'm free, not forced to do what you tell me, those rumors you heard…NGH!"

I ripped the dress off, my bouncy body jiggling free, my tits popping out of the corset as I stood there in just the corset and my tight panties.

“Lucy!” My mother gasped.

“Whoa!” Natsu was surprised as well.

“Those rumors were true.” I stared her down “I’m free and sexy as hell.”

I walked over and ripped Natsu’s button up shirt and suit open, running my hands over his incredible pecs.

“And this sexy man, is my lover.” I started kissing Natsu’s neck as his hands rubbed my thighs “I’m not your little girl anymore Mom, I’m a woman now. Natsu…help me show Mom just how much I’ve changed.”

“If that’s what you want.” He said as I fiddled with the buckle of his belt and yanked his pants down to his ankles, freeing his big dick.

“Oh my.” I heard Mother gasp a bit.

I looked back at her and smirked as I took a long lick of Natsu’s length before opening my mouth and inhaling the shaft, bobbing my head as I slurped and sucked nice and hard.

“Luce.” Natsu moaned rubbing the back of my head as I sucked him off.

Mother was in such a state of shock she did nothing but watch as I performed oral sex on a boy right in front of her, sucking and slurping, gagging on the head as my tits overflowed from my corset and my ass looked large in my panties.

“Look at me Mom.” I smirked back at her as I smacked Natsu’s cock against my face “With Fairy Tail I get to suck this cock and more every day.”

I leaned on her desk, sticking my ass back and rubbing it against Natsu’s crotch to encourage him. His strong hands rubbed my ass before sliding my panties down my legs and inserting himself slowly into me.

“HMM!” I moaned “It’s so big and thick!”

I looked up at my mother’s terrified face as she watched Natsu fuck me like a slut, my body getting more and more turned on as she watched.

“Look at me Mother! Look at me get fucked by this sexy man!” I moaned “This happens every day in Fairy Tail! It’s amazing!”

“Lucy.” She covered her mouth in shock as she watched her slutty daughter get railed.

“I know you’ve been lonely since Daddy died.” I moaned “Come with me to Fairy Tail Mom, get fucked day in and day out! You have to feel this Mom! OHHHHAAA!”

I moaned as I climaxed, my pussy squeezing down on Natsu’s cock and milking it dry.

“Lucy…” Mom was still in shock.

“Trust me Mom.” I said walking over to my bag in just the corset “Drink this Potion, it’ll make you feel amazing.”

“I…” she blushed.

“Come on.” I raised the bottle to her lips “You trust me don’t you?”

“HMM!” she slowly sipped the potion and moaned as her body began to change.

Mom’s hair fell out of her bun as it lengthened and gained volume and luster as the small crow’s feet around her eyes smoothed out to give her a more youthful look. Her dress started to get tight in the chest and rip as her breasts gained size and firmness like mine.

“MMM!” Mom moaned as her lips plumped up a bit and her transformation ended “Oh…oh my, I feel wonderful, I haven’t felt this good in years.”

“You look amazing Mom.” I stood next to her, both of us in corsets.

“You really do Miss Heartfilia.” Natsu said standing near us naked.

“Oh honey, call me Layla.” She said to Natsu in a mature MILF like tone, her hands rubbing his leg by his cock “Lucy certainly hyped you up, I better make sure you can really please a woman.”

“Sure.” Natsu smirked holding her hips and pulling her close.

I felt a hint of jealousy as Natsu and my Mom started making out and exploring each other’s sexy bodies, Mom sat up on her desk and laid on her back, spreading her legs and beckoning Natsu to her. Natsu reached out and roughly squeezed one of her tits like he was kneading dough before using his other hand to guide his cock into her pussy.

“Oh yes…” Mom let out a deep groan “Lucy…don’t just stand there join us.”

I smiled a bit before crawling onto the desk next to her and spreading my legs, my dripping pussy available for her, she leaned forward, flicked her tongue and started eating me out.

“OHHH!” I moaned “Oh that’s good!”

The three of us stayed there fucking in Mom’s office, Natsu plowing into her hard and making her tits shake from the force as her head was pinned between my legs, eating me out like a she was in a pie eating contest, my pussy gushing fluids for her.

“UGH!” Natsu let out a grunt “I’m gonna…”

“MMM!” Mom moaned “Yes…cum…with me!”

“OHHH!” Both of them screamed climaxing together.

* * *

 

**Later**

We fucked in the office for hours, Natsu making sure we were both well taken care of.

“He’s amazing isn’t he?” I smiled.

“Indeed.” Mom and I laid next to Natsu, our hands rubbing his muscles.

“You two did most of the work.” He laughed “Hmm…”

“What is it?” I pouted.

“Something wrong Natsu?” Mom added.

“Nah just looking, you two look a lot a like.” He said.

“Hmm.” Mom and I looked at each other, it was like looking in a mirror.

“We do.” We both laughed.

“It’s almost like we’re twins now.” I said.

“Twins…that’s hot.” She said “Does it make you feel excited to Lucy?”

“Hmm?” I saw where she was going “It sure does, does it make you horny Natsu, would you like us to be like sisters?”

“Huh?” he was a little confused.

Mom and I hugged each other, our breasts smushing together.

“Let’s not be mother and daughter anymore.” I said.

“We’ll be sisters now.” She giggled “Right Lucy?”

“Sure Layla.” I kissed her.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Akane Beach

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“YAY!” I walked onto the sand, the warmth of it running up my body.

Erza had scored some tickets to the Akane Beach Resort so now we, Natsu and his girls as well as Gray and his girls, were all at the beach for a relaxing vacation.

“Lucy!” Cana called out to me from where the other girls had laid out their towels and I headed over.

All the girls in cute sexy bikinis, I was wearing a strapless top and bottoms that were styed with blue and white stripes, Erza was there in a full black bikini, Layla was wearing a white and gold stripped bikini and Virgo was wearing a black bikini with white frilly trimming.

Gray’s little harem was there too, Juvia in a purple and white polka dot bikini, Cana in one that was green with brown stripes and Aquarius was wearing the top and bottoms from when she was a spirit.]

“Where are the guys?” I asked as I got closer.

“In the water.” Erza looked up at me as she laid on her breasts, tanning in the sun.

“It’s quite the show.” Aquarius smirked.

I looked towards the water and saw Natsu and Gray swimming around competitively, soon though they stepped out of the water and I got a good show. Both of them were wearing tight board shorts that showed off their substantial bulges, the water dripped of their muscly skin and their hair was slick and wet from the water as well. With them was Happy, Natsu’s pet cat…have I not mentioned him much, I guess I forgot, silly me.

“Yummy.” Layla licked her lips.

“You said it.” I smirked as the two boys walked up to us.

“Hey.” Natsu smiled.

“Hey Natsu.” I smiled looking up and seeing his bulge staring me in the face.

Natsu saw where I was looking and laughed a bit.

“We were thinking of going into the game area tonight.” Gray said.

“You girls wanna get dressed up?” Natsu asked.

Of course we were all for going and hanging out tonight, having a little fun and maybe winning some money.

That night we all got dressed up in tight sexy little dresses, my twin and I wore matching red wine colored dresses, Erza was in a sexy purple number, Virgo in a small pink dress, Juvia in a blue dress tied behind her neck, Aquarius a similar one with more white and Cana in a green pencil dress.

The guys were both in nice black suits and jackets that were unbuttoned a bit to show off their manly chests. Erza and I walked holding onto Natsu’s arms while Gray had Cana and Juvia as arm candy, the rest of the girls following close behind. We certainly drew attention to ourselves as quite the crowd of hot young things.

Natsu and Gray were the ones at the table playing, the girls and I stood close watching and encouraging them.

“Girls?” Erza whispered to us “I think Natsu and Gray could us a little…encouragement.”

Juvia and I looked at each other and giggled “Sure.”

“Just distract the dealer for us okay?” Juvia smirked.

“Leave it to us.” Aquarius and Virgo said.

The two spirits walked around the table a bit and started showing their body a bit, Virgo used her arms to push her breasts up, leaning over to flash some deep cleavage, near her Aquarius parted the fold in her dress, sticking out her leg to show off her long sexy legs. While the dealer was distracted by the two sexual spirits Juvia and I slipped under the table and kneeled in front of our respective male lovers.

“Let’s get to work shall we?” Juvia giggled pulling off Gray’s belt.

“Let’s.” I giggled back doing the same with Natsu.

I looked up and saw Natsu looked down, a little surprised that I was pulling his cock out, I gave him a cute smile before licking his shaft an making him gasp a bit.

“Shush.” I giggled kissing the bulbous head of his dick.

I heard some slurping and look over and saw Juvia bobbing her head and throating Gray’s fat cock. I didn’t want Natsu to be left behind so I opened my mouth nicely and started bobbing and sucking, slobbering all over the shaft to keep it lubed up. Each time I moved my body my breasts would jiggle and bounce. Juvia was really getting into it, deepthroating Gray as much as possible, gagging a bit as the shaft hit the back of her throat and her tongue tickled his balls.

The two of us sucked and sucked like good sluts should, the guys were still focused on the game but occasionally they’d grunt or jerk their knee a bit to let out some of the pressure from the pleasure we’d been giving.

“HMM…UGH!”

I heard Natsu grunt a bit and my mouth started filling with his sweet salty cum, near by I heard Juvia gag a bit as Gray busted too, filling her mouth with spunk.

“I hope you enjoyed it.” I whispered to Natsu before tucking him back in and sneaking out under the table.

Juvia and I got back out unseen, fixed our dresses only to be met with something shocking, a passed out Erza being dragged off by strange people.

“Umm hello!” I shook Natsu “Erza!”

The lights went out suddenly and before we could help Erza she was gone…

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Tower of Heaven

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Erza’ POV**

“Ugh…” I groaned a bit as the fog cleared from my head and I woke up.

I quickly surveyed my situation, I was stripped down to just my black panties and chained to a wall by my arms and legs. I took a few deep breaths feeling my large breasts rise and fall slowly.

“This place…it’s the tower.” I shivered a bit “I’m trapped here of all places?”

“You’re awake Erzy.” I heard a voice.

“Huh?” I looked up and saw a cute girl with cat like ears done up in her hair “Millianna?”

“It really is you.” She said with a bit of awe.

“I guess I don’t look how you remember me.” I sighed.

“You’ve certainly…grown up.” She blushed looking over my naked body.

“Well you did too.” I smiled a bit “Listen Millianna you have to let me go.”

“I can’t do that.” She said flatly “Jellal said you’re important.”

_Jellal…_

“Besides why should I let you go?” she asked.

“Millianna it’s not like that.” I tried to beg.

“Is it? Look at you!” she yelled “You’re body, clearly you were too busy looking good to come back, it’s just like they said you destroyed the chance for the rest of us to leave and ran away alone.”

Millianna stormed out and I knew the worst was yet to come…

* * *

 

**Later**

After a while of waiting in that cold cell I was moved to the upper levels of the tower, specifically Jellal’s room, he was just as disgustingly evil as the last time I saw him and now that we were both older I could feel his eyes all over me.

“My Erza you’ve certainly matured.” He said walking around my mostly bare body, studying me with his eyes.

“What of it.” I glared “It’s not like you’ll ever get your hands on me, this is my body.”

“Really because with those chains, I don’t see how you’d stop me.” He suddenly grabbed my bare breasts.

“OHH!” I moaned a bit involuntarily.

“See with you tied up as my prisoner I can do whatever I want to this body of yours.”

“HMM!” I was stuck there, moaning and whimpering as my sensitive body was rubbed and squeezed, Jellal pinching my thick nipples, rubbing my ass, digging his hands into my soft bosom.

“You’ll make the perfect body to host Zeref.” He said pulling down my panties.

“You’re not supposed to have this!” I moaned “Stop!”

I felt Jellal push into me, his cock was so small compared to Natsu’s rod but it was a penis and my pussy loved those, instantly clamping down on it.

“HAAA!” A moan slipped passed my plump lips, my mind cursing the fact that my body was enjoying this.

“You’ve become quite the slut Erza.” Jellal laughed a bit as he fucked me.

“OH-OH!!!” I groaned “S-Stop!”

As much as I hated Jellal my body had gotten so addicted to pleasure that it was getting wet, heating up for him with each thrust. I felt my breast bouncing with each thrust, my body growing more and more electrified, charged up with pleasure, I could feel my mind slipping away, he wasn’t raping me for his own satisfaction, this was part of his dark ritual to Zeref. I felt my body being groped all over, invisible hands rubbing my body as my defenses were weakened, my mind slowly being intruded on.

“NOOO!” I screamed as I felt myself slipping away faster and faster, the last thread of my resolve about to snap.

“ERZA!” I heard someone yell.

_That’s…Natsu…_

“Get your hands off of her!”

* * *

 

**Later**

“HMM…” Again I woke from my sleep in a bit of a haze but soon realized I was in someone’s arms “…Natsu?”

I looked up and saw the strong boy, he looked so serious.

“Glad you’re okay.” He laughed a bit “I saw you with that guy and…was worried you get caught up in my anger.”

“You saved me.” I blushed before laughing “As expected from you.”

_I suppose there is a downside to the pleasure I love, it nearly made me slip into darkness…thankfully Natsu was there to be a fire, the light for me. Still, it did feel awesome._

“Say Natsu…I think I owe you some thanks.” I smirked at him.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. Miss Fairy Tail Contest

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Lucy’s POV**

“The Miss Fairy Tail Contest?” I asked with a hint of confusion.

“Yeah a lot of girls enter, it’s a chance to show off.” Levy laughed “Look good and get paid! I hear there’s even a special prize for the winner this year.”

“Maybe I’ll enter too!” I clapped “I bet Natsu would love to see me look sexy up on stage! I bet Erza’s entering too, I have to show I’m Natsu’s best girl!”

I headed over to the bar to find Mira and sign up. I saw Mira exit the storage room fixing her top as Laxus, her boyfriend, exited soon after. She headed over to me while still basking in the afterglow and let me sign up to play.

Soon it was time for the contest, the entrants were Me, Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Juvia and Evergreen who had recently come back from a long quest and wasted no time trying to show up Erza in beauty.

“Is everyone ready?!” Layla asked playing host “I hope you boys are ready for a sexy show cause some of the best ladies Fairy Tail has to offer are competing for a your votes, The winner gets a ton of jewel and a super-secret prize for her and her lovers.”

The crowd applauded, nearly every guy looking forward to this sexy contest.

“First up, it’s Cana!”

The long brown-haired girl walked out in her tight jeans and sexy top, smirking at the crowd. She pulled out her cards and blew the crowd a kiss before blowing on the cards and scattering them around her like a tornado.

When the cards vanished, Cana was standing there in an ill-fitting stripped bikini that barely covered her swollen breasts and her ass stuck out cutely.

“So how do I look?” she giggled “Like what you see?”

Cana stepped off stage

“Next it’s Juvia!”

The sexy blue haired bimbo skipped out bouncing all over in her dress. She swirled water around herself, Juvia then jumped out of the water in her polka dot bikini, breasts playfully bouncing from the momentum.

“Do I look good?” she smiled.

Juvia stepped off the stage and Mira stepped up next, her breasts and butt bouncing in her dress.

“Ready?” Mira leaned over and pushed her breasts up “Okay~”

Mira’s body poured out magic before her hair was tied up, her back grew demon wings and a tail and her body was covered in a leather bikini.

“HMM.” The now succubus Mira pouted her lips “After I have you for dinner you can have me for dessert.”

_Is everyone gonna put on a bikini?!_

“Erza’s up next!”

My biggest rival in this contest stepped out, our guild master ready to show her stuff.

“Watch and learn.” She activated her magic and changed outfits.

Erza was the first to not go out into a bikini, she switched into a tight sexy Gothic Lolita outfit that looked ready to pop buttons if she took a deep breath, the skirt short and barely covering her ass.

“I win.” Erza smirked as the crowd cheered and she walked off stage.

Levy went next and she was the first person to not change outfits, she was wearing a tank top and some tight booty shorts, she face away from the crowd and lowered down and started shaking her ass. She clapped those sweet buns, ripples rolling through them in a sexy show that turned even me on.

Next was Bisca who got up there and do some target shooting in a bikini, each shot causing the gun to recoil and bump her breasts, her tits jiggling as result.

Then it was my turn.

“Now it’s Lucy!”

“Yeah!” I skipped out in a cheerleading uniform, my tits happily bouncing around “I’m gonna put on a cheer for you okay~ I even got some help!”

I summoned Virgo and Aquarius, both wearing outfits like mine and we danced around in tiny skimpy outfits, our tits and butts jiggling as we jumped around and rubbed together.

“We hope you liked it.” We all batted our lashes and skipped off stage.

The last entrant was Evergreen, she was sexy, wavy light brown hair, big tits squeezed into a tiny dress and nice pouty lips. She didn’t so much but get up there and look good, so it was time for voting and then results.

“Okay!” Layla cheered “Let’s see who made our top 4!”

A magic screen appeared and glowed to reveal four images.

“Lucy! Levy! Erza! And Juvia!”

The crowd clapped for us and the losing ladies left the stage with grace…except for Ever who threw a tantrum about the idiocy of the crowd not voting for her.

“Okay are you ready to see how these top ladies shook out?” Layla asked “In fourth place was…Juvia!”

The crowd clapped and the blue haired girl stepped off stage with a bit of a pout.

“In third…Erza!”

“Really?!” We all gasped.

“I see…” Erza hissed a bit and unbuttoned her top to breath better “I still have training to do.”

“I can’t believe we’re the top two!” Levy held my hand.

“Well that booty of yours certainly gave me a run for my money.” I laughed “May the best girl win.”

Levy and I crossed our fingers and held hands as we waited for the winner to be announced.

“And the winner is…”

There was a hush for a bit.

“LUCY!”

“YAY!” I jumped up and cheered.

“Congrats Lu!” Levy hugged me, my tits squishing against her body.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Erza.” I pouted a bit as we got back to the house with Natsu “I was told I’d get a special prize for winning the contest.”

“Oh that’s right.” Natsu nodded “What did she win.”

“I was waiting till we returned here.” Erza said reaching into her cleavage and pulled out two vials “These are for you.”

“Wait are those…?” I asked.

“Yes, the magic potion you drank when you first joined, you earned a second dose if you want.” She smirked “It’ll make you even sexier, and since Natsu is your lover he gets one too.”

“Awesome!” I clapped “Come on Natsu!”

“Uhh yeah.” He held the bottle in his hands as I popped the cap on mine and chugged it “HMM!”

I felt the familiar transformation effects roll over my body, my hair grew even fuller and blonder, I felt my lips get even fuller and plumper as my face got more sensual, my panties pulled so tight as my ass started to thicken up and my top started to shrink against my ballooning bust.

“OHH!” I moaned as my top suddenly blew open and my melons jiggled free “Wow!”

“Lucy you look amazing!” Natsu looked at me.

“Hmm.” I pouted “I feel so sexy~ Natsu hurry up and use yours, I want some cock.”

“Right.” He quickly drank his “HMM!”

Natsu groaned as his body changed too, his body tensed up a bit as his muscles slowly began to ripple and grow, his pecs puffing out as his arms got thicker with larger biceps and triceps. His shoulders popped to life as his shirt ripped off and showed some stunning 12 pack abs. His pants ripped from his thickening muscular legs, his boxers hung on for a few seconds they were ripped up by his growing cock, the flaccid member dangling down close to a foot as his balls filled up to small tennis balls.

"Wow Natsu you got buff!" Happy floated around will i threw him out of the bedroom.

“Oh Natsu!” I ran over to him, bouncing with each step “You look so hunky~”

“You look fantastic too.” He smirked feeling me up as I started kissing his chest.

We were both so horny, I could already feel his cock on my leg.

“Natsu~” I whined “I want it now, fuck me~”

Natsu smirked and bent me over the bed, slapping his cock playfully on my ass.

“HMM!” I whimpered “No teasing, I’m horny~”

“I hope the new you can take all this.” Natsu groaned slowly pushing his massive cock into me.

“OHHH~” I moaned like a slut, my tongue hanging out of my mouth “So big!”

Natsu wasted no time grabbing my wide hips and starting to fuck me, his cock plunging into my tight pussy. My tits smashed on the bed, my fingers gripping the sheets as I threw my head back and a moan escaped my plump lips.

“Don’t stop Natsu!” I moaned “More! Harder!”

I felt Natsu pick up his pace, his heavy balls slapping against my legs, my tender thighs getting soaked by my juices.

“LUCY!” Natsu groaned “I’m gonna…OHHH!”

“HAAAA!”  I screamed as I felt his spunk flood my walls.

Natsu and I were exhausted from our sudden growth and fuck so we laid on the bed together, my hair pooling around me as I traced his buff muscles.

“You look good with longer hair.” Natsu said touching my locks.

“You think so?” I giggled a bit “Yeah, I like it. You look even better with all these muscles, so hunky.”

I kissed Natsu again, giggling as he squeezed my boobs while making out with me.

_I love Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The gang gets another member.**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Wendy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

I giggled a bit as I sat down at a table to chat with Levy, I had been feeling so good lately since I got sexier, everything bounced and jiggled in a fun way and with Erza out of town I was getting so much sex!

“You’re looking good lately Lucy.” Levy smiled “Natsu too.”

“Natsu’s mine.” I pouted.

“I’m just saying I like what I see.” She eyes his muscles from across the room.

I pouted more and fixed my top which was small so my tits nearly popped out “Natsu likes girls that are curvy all over, not just big asses.”

Before Levy and I could continue our conversation the doors of the guild opened wide and Erza returned from her mission.

“I’m back.” She grabbed Natsu and started to drag him back home “Oh Lucy I bought a new arrival, could you take care of her?”

“Sure!” I smiled “Have fun.”

Erza left and I was faced with a young petite blue haired girl who couldn’t have been much more than 13, with her was a white cat like happy.

“Hi I’m Lucy.” I smiled “What’s your name cutie?”

“W-Wendy.” She blushed looking at me “This is Carla.”

“Yes, hello.” The cat glared a bit

“How cute.” I hugged her into my bust, the girl’s muffled yelps barely escaping “You’ll have a great time here.”

* * *

 

**Later**

Wendy was nervous most of the day at the guild, figuring she had a long trip home and then getting swept up with Fairy Tail I brought her home to rest, Carla was getting a tour of town with Happy though so it was just us two girls right now.

“OH! OH FUCK YES!”

As soon as we walked in the door we could hear Natsu and Erza having loud sex upstairs.

“Don’t mind them.” I smiled at the blushing nervous Wendy.

“Y-Yes.” Wendy was practically red.

“There’s no reason to be so embarrassed.” I smiled.

“I know, you’re just…so big.” She gulped looking at my chest.

“I know right.” I playfully shook my chest “I’m so sexy.”

“Yeah.” Wendy blushed.

“Would you like to see them?” I smirked “You can if you want.”

“Really?” she gasped.

“Sure.” I pulled my top down and let my tits flop out “Go ahead, touch them.”

Wendy nervously reached out and cupped my breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. She was enamored with them, just rubbing and digging her fingers in as I moaned softly.

“They’re…real.” She gasped.

“Of course silly.” I smiled at her “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll have some like this soon.”

“You really think so?” Wendy asked.

“Of course everyone in Fairy Tail is super sexy.” I said “And you’ll get totally sexy too once you drink the potion.”

“Potion?” Wendy asked.

“Oh that’s right I totally forgot that’s like the most important part.” I went over and grabbed a bottle that Erza had at the house “Here, drink this and it’ll be awesome.”

Wendy nervously looked at the bottle before sighing and popping the cap to drink.

“So sweet.” She coughed a bit “ACK!”

Wendy hissed a bit as her changed started, her small petite body started to stretch out into one more fitting of a sexy woman, she grew long sexy legs and soon she was about a foot shorter than me. She gasped as her curves started to come in, her clothes growing uncomfortably tight as her chest and ass rounded and bulged under her dress. Her hair grew longer and shinier as her lips pouted and plumped.

“HMM-AH!” she gasped as her dress ripped open in the front and her large soft breasts jiggling free.

“I’m…so sexy.” She looked at her now adult body.

“You’re certainly no little kid anymore.” I hugged her, our big tits pushing together.

“Oh Lucy.” She giggled “I’ve never felt so good.”

“You can feel even better.” I smirked “Let’s go show Erza and Natsu the new you.”

Wendy and I bounced up the stairs to the main bedroom, it had quieted down so I figured Erza and Natsu were on a break, I opened the door and found them both naked and groggy on the bed.

“Oh Natsu, I brought a new friend for you.” I smiled.

“Huh?” he looked at us.

“Hi, I’m Wendy.” The girl said in a sultry tone.

“You grew up nice.” Erza smiled at the girl.

“Thanks.” The naked Wendy crawled on the bed next to Natsu “I never would have thought your guild was this amazing, but I don’t want to just look like an adult.”

She sat on Natsu’s waist and licked her plump lips “Please, will you make me one?”

I saw Natsu’s big cock instantly rise back to attention and poke Wendy’s perky ass, signaling her was game.

“Okay Wendy.” I lined Natsu up “Here it comes.”

“OHHHHAA!” Wendy screamed and moaned as her virgin hole was stretched open by Natsu’s fat cock.

Natsu held Wendy’s wide hips and started railing into her, his cock plunging deeper and deeper as she loosened up with each thrust. Erza and I giggled as we watched out lover take another partner, the young Wendy soon rocking and riding his cock like a vet.

“More…Ohh more!” she begged “HAAA!”

Natsu grunted and blasted inside Wendy before he passed out.

“I didn’t get a turn.” I pouted.

“I still wanted more.” Wendy pouted with me.

“He’s had a long day with me.” Erza smirked “Give him rest.”

“Okay.” We both pouted.

“Hey, I wonder what Carla will think when she sees me like this.” Wendy suddenly giggled “Oh and what about my clothes, nothing’s gonna fit.”

“Don’t worry we’ll take care of the clothes.” Erza smiled at her “And I think I have a way to take care of the cat too.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Wendy helps Carla loosen up.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Cat Tails

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Wendy’s POV**

“So cute.” I giggled seeing my sexy outfit.

I was wearing a cute green and blue top that pushed up my sexy boobies, I had a short skirt and all around I just looked hot!

“I wonder what Carla will think.” I smiled.

“Wendy.” The cat in question called out as she came home for the first time “Are you here?”

“Yes.” I put on my best kiddie voice to throw her off.

I heard Carla talking to someone, I took it to be Natsu’s cat Happy.

“Wendy how were-What?!” Carla gasped when she saw me.

“Hi.” I giggled and waved “Like my new look?”

“What happened to you?!” Carla shrieked.

“Wow Wendy you look really pretty.” Happy told me.

“Oh thanks!” I hugged him, his head squishing into my breasts.

“Wendy!” Carla yelled “What happened?”

“I got sexy duh.” I laughed pushing up my boobs “See!”

“I can see…” she blushed “What I want to know is how this happened!”

“Lucy gave me a potion and I got sexy like all the girls in Fairy Tail.” I smiled “What’s the big deal I look like a sexy adult know…and I got to have fun with Natsu.”

“You did what?!” she yelled.

“It was…amazing.” I moaned a bit “You should have seen it, he’s so manly.”

“I can’t believe you young lady.” Carla scoffed “This is…unacceptable.”

“Erza said you’d get like this.” I pouted my plump lips “I guess we’ll have to take care of you.”

“What are you-HMPH!” she gasped as I hugged her into my bust.

“Just relax I’ll make you feel really good.” I giggled popping a bottle and stuffing it into her mouth, forcing her to drink half the bottle.

“HA GAH!” Carla fell to the floor “What’s…happening to me?!”

Carla started to grow and change, her body was growing longer and lankier as she gained a more human like form with a hourglass body, her chest softened and rounded into two large jiggling breasts as her body slowly turned into a sexy white fur cat lady.

“Oh what happened?” She purred looking at herself “This is…so strange.”

“You look so sexy!” I hugged her, her soft fur tickling my body.

“Really?” she smiled “Well it does feel nice.”

“Look at these too.” I cupped her soft breasts “So big.”

“They are aren’t they.” She said with a hint of smugness “I’m starting to see why you like this so much.”

Carla turned and smirked at Happy “Well male cat, what do you think, am I sexy?”

The smaller blue cat just blushed “Y-Yeah.”

“Good to know.” She purred “Hmm, but isn’t it sad Wendy, Happy thinks I’m sexy but he can’t get any of this kitty.”

“I know right.” I giggled with my bestie as I hugged Happy “Maybe we should change that for him?”

“Good idea.” She smiled holding the half full bottle “Say Ahh.”

“HMM!” Happy was forced to drink and cough.

I dropped the boy cat as the potion started to take effect on him. Like Carla, Happy started to grow into a sexy cat person, his body was more male and muscular as his face was almost tiger like, he was tall too having a good foot or two on me and Carla, everything about him had a sexy wild feel to it.

“GRR!” he purred deeply “That was…weird.”

“Hmm, that even turned me on.” I hummed looking at the penis dangling between his legs.

“Back off for a bit.” Carla purred walking by me, her furry butt swaying as her tail swished “This one’s mine.”

Happy growled a bit and dug his claw into her plump booty as Carla started to nuzzle against his buff chest. The two cats started kissing before Happy picked up Carla and let her ride his cock.

“NYAAA!” Carla meowed like she was in heat as Happy grunted and pounded her pussy.

I was loving watching these two myself, leaning against the wall and squeezing one of my tits while shoving my hand down my skirt and rubbing my pussy.

“Oh yes, don’t stop…HAAA!” Carla moaned as she climaxed on Happy’s dick.

“I did get to finish.” Happy frowned a bit.

“Don’t worry.” I smirked walking over and taking my top off “Come fuck this you beast.”

I stood back to chest with Happy, the large cat cupping my tits and purring in my ear as I leaned against him, his claws pinching my nipples.

“Hmm, Happy you’re such a stud.” I moaned as he bent me over and slid into my pussy “HHAAA!”

“HMM!” Happy growled deeply as he started thrusting into me.

I leaned on the wall as Happy doubled over and increased his speed, he was practically humping me, his paws squeezing my tits as he thrusted more and more.

“MMM!” I was suddenly pulled into a kiss as Carla arrived close to me and wanted to join in.

“That’s right male cat, show Wendy who’s boss.” Carla purred.

“Right.” Happy said.

“AAAHH!” I moaned as his speed increased my pussy being pounded like never before “I’m…I’m…”

“GRR RAH!” Happy loudly roared as his cock twitched and blasted cum into my pussy.

“OH YESSS!” I screamed in pleasure.

Happy Carla and I went at it a few more times before relaxing together.

“You guys are even better than I expected.” I hummed as Carla snuggled against Happy.

“I see why you were so excited by this Wendy.” Carla purred “And I can’t believe you waited so long to turn into this sexy beast Happy.”

“Wendy we’re back with more clothes for you.” Erza called out as She, Lucy and Natsu entered “Oh!”

“Erza, you’re plan worked.” I giggled kissing Carla “And I had some more fun too.”

“Wow.” Lucy gasped a bit “Happy?”

“GRR!” he purred at her a bit “It was Wendy’s idea.”

“I thought we could use another guy around the house.” I giggled “And trust me…he’s great.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- A Trip to Edolas, I wonder what Edo-Fairy Tail will be like here.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Edolas Part 1- Arrival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Wendy’s POV**

“What’s the matter Wendy?” Carla purred next to me.

“There’s no one to fuck.” I pouted, my boobs jiggling as I whined “Natsu’s got Lucy in his lap, Erza’s letting Happy do her, I can’t even ask Gray since he’s getting a BJ from Juvia.”

“You can fuck me.” She pressed her boobs on my back as she hugged me.

“I want a guy though.” I grumbled “I don’t wanna sit around the guild and watch what I can’t have, wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure!” Carla bounced behind me.

The two of us headed out of the guild, leaving the others to their fun. Everyone at the guild had been fucking lots lately, especially Happy and Carla, people were really into their sexy forms.

“Was it supposed to rain today?” Carla asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” I hummed as I looked at the dark sky, lightning swirling at the center of the storm “Something feels…off about that-WAH!”

There was a brilliant flash of light, then a vortex suddenly formed and sucked up everything I could see, even me.

“What?” I gasped looking around.

“Are you okay Wendy?” Carla asked.

“Yeah…but where are we?” I looked around the forest.

“I’m not sure.” She blinked.

We heard rustling in the bushes and started to get worried but it was just Natsu and Happy.

“Natsu!” I hugged the muscly man and kissed him “I was so scared, I’m happy you’re here.”

“Thanks.” He laughed a bit “Where are we though?”

“You don’t know?” I pouted “I thought you did.”

Unsure of where we were the four of us walked around, eventually we found a medium sized building with the Fairy Tail Logo on it.

“Maybe the others are in there!” I clapped.

“Maybe.” Natsu followed behind me.

I ran up and opened the door, but it wasn’t what I expected. Everyone inside was huge…and I don’t mean tall, they were all big and fat. Everyone, both men and women were huge.

“What is this?” I gasped.

“Who are you two skinnies?” a large woman who had to be close to 600 pounds waddled over too us.

“Oh my!” Carla gasped “She’s just like.”

“Lucy.” I blinked.

“Whoa.” Natsu gasped.

“How’d you know my name?” she asked.

This girl looked just like Lucy except she was over 600 pounds, had two large breasts, a rolled fatty belly, thick thigs and a huge ass. She was wearing a singlet someone of her girth shouldn’t be in.

“Ehh?” she looked at us “Natsu?”

“Yeah?” a voice said from behind her.

“WHOA!” this time I gasped.

A boy walked over with Natsu’s face, but he was huge! He had a big soft belly, little to no muscle, multiple chins and his clothes looked ready to burst off his body.

“Who’s this shrimp?” another woman walked over.

“I think I’m gonna faint.” I felt light headed just seeing her.

She looked just like me only, you guessed it, fat.

“How big are you?” I gulped.

“Hmm, 550 I think.” She said scratching her belly.

“Oh god.” I fell back and Carla caught me.

“Wendy!”

“I think we need to talk.” Fat Lucy said.

Natsu agreed and the four of us sat and chatted. We found out we were in a place called Edolas where magic was dying. We hadn’t found our real friends but we were making progress.

“So I gotta ask.” Lucy said sitting with us and eating a burger “What’s with you guys?”

“Yeah why are you so thin and stuff?” Fat Me asked.

“This is how we look in our world.” I posed sexily “Our guild would hate fatties like you.”

“We have special poisons to make us more attractive.” Natsu told her “Girls get curves, guys get muscle.”

“Around here we like to be big.” Fat Natsu said “We even enchanted the food to grow more.”

“We like other things too.” Lucy and Wendy said rubbing Natsu’s big thighs.

I looked around the guild and recognized some faces. There were big Juvia and Gray, the boy trying to feed the woman.

Mira had one of the larger bodies and was serving people food while they slapped her ass.

I saw Bisca and Alzack rubbing bellies as they made out.

Levy was face down in a cake, her huge ass shown off for all involved.

I also noticed one last girl, she was only around 350 to 400 pounds, had short white hair and looked a lot like a girl I saw in a picture with Mira.

“I just can’t believe guys in your world like that.” Lucy pointed at me “Don’t you want a girl with more meat on her bones.”

“Hey!” I pouted “How can you say that when you’re fucking a guy with no looks, where’s his muscles and sexy body!”

“This is sexy!” Fat me said gesturing to Natsu.

“I’m gorgous compared to you.” I scoffed.

“You gorgeous, you’re as thin as a rail!” she yelled back.

“You’re Natsu wouldn’t be able to handle one of us.” Lucy looked at him “Unless you’re up to a challenge.”

“You wanna settle this!” I yelled.

“Yeah let’s do it!” Lucy waddled up to me.

“Hmph!” we walked past each other.

“Let me show you a real woman.” I told Fat Natsu.

“What she said.” Fat Lucy pulled my Natsu into a kiss.

“I’ll show her.” I growled a bit looking at the bigger Natsu “RAAH!”

“WHOA!” he gasped when I ripped his shirt open, his large man boobs shaking a big.

“Jeez look at these things!” I flicked his thick nipples “You’re such a fatass, you better be able to make me feel good.”

I looked back and saw huge Lucy hugging Natsu into her, his hands squeezing her large rear.

“TSK!” I hissed and got on my knees “This belly is huge…where the hell’s your cock?”

I pushed his rolled fat belly up and saw it.

“Well at least you’ve got a big dick.” I shrugged “NOM!”

I leaned in and started sucking him off, he was all soft and fat, I could feel his belly jiggling on top of my head as I bobbed back and forth. I heard other moans from the Natsu Lucy pair but I couldn’t see them since I was trapped under a belly.

“Oh that…feels good.” Fat Natsu groaned.

“Of course it does.” I kissed his tip “You’re getting a real BJ.”

I kept on sucking till Fatsu was moaning more and more, I could feel his balls getting ready to pop.

“UGH!” he groaned as he started to cum, his jizz flowing into my throat.

He tasted almost identical to my Natsu, so that was a nice surprise.

“Oh come on, fuck that fat ass.” I heard Lucy moan.

I looked back and already saw Natsu had her doggy style, her fat jiggling and shaking around with each thrust. Even Happy and Carla had gotten involved, the two cats tag teaming with Gray and Juvia.

“Come on Fatsu.” I pushed the titanic boy over, his body jiggling around before I slid him into me “HMM Not as big as I’m used to but it’ll do.”

I started rolling my hips and letting his cock push inside me. Fatsu was moaning nicely and jiggling in a playful way.

“Hmm look at you, your boobs are shaking almost as much as mine are.” I laughed at his chest shaking around.

The two of us moaned as we rocked against each other, I could hear my Natsu and Fat Lucy doing the same. Flesh smacked on flesh, bodies grinded on bodies as more and more moans cut the air.

“Ha…ha…OHHH!” I moaned.

“OHH!” Fatsu grunted as he busted inside me.

“OHH BABY!” Lucy moaned as she came on Natsu’s big cock.

“Ha…ha…” I laid next to her “I think in retrospect, your Natsu isn’t like…that bad. He’s kinda cute that big.”

“Hmm, yeah your Natsu’s pretty hot too.” She laughed “Tie?”

“Tie.” I nodded.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Erza Vs Erza!**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Erza Vs Erza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Erza’s POV**

“HYA!” I swung my sword at a soldier “I can’t believe someone like you is fighting me, I’m too beautiful for this.”

“You call that beautiful, your so small.” A woman’s voice said behind me.

I turned around and jumped back as a huge woman cannonballed onto the bridge, cracking it with her massive weight.

“Who are you?” I asked the jiggling blob of a woman.

“Erza Knightwalker.” She smirked patting her large belly “Biggest woman in all of Edolas and Captain of the Royal Guard.”

“Erza Scarlet.” I put a hand on my wide hips “Master of Fairy Tail and Sexiest woman around, seems your this worlds version of me.”

“I suppose so.” She waddled towards me, “But there can be only one stunningly beautiful Erza. So sorry, but I’m going to have to crush you under my ass!”

“Not gonna happen!” I dodged her slam.

We exchanged a few moves, Knightwalker tried to crush me under her large belly but I rolled to the side and blasted her with some magic. I flipped up and smothered her head in my tender thighs, making the fatty lick my pussy a bit.

“Seems your good at eating more than just food.” I knocked her to the floor as I moaned “But we’re not done.”

“We?” Knightwalker groaned unable to sit up, struggling like a beach whale.

“I called some of my guild mates to show you how much better we are.” I smirked.

“What’s up Erza?” Gray asked.

“You need something?” Natsu followed him in.

“Yes boys.” I smiled gesturing to my fat clone “A lady needs some help, so why don’t you lend her a hand.”

They both nodded and dropped their pants, showing Knightwalker their large flaccid cocks.

“Oh my, they are big.” She gulped as she started to stroke them off.

Slowly she opened her mouth and started sucking them both off, slobbering like she was trying to eat two plump sausages at once. The guys were groaning seeming to be content with their pleasure.

“HMMM!” Knightwalker moaned as she bobbed her head, her multiple chins squishing together “MMM!”

Both Natsu and Gray moaned as they blasted some hot loads into her mouth. After that they both got ready for the next step, since Natsu was bigger than Gray he laid in front of Knightwalker while Gray got behind the large woman.

“Look at this ass.” Gray said rubbing his dick against her fat butt.

“Her tits are huge too.” Natsu squeezed the woman “I guess there’s something to be said for fatties looking good.”

“Don’t tease her boys, just show how we’re better.” I smirked.

“OHHH!” Knightwalker moaned as the two boys pushed their fat cocks into her pussy, sharing the wide space.

The two boys gave her a good fucking, plowing her pussy with their girthy cocks.

“Come on are you even trying?” Natsu asked Gray “I feel like I’m doing all the work.”

Gray just grunted and tried to go faster.

“It’s not his fault that he’s not as big and sexy as you Natsu.” I giggled “After all Lucy’s the one who won you that second potion, Gray’s girls lost.”

I reached deep into my armor dimension and pulled out a bottle and popped the cork “Here Gray, I think you’ve earned this.”

Since he was still fucking Fat Erza I poured half the potion into his open mouth. He groaned as his muscle mass expanded and he got even hunkier.

“OHHH!” Knightwalker screamed in pleasure as his cock grew inside of her.

“Shit it’s getting really tight.” Natsu groaned as Gray was now equal to him in size.

“Hmm?” I looked at the remains of the potion “You know Lucy got to have more of this but I’m the guild master so she shouldn’t be sexier than me…”

I chugged the remaining half of the potion and moaned as my body got even sexier, my tits grew, my legs got longer and sexier as my ass got nice and firm. My hair lengthened and lustered as my lips plumped up.

“Ohh Baby~” I moaned “That feels divine…HMM!”

I walked over and slammed my juicy booty on Knightwalker’s face “Eat me out you fatass! OHH!”

I moaned as Knightwalker started to lick my pussy while Natsu got one of my big tits into his mouth. The four of us moaned in this make shift orgy, our bodies dripping with sweat and pleasure. Natsu and Gray were both grunting like beasts as their cocks blasted rope after rope of jizz into Knightwalker, the fatty unable to keep up with us and passing out.

“Hmm, good job boys.” I looked at the two studs “You’re making the guild proud.”

“Thanks.” They both said in deep sexy voices.

“Oh but you’re still hard…” I smirked my sexy lips “Come here, let Master take care of you.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lisanna returns home.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Edolas Part 3- Lisanna

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“HMPH!” I pouted.

“What’s the matter Lucy?” Erza asked.

“It’s not fair, why’s Natsu all over Lisanna now that she’s back.” I huffed “I mean I’ve got bigger boobies, a better ass and give awesome BJs, so why’s he looking at that whale of a girl!”

“Natsu and Lisanna are old friends, she just got back from Edolas a few hours ago, cut them some slack.” Erza giggled.

“So, I bet he’s gonna fuck her later too.” I stomped my foot “First Virgo and Layla, then Wendy and now this, plus you got sexier too! There’s not enough cock to go around!”

“Poor Lucy.” Erza teased hugging me “Although I do know your pain, hey why don’t we head back to the house and you and I will have a little fun?”

“HMM!” I moaned a bit as our boobs pressed together “Okay.”

* * *

 

**Natsu’s POV**

“I can barely believe that’s what the guild is into.” Lisanna said “Even my siblings are almost unrecognizable.”

“Yeah.” I laughed “You certainly don’t look related to them.”

“I guess it’s because I’m so big right.” She patted her belly “Over in Edolas is was all about being big and soft but over here it’s about sexy, it’s certainly a different look that I don’t match.”

“Why are you sounding so depressed?” I asked “I don’t mind I think you look cute like this.”

“You might but I really don’t.” she sighed “Seeing all the other girls I just feel jealousy of how sexy they look. Even with you I feel different, you’re a big muscly hunk and I’m just a fat loser.’

“Stop saying that.” I told her “But…if you’re so upset about how you look you might as well try the potion, you’d take it to join the guild anyway.”

“Okay…” she smiled at me “Thanks for saying those nice things anyway.”

Lisanna drank the potion and slowly stared to moan.

“Oh…oh I can feel it…HMMM!”

Lisanna started to change, the fat melting off her body as she slimmed down in size before gaining some major curves, large breasts, plump lips, wide flared out hips and some very meaty thighs, she was very pear shaped.

“Ohh I didn’t know it would feel so good.” Lisanna moaned hugging her body “Well Natsu, am I sexy now?”

“Yeah, very.” I held her thighs as we started making out.

I felt Lisanna’s hands exploring my muscles as I laid her on the bed and spread her legs.

“Natsu what are you-HAAA!” she screamed as I buried my head between her legs and started eating her out.

I rapidly flicked my tongue against her clit as my hands held her tender thighs, Lisanna was moaning loudly and rubbing her soft breasts, squirming on the bed as I held her down and munched on her lips.

“You taste good Lisanna.” I said dragging my tongue up her dripping folds.

“You sure now how to treat a lady Natsu.” She moaned a bit “When did you become such a stud?”

“I’d say around the time Erza started making everyone drink her potion.” I stood up showed her my raging boner “Then I grew this thing.”

“You’re huge!” she gasped “Just looking at it is making me wet, I can’t wait any more, fuck me Natsu!”

“UGH!” I grunted a bit and slid into her “So tight.”

“HMM I’m gonna split in two!” she moaned rolling her hips as I settled inside of her “Please Natsu!”

I started pumping my hips to thrust into her as Lisanna’s breasts wobbled on her chest. My hands were on her wide hips, pulling her deeper onto my cock, her face going wild with pleasure.

“Yes Natsu yes! OHH FUCK!” Lisanna threw her head back and shook with her orgasm.

Since I wasn’t done yet I flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach and kept up the pounding, Lisanna moaning as my hands squeezed her plump ass and railed her as hard as possible.

“Lisanna…I think I’m gonna…UGH!” I groaned suddenly blowing my load inside her.

“HAA!” she gripped the sheets as she climaxed again.

We went at it for a little bit longer before laying down, Lisanna resting her head on my chest.

“Natsu that was amazing.” She giggled “I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Of course, but you’re not the only girl I’m asked to please.” I said rubbing her back.

“I don’t care.” She reached down and started stroking my shaft.

“MMM Lisanna.” I moaned “Even with that potion you can still change, you sure you won’t overeat and go back to your other look?”

“I doubt that’ll be a problem.” She licked the tip sensually “So long as I get some of this yummy man meat I’ll be more than satisfied.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Juvia and Cana get to play with the new and improved Gray.**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Gray and His Girls

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Juvia’s POV**

“It’s utterly unacceptable!” I pouted at Cana “For Erza to do something like that with Gray, he’s ours!”

“I mean can you blame her.” She licked her plump lips “Besides she made him sexier so I’d say it evens out.”

“Well yeah he is hunkier.” I drooled.

“Exactly, we just have to remind him of what he’s got.” She smirked at me “Tonight we’ll make sure Gray knows how good we are and doesn’t ever think about other girls.”

“Of course.” I giggled with her.

* * *

 

**Later**

The night Cana and I dragged Gray back to our shared abode and made him lay on the bed naked.

“Well Gray, do you like what you see?” Cana and I hugged, smashing our tits together.

“Yeah…” he slowly stroked his cock.

Cana and I got on the bed next to him, me on the right and her on the left. We both kissed him, rubbing his abs and pecs as he rubbed one out to get hard.

“HMMM!” I moaned as he started sucking on one of my breasts.

“You’re so big and sexy Gray.” Cana licked his tip “But it was so mean to not let us be the first ones to use this big boy toy.”

“Sorry.” He said flicking his tongue over my nipple “But you know how Erza is.”

“It’s still not fair.” I pouted “You have to make it up to us…”

“Juvia’s right, so we’ll be in charge tonight.” Cana smirked before starting to down his cock between her succulent lips.

I moved and sat my plump rump on Gray’s chest, spreading my legs and folds “Gray~”

Gray leaned his head forward and started eating me out,, making me moan while his tongue slithered in and out of me. Cana was still doing her part, going to town bobbing her head and making slurping sounds as she sucked his monster cock. I could feel Gray’s hands on my rear, while it was nice to get a tender licking from Gray what I really wanted to sample was that dick, but Cana was hogging it all right now.

“OH FUCK!” She groaned squatting down and letting Gray’s dick push into her “HMM! SO BIG!”

I pouted a bit with jealousy before suddenly moaning again as Gray flicked his tongue over my clit. Behind me I could hear Cana’s breasts slapping around as she rode Gray’s cock, my own hips moving and grinding my snatch into my lover’s face.

“Gray I can’t…HAAA!” I screamed as I orgasmed, juices spraying all over his face.

“Yeah…yeah…OHHH YES!”  Cana screamed throwing her head back and screaming in pleasure as Gray came inside of her.

“Switch!” I practically threw her off Gray’s rod and slammed my pussy down on it “HMMM!”

“Jeez you don’t have any patience.” She laughed shoving her ass in Gray’s face “Come on you stud it’s my turn to see what that tongue can do, from the sounds Juvia was making it’s gonna be great.”

Gray spread Cana’s cheeks and started to lick at her pussy, all the while I was slamming down on his waist, my tits smacking around, moans flying out of my mouth like gasping bullets, the sheer size enough to make me weak.

“Damn Juvia you look good riding that cock.” Cana smirked “HMM!”

I kept up my riding, my jiggling breasts smacking up and down, my nipple rock hard and still coated in Gray’s saliva as his penis plunged deeper and deeper in, my body shaking and teetering on the edge of an explosive orgasm.

“HAAAA!” I screamed in pleasure as Gray’s cock twitched and started spraying cum into me, rope after rope of thick semen coating my walls “UGGGHHAAA!”

I fell back off his cock, one last rope shooting out and splattering down.

“Not bad Juvia.” Cana smirked “But Gray still has a long way to go to make up for sleeping around without permission.”

We both wrapped our tits around his cock.

“We’re going to make sure you know you have to ask us if you can play with other girls.” I giggled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Carla takes a new lover.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The day in Fairy Tail was just like any other, the guild was filled with plenty of moans, fapping and all sorts of sexual noises. Natsu had Virgo on her back, ramming the maid spirit’s pussy harder and harder, meanwhile Gray was getting solid head from both Aquarius and Juvia, an extra wet BJ.

“PURR~” Carla moaned as her breasts were rubbed by strong paws “Hmm, you boys know how to make a girl purr.”

The sexy white cat’s tail was swaying as her breasts were kissed and fondled by Happy, and her new lover, a large black fur Exceed named Panther lily, or Lily for short, originally he came back with Gajeel but Carla was quick to tame the big beast.

“Come on boys, if all you’re going to do is play with my breasts I’ll have to go get someone else to satisfy me.” She said stroking both their cocks “I mean you’re both hard so I know you want it, now stick it in me already.”

Both male cats purred at her, lifting her up and sandwiching her between their muscular wild bodies. She hummed a bit and nuzzled against Happy as his big cock penetrated her wet cunt, her nipples poking into his chest as he started thrusting into her, meanwhile Lily was cupping her soft plushy rear, his thicker rod pushing into her asshole.

“YES!” Carla moaned as both her holes were stuffed with catboy cock.

The white catgirl rolled her body with the pleasure as she was continually thrusted into. Her lowers used their paws to explore her body, rubbing her soft parts and making her purr like made.

“HMM!” she hummed softly as her tail whipped Lily in the face “Yes…YESSS! HAAA!”

Carla let out a powerful growl as she orgasmed, her holes squeezing down to milk her mates. Both Happy and Lily growled at her sudden increased resistance before they busted inside of her, washing her walls with their seed.

“Good job boys.” Carla purred caressing both their cheeks “Hmm, but don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

* * *

 

**Later**

After spending most of the day satisfying Carla who was like a bitch in heat, Lily returned to his new home, but no sooner was he in the door than he was wrapped up in something else.

“OH FUCK!” Levy screamed riding Gajeel raw right there on the couch “Harder! COME ON HARDER!”

“HMM Yeah.” Gajeel groaned pushing his hips even faster to satisfy Levy’s insatiable needs.

Originally after the Phantom Lord incident Levy had taken Gajeel on as a sort of sex slave, but the near constant love making had made them into more mutual lovers, although Levy was still the one in obvious control and wasn’t afraid to throw her ass around to get what she wanted from her stud.

“Oh Lily you’re back.” Levy moaned still rolling her hips and fucking Gajeel, his balls nearly being crushed under her fat ass “Don’t just watch join in.”

She leaned closer to Gajeel, a task only made easy by her lack of breasts “My pussy can handle two of you boys no problem, HMM…but hurry up I don’t think I’ll last forever.”

Lily of course wasn’t going to miss out on this, walking up to her Gajeel spread Levy’s huge asscheeks for his partner and let the cat push into Levy’s pussy with him, their cocks briefly touching.

“OHHHA!” Levy drooled a bit as she was double stuffed “Oh yeah that’s good…I see why Lucy likes Happy so much…”

Levy was in heaven as her pussy was perpetually pistoned by the two strong men, her ass quaking with wobbles and jiggles as more and more of her motions were matched with. Both boys were grabbing as much of her fine behind as they could, Gajeel also with the benefit of being able to tease her tiny nipples with his studded tongue, Levy begging for more.

“Yes…yes…OH FUCK YESSS!” Levy screamed “HHAAAAOOOOAAA!”  
The big assed short blue haired girl shook with pleasure, her body shaking like it was in the middle of an epileptic fit. Neither of her male partners could bear with her incredible tightness and exploded inside her, her pussy flooded with more cum than it could handle, the excess running out like an overfilled donut.

“That was awesome…” Levy panted still coming off her high “So good.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Not entirely sure yet, I’m thinking something related to a guild wide transformation like I did in some of my other stories. I’m leaning either Gender Bender fun, or something animal related.**

**Fun Fact, this chapter was originally just supposed to be the part with Carla, Happy and Lily but I decided to expand it and make it a bit more Lily focused.**

**Till Next Time**


	20. Gender Bender

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

It was another normal night at Fairy Tail, most of the guild had gone home but there were a few still hanging out and fucking. Lucy and Erza were making out with Natsu, their lover squeezing their breasts, Juvia was there sucking Gray’s big fat cock while on top of the table Levy was laying on her back, her thick thighs wrapped around Gajeel’s head as he ate her out. Everyone else in the guild had gone home for the night but this lot were wrapping up their love sessions.

“Natsu~” Lucy moaned as the boy sucked on one of her big tits.

“You certainly love tits don’t you.” Erza moaned as he also had his lips around one of her thick nipples.

“HMMM!” Natsu hummed squeezing and sucking their huge tits.

There was a loud slurping sound as next to them Juvia was on her knees under the table, looking up with big doe eyes as she deepthroated Gray’s meaty shlong.

“Cum for me Gray~” Juvia moaned slapping his cock again her large bust “Juvia wants to taste your cum.”

Lastly Levy was moaning louder and louder, rubbing her own breasts as Gajeel licked her pussy.

“Ohh yes baby, get that tongue deep in there.” She shivered a bit “Oh the stud! I’m gonna…OHHH!”

Levy came forcefully, her juices splashing on Gajeel’s metallic face as she game from his powerful tongue. It didn’t take much more sucking for Gray to cum as well and Lucy and Erza to melt into Natsu’s hands.

“It’s late, we should probably get home.” Natsu got up.

“Okay~” Lucy cooed.

“We wouldn’t want to keep Wendy waiting.” Erza laughed.

“Hang on you guys, stick around for a second.” Levy smiled.

“What’s up?” Gray asked her.

“I have a new spell and I was hoping you guys would help me try it out.” She explained.

“What kind of spell is it?” Erza asked.

“You’ll see, it’ll be more fun as a surprise.” Levy’s fingertip glowed as she wrote in the air **“SWAP!”**

The word of power appeared in the air and then let off a flash of light that blinded all seven people and when it faded out they all noticed something was very different about themselves.

“Huh?”  Lucy gasped in a surprisingly deep tone.

“Whoa.” Erza groaned a bit.

“Oh my.” Juvia hummed.

“It worked perfectly.” Levy smirked “We all swapped genders.”

The girls had all lost their smooth hourglass curves and were now sporting short hair, powerful muscular frames, sharp male faces and between their legs were long nearly foot long cocks paired with hearty testicles.

“What about the guys?” Erza asked cupping her balls to check out her new self.

“Just look.” Levy pointed.

Just across from them were three stunningly gorgeous women, the first had long pink hair, a plump pair of lips large breasts like the ones Lucy used to have and a sexy fat ass.

The next had mid length black hair, sexy pale white skin, large breasts, plump lips and a cute ass.

The last one was shorter than the other two by about a head, had long black hair, the largest breasts in the group looking like a pair of melons had been strapped on, not to mention her big nipples which had studs through them.

“You boys look great.” Lucy giggled.

“I’ve got boobs.” Natsu cupped his big chest.

“Hmm…I feel so…” Gray moaned a bit.

“Horny.” Gajeel groaned as her nipples got even harder.

“You boys are bimbos now.” Levy laughed “This spell will last for a couple hours, so why don’t we have some fun.”

“So this is what it’s like to have a penis huh.” Juvia smirked a bit as she swam her hardening rod.

“It’s certainly an interesting feeling.” Erza smirked stroking herself a few times “Come here Natsu, Lucy and I will show you the best parts of being a woman.”

“You do look sexy.” Natsu giggled walking over to them, her hips swaying sensually.

As soon as she got close Lucy and Erza were quick to get their hands on his chest, squeezing and rubbing him to make him moan, Natsu’s hands slowly falling low to stroke them both off.

Near them Juvia on her knees licking Gray’s pussy and making him scream in pleasure while Levy was twisting and pulling Gajeel’s thick nipples.

“Hmm Natsu that’s good.” Erza moaned as the pinkette got on her knees and started sucking her and Lucy off.

“I didn’t know a Blowjob felt this good!” Lucy groaned deeply.

Natsu smirked a bit as her pleasured the girls turned boys, near them Gray and Juvia had started to 69 and Levy was getting a titfuck from Gajeel’s massive mammories. Natsu alternated between sucking Lucy or Erza but it wasn’t long before both were groaning.

“I feel like I’m…UGH!” Erza groaned as her thick cock spurted out cum, blasting it into Natsu’s face and hair.

“HMM!” Lucy moaned as she came as well, her spunk flowing right into Natsu’s mouth.

“Ohh…” the pink bimbo moaned “Cum tastes…yummy.”

“We’re not done yet cutie pie.” Erza laid down and pulled Natsu on top of her “Right Lucy.”

“Not until we get to try this.” Lucy patted Natsu’s ass and teased his pussy with her cock.

Natsu just saw Erza lick her lips and felt her knocking on the same whole.

“Wait I’ve never done it like this before you can’t both-OHHH!” He let out a moaning scream like a whale as his pussy was stretched wide by both cocks.

Both started thrusting into Natsu, making him moan more and more as their dicks pumped and plunged deep into her silky yet tight hole, their shafts bumping up against each other. Alongside them Levy had picked up Gajeel and started carry fucking her while Juvia had Gray on his back, her sizable rod plunging in and out of his dripping hole. As usual the guild was filled with moans and sex the only difference being who was what gender, but that didn’t stop everyone from loving the pleasure and the feelings running through their bodies.

“Ohh you two I’m gonna…” Natsu squealed a bit as Erza sucked his tits and fucked him harder “HAAA!”

Lucy and Erza both groaned as Natsu became unbearably tight, both of there cocks spraying out copious amounts of cum that had to total close to a half pint easily. The other couples came as well, filling each other with cum. It unfortunately didn’t last much longer as the group returned to their old forms, the girls getting their sexy curves back while the boys got their muscles and dicks.

“That was fun.” Lucy giggled pressing her tits against Natsu’s chest “but I think I prefer when you fuck me Natsu.”

“You weren’t too bad.” Natsu said putting a hand on her ass and Erza’s.

“Juvia agrees.” The blue haired girl said kissing her lover “It was nice but Juvia likes it when Gray fucks her.”

“Having a cock was cool though.” Levy laughed a bit “Although it was kinda annoying that Gajeel had bigger tits than me.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future**

**Next Time- Lucy gets to know more about Cana.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. DILF

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

I was walking around town with Cana, both of us bouncing and giggling as we sat in the park.

“Haa…” Cana sighed a bit.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“Ehh, my Dad is coming back to town.” She shrugged “He’s in the guild but he’s been gone for a while, so I’m not sure how he’ll take my new look.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it, you’re super sexy!” I giggled.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Cana!” I drooled a bit “Your Dad…is a total DILF!”

Cana’s dad, Gildarts, had shown back up and he was so handsome, he didn’t even need a sexy potion to make me wet.

“I guess.” She blushed a bit.

“Hi!” I went up and hugged Gildarts arm, my boobs smashing against his good arm “I’m Lucy, Cana’s friend.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.” He smiled looking at my breasts.

“Hehehe, you know you’ve been gone for so long I’d love to show you around town, I’m sure Natsu won’t mind.” I giggled.

“Lucy!” Cana grabbed his other arm “He’s my daddy I can show him around.”

“Hmph.” I smirked and puffed out my chest “He needs a real woman, one with a huge…motherly look.”

“Just because you’ve got bigger tits doesn’t mean you’re sexier!” Cana pulled her top open “Right Daddy, I’ve got sexy boobs, right?”

“Oh…wow.” Gildarts gulped.

“Hmm, fine, we’ll settle this the hard way.” I smirked.

“Sounds good to me.” Cana said “Let’s go Dad.”

The two of us dragged Gildarts back to a bedroom in the guild and threw him on the bed, stripping him down.

“Yummy.” I licked my lips.

“Don’t be so embarrassed.” Cana giggled at her father “I love making people feel good.”

Cana started going down on Gildarts, bobbing her head up and down to suck his cock.

“I’ll show you some love to.” I smiled sitting next to him and smothering his face with my huge boobies.

“MMMM!” Gildarts moaned kissing my breasts as I rubbed my big booty on his chest.

I heard Cana still moaning, lubing up her dad’s dick with her lips as she wrapped her breasts around the rod.

“It gets me so wet to see you suck your dad’s cock.” I moaned rubbing my pussy as I watched “Hmm he’s moaning so much and sucking my tits, I think he wants to cum Cana!”

“MMM!” Cana’s eyes went wide as Gildarts came, flooding her mouth with cum “Ohh…so warm.”

“My turn!” I giggled pushing Cana back and sliding down Gildarts shaft “Ohh, so big.”

“Holy cow.” Gildarts groaned as I started bouncing up and down on his cock, my tits slapping around.

“You like big tits don’t you.” I giggled slapping my tits around more “I like them too.”

“He’s such a pervert isn’t he.” Cana started to kiss me as I rode his cock.

“I’m not complaining as long as I get to fuck like this!” I moaned loudly.

Cana spun around and slammed her ass on her dad’s face “Eat me out Daddy!”

Gildarts’ hands dug into Cana’s soft bottom, making her moan, I was still begging for more as I rode his cock, leaning in to kiss Cana. We met in the middle like an arch, both of us kissing and rubbing each other’s breasts as we let Cana’s father make us moan.

“Maybe we can accept this as a tie?” I giggled as my pussy was stretched.

“Good enough for me.” Cana smirked.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Next Time- It’s exam time!**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. S-Class Exam Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“MWWWAAH!” I pouted my lips as I covered them with sexy dark red lipstick.

“OOHH NATSU!” I heard an orgasmic scream from the shower as Virgo came for the fourth time this morning.

Since Erza told me there was something big happening at the guild today I wanted to look good, and Virgo had no issue being Natsu’s shower fuck.

“Don’t take too much longer.” I giggled leaning my head in and seeing Virgo with her tits smashed against the wall as Natsu plowed her “We don’t wanna be late.”

“Yeah I’ll…UGH!” Natsu blasted inside Virgo “be right there.”

Once Natsu actually showered off and got dressed the two of us headed to the guild. It was a little livelier than usual and Erza was on the stage in a sexy tight red dress.

“Alright who’s ready to hear about this year’s S-Class Exam.” She smiled pushing her tits out.

“YEAH!”

“This year we’ll be doing things a little differently.” She smirked and winked “Since the guild has changed so much this last year I decided to make the exam more true to what this guild is about-!”

Erza ripped off her dress to reveal she was wearing nothing but a pair of pasties on her tits and a thong on her bottoms, the thong nearly swallowed by her plushy ass cheeks.

“So sexy.” I giggled.

“But I only think there are four people worthy to compete, these boys will get to pick whichever sexy partner they want to compete with.” Erza smiled “So competing this year are…Natsu! Gray! Elfman and Levy!”

“YEAH!”

“You’ve all got a week to pick a partner, practice all you want and meet me at Tenrou Island for a sexy showdown. You can only play with one harem member but you can bring the rest to watch if you want.” Erza blew a kiss “Good luck.”

“Natsu.” Me, Wendy, Layla and all his sexy partners cooed “Pick me.”

“Slow down.” He laughed a bit.

Levy had already picked Gajeel and Elfman could only use Ever but Gray and Natsu both had choices to make.

“I’ve been with you the longest.” I pouted pushing my boobs on his hard pecs “And I’m the biggest and sexiest.”

“She has a point.” Layla sighed.

“This is a sex contest and we want Natsu to win.” Virgo sighed.

“I guess Lucy’s the best choice.” Wendy pouted a bit.

“YAY!” I happily kissed Natsu.

“Looks like we’ll be going head to head.” Cana smiled at me.

“You’re playing with Gray?” I asked.

“Sure am.” She hugged him “My and my manly hunk are gonna get S-Class for sure.”

“We’ll see, me and Natsu won’t lose.” I cooed “Come on Natsu let’s train.”

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With a chance at S-Class on the line all four teams were going hard at Training.

“UGH!” Gajeel groaned cumming in Levy’s ass.

“Yeah you like it when I slam that fat ass on your cock.” She smirked “But you gotta take more, stop cumming so soon.”

“Ha…” Gajeel just panted a bit.

“We’re not done.” Levy grinded her ass a bit “Now fuck me, and try not to cum for at least an hour.”

Gajeel grunted a bit, grabbed her big ass and started thrusting his pierced dick into her cum filled asshole.

Elsewhere in town Evergreen was moaning loudly as she laid back on the bed and let Elfman fuck her with his big cock.

“Look at my big tits jiggle.” She moaned “and your cock makes my pussy feel so good!”

Elfman groaned a bit as he busted inside of Ever, filling her to the brim with cum.

“Yeah…you and those big heavy balls are gonna carry us to the win.” She moaned pulling off and licking his cock.

At another house Juvia was pouting a bit as Cana and Gray fucked loudly on the couch.

“Juvia should be the one partnered with Gray.” She grumbled rubbing her pussy and watching them fuck.

“Oh Gray that’s the spot!” Cana screamed “Fuck me you stud!”

“So…unfair!” Juvia moaned cumming all over her fingers.

Lastly was Natsu and Lucy, they were so acquainted with each other so training was mostly unneeded but neither of them were going to pass up the chance for sex.

“HMM! Natsu.” Lucy moaned laying on top of the boy, her tits pushing against his chest as her fucked her.

“Here we…go!” He groaned blowing inside her.

“OHHH!” Lucy drooled “Hmm Natsu we’re gonna win for sure.”

“With you as my partner there’s no way I’ll lose.” He smirked smacking her ass playfully.

“We’ll be Sexy Class in no time.” Lucy giggled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	23. S-Class Exam Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

We were on a big ship heading out towards the exam, it was all the participants and a few others spectators like all of Natsu’s harem except Layla who stayed home since she was a tad under the weather, Juvia was here too. Most everyone was in a swimsuit and relaxing since it was so hot.

I was in a sexy skin tight golden bikini that hugged my hips and was loose enough to let my tits jiggle lots.

“Hmm.” I licked my lips as I took in the sights on the ship.

Most of the guys were just in briefs and their muscly bodies were so yummy, and the bikinis on the girls were good to, as was the sex. Most of the girls were just in small bikinis but the one that had my attention right now was Levy and the micro bikini she had on. The top was thin strings but since she had such small breasts it covered her alright, the real show was in the rear where her thong like bottom was being swallowed up by her juicy cheeks, it was so bad if you looked at her from behind you wouldn’t even think she had bottoms on at all. Right now she was laying out on her belly tanning a bit so her ass was pointed up and on display and it looked good.

“Would you like me to but more tanning oil on you Levy?” I asked.

“That’d be great.” Levy smirked at me.

I walked over to her, hips swaying with each step as I grabbed the sunscreen, lubed up my hands and started rubbing it on her soft skin, her back soon glistening as I moved down towards her ass.

“HMMM!” Levy let out a pleasant moan as I started to dig my fingers into her ass and massage her while rubbing in the oil “Lucy…that’s great.”

“I’m glad you like it.” I rubbed my fingers in her crack, sliding the thong bottom to the side and slipping in a few fingers.

“OHH!” Levy gasped a bit “Lucy I love the way you oil me up.”

“You were already so wet, what’s got you so horny?” I smirked finger blasting her oily ass.

“Excitement of the exam, looking at you’re sexy body.” She laughed “And that.”

I looked up and saw she was talking about Natsu and Lisanna fucking.

“You’re letting your partner fuck someone else before the exam?” Levy smirked.

“They’re just warming him up for me.” I said pumping my fingers, my boobs jiggling a from the momentum as my arms thrusted “Sides, I think it’s hot too, look at Lisanna’s butt she’s almost as big as you.”

“I’ve got the best ass in the guild.” Levy smirked “No one can hold a candle to my plump peach.”

“I know, I wish I had one like this.” I playfully patted her rear like bongos.

* * *

 

**Natsu’s POV**

“Harder Natsu please!” Lisanna moaned leaning over the railing of the ship as I fucked her fat ass.

My hands gripped her wide hips as my own hips thrusted my cock deep into her warm and tight hole. The heat around us was making me sweat, drops trailing down my tone muscles.

“HMM!” Lisanna let out another moan as I started pumping and pleasuring her like she wanted “Yes OHH NATSU BABY!”

Lisanna threw her head back and screamed with pleasure as she orgasmed for the fifth time this session.

“UGH!” I groaned a bit as shot another few ropes of my cum into her.

“That was great Natsu.” She moaned slipping her tiny lavender bikini back on “If you want to do it again before we get to the island just ask okay~”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” I said squeezing her ass and kissing her.

“Hmm, you’ve become such a hunk, I can’t wait for you to be S-class.” She moaned “You’ll make sure to keep fucking all of us right?”

“Yeah.” I smirked “Say, where’s Erza?”

“I think she went to the island ahead of time with Mira.” Lisanna pouted her plump lips.

* * *

 

**Erza’s POV**

“HMM!”

“HAAA OHH!”

“Oh Erza when was the last time we got fucked like this?” Mira asked bouncing up and down on Laxus cock.

“It’s been a while!” I moaned shaking my ass and holding Gildarts down “HMM HAAA!”

I had brought the other S-Class members to the island early to make sure things were set up be we just ended up fucking in the end, not that I was complaining I had heard great things about Gildarts and he was living up to expectations.

“So Erza what do you think about the prospects this year?” Mira asked as we laid on our backs and let the guys fuck us, our tits wobbling all over on our chests.

“They’re all great.” I moaned as my pussy was pounded “Elfman is probably the biggest underdog but he’s got Ever with him, Levy looks amazing and she’s in control so she and Gajeel will always be on the same page, Gray’s a cutie and Cana great but…I don’t know how anyone’s gonna stand up to Natsu and Lucy, he’s a total hunk and she’s a bombshell, just thinking about them fucking makes me-OHHH!”

“Fufufu.” Mira giggled “You so cute when you’re cumming-HAAA!”

“You’re one to talk making a face like that.” I smirked “HMM!’

The two of us leaned closer and started to kiss and rub each other happily.

_I’m looking forward to this exam, I hope you all show me a good time._

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Exam!**

**Till Next Time!**


	24. S-Class Exam Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**  
** The four duos had gathered on the beach of Tenrou Island where a sexy bikini clad Erza was already waiting for them. Everyone was dressed in sexy swimsuits, the guys even wearing speedos that showed off their bulges and thick leg muscle. All the sexy spectators were there too.

“Welcome everyone.” Erza cooed “Are you ready to start the exam?”

“YEAH!”

“Okay~” she moaned a bit “It’s got three parts and one team will lose at the end of each round, the last team standing will be S-Class. No special treatment though are you ready to hear the first contest?”

Erza started sensually sucking on her right index finger “It’s an oral contest, I wanna see the girls give the best head they can. I mean the first round like has to be foreplay you know, do you best.”

“Wait how do we know who will win?” Levy asked.

“There are a lot of criteria, just do your best, you can go until the male of your team cums.” Erza giggled “Get on your knees girls!”

Erza walked her sexy hips to a beach chair and sat down while Lucy, Levy, Ever and Cana got on their knees.

“START!”

“HMMM!” the girls all immediately started licking and lubing up their lover’s cocks.

“Lucy~” Natsu groaned a bit.

“Natsu let’s do that position.” Lucy cooed.

Lucy laid on her beck and spread her tits, Natsu sliding his cock in between those huge hooters and letting Lucy suck him while shaking her tits on his shaft.

“URK!” Cana gaged a bit as she pushed as much of Gray’s shaft down her throat as she could to deepthroat him.

Her mouth slobbered all over her as nearby Levy sucked on Gajeel’s balls and made him moan as she licked the studs and piercings on his cock.

Lastly Evergreen’s mouth was opened wide as she bobbed up and down on her burly partner.

“Hmm, yes.” Erza hummed rubbing her tits as she watched them all giving some expert head.

“Enjoying the show Erza?” Wendy asked seeing her guild master already with a hand down her pants.

“Very much.” Erza cooed watching the boys get their cocks suck “Are you?”

“You know it, just wish I was competing myself.” She giggled getting on her knees and spreading Erza’s legs.

“Hmm?” Erza smirked a bit “Go right ahead-OH!”

“HMM!” Wendy shoved her head into Erza’s crotch and started licking her pussy and eating the woman out, the red head was already soaked from watching the sexy foreplay so Wendy had plenty of juices to taste.

The others kept on happily sucking and slurping as Erza watched and got a tongue lashing from Wendy.

“UGH!” Natsu groaned busting a nut all over Lucy’s sexy face.

“So good~” she moaned lapping up his cum.

“HMPH!” Cana gagged as she swallowed down every last drop of Gray’s thick seed.

“FUCK YES!” Levy moaned as she was sprayed.

“HMM!”  Ever sucked her partner dry, a string of saliva connecting her lips to his tip.

“HAAA!” Erza screamed as she too came all over Wendy’s face.

Erza drooled a bit n recovered before announcing who was eliminated.

“Ever and Elfman are out!” she smiled “Foreplay is fun but you guys took the longest so I think I’ll eliminate you for that, but the other three teams go to round two, this’ll be super fun!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a brief warm up for the real parts of the exam that start next chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	25. S-Class Exam Part 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“You’re next challenge is gonna be so fun.” Erza giggled “I want to see some roleplaying, here’s a box of costumes and props, come up with a fun idea and act out a thirty minute porno scene.”

“Oh wow that sounds so fun.” Lucy clapped.

“There’s only two rules.” Erza smiled “you have to preform for the thirty minutes, that’s from starting intro all the way up to the final shot, and you have to end with a cumshot okay, anywhere on the body is fine but bonus for the face!”

All six remaining players nodded.

“Okay you’ve got twenty minutes to pick out costumes and plan your scene, we’ll start with Gray and Cana, then Natsu and Lucy and lastly Levy an Gajeel, Go!”

The trio of teams picked out and set up their ideas before it was time to begin. The first scene was for Gray and Cana, the set up was a bar like area, Cana was behind the bar in a barmaid like dress, her large breasts bulging out of the top, her butt also shown off under the dress’ somewhat low skit.

She was wiping off the bar, her breasts wobbling around as she cleaned up. Gray “entered” the scene and took a seat.

“Well what’s a cute adventurer like you doing in a place like this.” Cana giggled leaning over the bar and making sure to show off her breasts “Did you slay a lot of scary monsters out there?”

“Yeah, it was hard work.” He said.

“Oh, well if you did so much hard work to keep this little town safe I should really reward you.” Cana sucked her finger “I could…sharpen your sword for you.”

“That’d be appreciated.” Gray nodded.

“Let me come over there.” Cana walked around the bar and got close to Gray, rubbing his muscly thigh “Now let’s unsheathe that bad boy.”

Cana suddenly tugged Gray’s pants down and gasped playfully when she saw his massive manly meat.

“Oh dear it’s so weak looking.” Cana got on her knees and tickled the flaccid girth “Don’t worry I’ll make it big and strong.”

Cana started pumping the shaft slowly.

“Don’t worry I’m an expert on this.” She smiled as he got hard “I’ll turn this little dagger into a big Buster Sword before long,”

Cana opened her mouth and started loudly slurping down on Gray’s cock, the Adventurer groaning softly as she sucked on his sword. Erza, and all the watchers, were openly moaning and rubbing themselves to the sexy show.

“HMMM!” Cana moaned loudly as she bobbed her head back and forth to suck on Gray’s cock, the man holding her head to really make her suck hard before she let him out.

“Okay we’ve got it nice and sharp.” She smiled leaning on the bar and shaking her ass “Now plant it in its new hilt.”

Gray walked up behind Cana and ran his hands up her thighs before sliding her panties down to her ankles and pushing his cock into her pussy.

“Hmm, a good snug fit.” Cana rolled her hips “But now we have to finish this up.”

“Let me help.” Gray said grabbing her hips.

“I appreciate it handsome.” Cana cooed as they started fucking on the bar “YEAH OH YEAH!”

The two both moaned and groaned as they fucked, Gray’s powerful pelvis pushing his cock deep into Cana’s tight hole, her ass clapping loudly as her tits smushed against the bar.

“Yes it’s getting so big and sharp!” Cana moaned “Yes! YES-HHMM!”

Cana leaned back to make out with Gray as he approached the climax of this scene, finally ready to cum.

“Finish up!” Cana moaned.

“UGH!” Gray moaned as he pulled his cock out and sprayed cum all over Cana’s ass and back.

“That was nice, come around here again anytime.” Cana smiled.

“A great scene.” Erza clapped “We’ll take five to clean and get set up for the next one with Natsu and Lucy!”

The stage was rearranged and Lucy and Natsu were set to start, both were in a locker room, Natsu wearing a basketball jersey while Lucy was in a cheerleader outfit.

“Are you ready for the big game Natsu?” Lucy asked “I’m here to give you a good luck kiss.”

She pecked his cheeks.

“Hmm, what’s wrong Natsu you look upset.” She pouted.

“It just that this is the championship game and I don’t know if one good luck kiss is going to be enough.” He sighed.

“Oh…well then I’ll just have to make you super lucky.” Lucy giggled pushing her breasts against his pecs “I’ve got something you can rub for lots of good luck.”

Lucy stood back and presented her large bust to Natsu “Go ahead and dribble these.”

Lucy gasped a bit as Natsu took a big handful squeeze of each of her breasts, the girl moaning as he rubbed them forcefully and teased her nipples through her top.

“Oh Natsu!” Lucy moaned as her chest was jiggled around “We have to hurry or you’ll miss warm ups.”

“I can do warm ups in here.” He said “If you’ll help.”

“Hehehe okay.” Lucy giggled and bounced around.

Lucy turned around to kiss Natsu as he lifted her off her feet and braced her against a locker while stripping them both down and letting her slide down his shaft.

“HMM!” Lucy moaned as the two started to move in unison and her pussy got pumped.

As she was fucked Lucy’s breasts wildly flopped around, slapping down on her chest, or against Natsu’s face, but that didn’t stop his thrusts from plunging deeper and deeper into her wet cavern.

The two changed locations with Natsu laying Lucy down on a bench and fucking her from above, his balls slapping against her juicy rump. Lucy crossed her arms under her breasts to keep them from shaking around too much. Eventually Natsu pulled out of her snatch and slapped his cock between her tits and let her shake her money makers to give him the one last push to the end.

“HMM Natsu.” Lucy jiggled her breasts around  “Just cum already.”

“Ugh…” he hissed “Here it…OH!”

Natsu climaxed and blasted cum all over Lucy’s face and breasts, the blond giggling as the white fluid dripped around.

“Good luck Natsu.” She smiled.

“Alright let’s get ready for the last scene.” Erza smiled.

The last scene was Levy and Gajeel, it was in an office like room where Gajeel was at a computer and Levy, dressed as a sexy volleyball player with short shorts walked in, ass jiggling rapidly.

“Hey coach have you decided on team captain yet?” she sat on the desk, her ass crushing some papers “Cause I really hope it’s me.”

“I’m still thinking about it, it’s a close contest.” He told her.

Levy walked around behind his desk and spun his chair around “There has to be something I can do to convince you.”

Levy turned around and squatted down to show off her ass “I mean I’ve got a much better stance than the others, see.”

She backed her ass up until she was grinding on him, Gajeel’s hands rubbing her ass.

“Oh coach.” She giggled “Hmm that’s the spot, I’ve been so sore lately.”

“You have to rub stuff like that out.” He said squeezing her ass.

“I don’t know, it’s just so…deep in there.” Levy moaned as she slipped his dick out and lowered her ass down onto it “Make sure to really get in there.”

Levy started riding his cock, her juicy booty slamming down on his thighs as Gajeel let his hands explore her backside.

“Oh yeah fuck me.” Levy begged slamming her ass down faster and faster “I’m more than enough for you! OHH!”

Levy was already cumming and it was pretty much impossible for Gajeel to not just blow a load in her ass.

“Well I think that settles it.” Erza smiled “Gray and Cana as well as Lucy and Natsu are moving on to the final round.”

“You were supposed to pull out!” Levy snapped “Hmph it’s not fair we lost cause my ass was just too amazing.”

“We’ve got one contest left, the winner of this wins S-Class.” Erza smiled “Time for a good old-fashioned fuck off!”

The guild didn't know it at the time but their sexy show had some curious observers.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	26. S-Class Exam Part 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Okay you guys that’s enough resting and recharging.” Erza giggled looking at the final two teams as she sat on her throne like spectating chair “Let’s get this Fuck-Off started! The rules are simple, you’re gonna fuck…fuck…and fuck some more till you just can’t go anymore, I wanna see the best you have to offer, positions, endurance and all-around sexiness. When a winner is clear I’ll call it, now get to work.”

“HMM!” the two couples started making out right away, rubbing and squeezing each other to get started.

“I hope you can keep up Cana.” Lucy moaned as Natsu sucked on her neck.

“Fufufu.” The olive-skinned beauty said pumping Gray’s cock “There’s no way I’m gonna lose.”

“OHH NATSU!” Lucy gasped as her pink haired lover started to kiss and suck on her tits, her strong lips working on her tender flesh “Feels so good.”

“Lucy.” He hummed back as she stroked his cock a bit “All this sex today, it’s got me so hot and hard.”

“Just how I like it.” Lucy giggled.

Meanwhile near them Cana was on her knees slobbering and sucking off Gray.

“Gray I love your huge thick cock.” Cana cooed looking up and her muscly lover “But…”

“But what?” he asked.

“I want it inside me.” She whimpered.

Cana jumped into Gray’s arms and let herself get carry fucked, his thick rod plunging deeper into her.

“They’re doing stuff like that already?” Lucy pouted as she used her oversized breasts to pump Natsu’s man meat “Fine!”

“Aww.” Natsu huffed when Lucy stopped pleasuring him.

“Natsu~” Lucy leaned on a tree and stuck her ass back “Fuck me!”

Natsu just smiled his usual grin as he got behind her and pushed his cock into her tight snatch.

“YES~” Lucy let out a long groan as her walls spread to take in Natsu’s cock.

Natsu let out his usual grunt of pleasure as he started thrusting into Lucy’s pussy. With each of his hip thrusts and pumps her juicy ass smacked against his hard abs. The heat on the island already had the two lovers getting sweaty and sexier than they were before.

The two couples kept on fucking, but they weren’t the only ones getting to enjoy this sight, the rest of the guild was cheering them on.

“Fuck her good Natsu!” Wendy cheered.

“Man I wish that was me.” Lisanna moaned shimmying in place “I’d be so hot to just get fucked in front of everyone like that.”

“Saying such naughty things Lisanna.” Mira giggled hugging Lisanna from behind, her sister’s head nestled into her soft bosom.

“Mira~” Lisanna hummed as her sister kissed her while rubbing her ass, their tongues twirling.

“Whoa that’s hot.” Wendy gasped as Mira slipped a hand into Lisanna’s bikini bottoms and started fingering her, pinching her clit and labia.

They weren’t the only one’s getting it on as well. Erza was still supposed to be judging but watching the others get their fuck on made her want to as well, and as master she deserves to fuck who she wants when she wants too.

“You both let your partners down, so now I need to make sure you know how to be good boys.” Erza smirked as she stroked off both Elfman and Gajeel.

She was still seated on her throne watching the contest as the manly men stood by the sides and got jerked off.

“You two should be paying attention to Natsu and Gray.” Erza said kissing both their dick heads “You might actually learn something that helps pleasure your lovers.”

The pumping of her arms made Erza’s breasts wobble softly, seeing those monsters moving was enough to get both her lovers to blast her in the face with some thick cum.

But still two more people were watching, not members of Fairy Tail that had snuck on to the island with the intent of ambushing them only to be shocked by what they were seeing. There was an older, curvier woman named Ultear and a younger, just at the brink of puberty aged girl named Meredy.

“What is this…?” Ultear said in a state of shock.

“Ultear is that Fairy Tail?” Meredy asked “What are they doing?”

The young pink haired girl was blushing mad, she wasn’t ignorant of sex but she’d never actually seen it. The sight of Gray and Cana going at it like two dogs in heat awakened something in her young body, a heat running through her as she squirmed in discomfort.

“I feel so…HMM!” Meredy squirmed, her panties soaking with her juices.

“Meredy!” Ultear gasped seeing how her “daughter” was reacting.

Still Ultear couldn’t really blame the girl, these people were like living wet dreams.

“We need to get out of here.” Ultear grabbed her hand.

* * *

 

**Later**

The Fuck-Off continued till sunset, a good handful of hours passing as the couples going at it the entire time with not a single moments rest but now the end was starting to get closer, both teams looking exhausted, sweaty and covered in cum.

Both girls were laying on their backs as their lovers plowed them from on top.

“Oh Natsu I’m so close!” Lucy screamed, her tits shaking around “Cum with me again!”

Natsu hummed back and started thrusting even faster.

“GRAY!” Cana screamed, her fingers digging into the ground as she lost it “FUCK!”

“UGRH!” Gray groaned at her sudden orgasm and tightness, unable to hold back he blasted her full of cum yet again.

“HMM!” Cana moaned a bit as Gray passed out on top of her “That’s it…no more…”

“I think that’s it!” Erza announced “Natsu and Lucy are the winners and our new S-Class Mages!”

“We did it Natsu.” Lucy kissed him.

“Lucy!” he groaned cumming inside her yet again to savor their win.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Wrapping up the guilds Time on Tenrou.**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. S-Class Wrap Up

_Italics indicate Thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With the Exam over everyone was relaxing on Tenrou Island before planning to head back to the guild tomorrow. Of course they were all doing what Fairy Tail members do in their spare time, fuck like mad.

“UGH!” Levy groaned as she was bent over a table in the camp taking Gajeel’s cock up her ass “Harder you fucking jerk!”

Levy was annoyed, she lost this exam because Gajeel wouldn’t cum where and when she wanted so now she was throwing her ass around and really making herself the dominant one again.

They weren’t the only one’s fucking of course, nearby Wendy was putting her expert teasing skills to good work on Gildarts.

“HMM!” Wendy hummed to herself as she laid out in the sun, slowly adjusting her bikini straps and making her big tits jiggle or oil up her long legs while looking at the older man “Like what you see?”

She pulled one of her bikini cups down and flashed a boob, rubbing her fingers on the nipple.

“If you want some…come get some.”

That was really all it took to get him over there slapping his tits between Wendy’s big knockers and getting a great titfuck.

But the real show was with Erza who was giving rewards to the final two teams, starting with Cana.

“Where’s Gray?” Erza asked.

“Busy pounding Aquarius in the water.” Cana said.

“Why did you call for us?” Juvia asked.

“Well since Cana and Gray came in second place and Gray has had a second potion for a while now…” Erza reached into her deep cleavage and pulled out two potion bottle “So I figured you two deserved to be on that level as well.”

“About time.” Cana laughed taking the bottle.

“Now Juvia will be even more beautiful.” The girl shivered.

“Well, cheers.” Cana clinked bottles with Juvia before both girls downed the fluid.

“OHHH!”

“Fuck that feels good.” Cana moaned as her bikini snapped from the size of her ballooning breasts.

“So…MMM!” Juvia moaned as her hair got longer and her ass thickened up.

“My, my not bad.” Erza hummed looking at the two with bodies like her and Lucy.

“That sure hit the spot.” Cana stretched, thrusting out her watermelon sized bust.

“Now where’s Gray?” Juvia pouted her plump lips “Juvia is horny.”

The two headed towards the beach, it took them a few feet to get used to their new gait from their wider hips and heavier busts but soon they had swayed to the beach where they found their man on the shore where the waves were breaking around him as he was finishing cumming in one of Lucy’s spirits.

“Ohh Gray~” the two cooed to get his attention.

“Hmm…whoa.” All he did was turn around and was instantly rock hard again.

“We just got some upgrades.” Cana smirked.

“Please take the first ride.” Juvia moaned as her walked up to squeeze her breasts.

Both girls giggled like mad as Gray kissed their chests and squeezed their asses.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Back in the forest Erza had taken the winners, and new S-Class mages, Lucy and Natsu to a special spring deep in the woods. Lucy was in her favorite golden bikini while Natsu was in a tight speedo that allowed him to show off all his muscles.

“What’s this Erza?” Lucy asked.

“This is a sacred spring.” Erza said “With certain magical properties, a dip in it is your reward.”

“Alright.” Natsu stepped in to the softly bubbling sparkling water of the spring.

The girls watched as the sexy man stepped into the water waded through and stepped out on the other side.

“Hmm.” He looked at his wet body “I don’t feel any different-Whoa!”

Natsu’s muscles rippled and started to expand again as his body got bigger, stronger and sexier. Her speedo started to strain as his cock was growing, his balls getting larger as well.

“UGH!” Natsu groaned as his swimsuit gave way as his now unbelievable long and thick cock and small grapefruit sized testicles, he didn’t have pants on but if he did it would look like he was trying to smuggle a sub sandwich in it. Lucy and Erza were both drooling at this living Adonis.

“This is…wow.” Natsu said in a noticeable deeper voice as he cupped his genitals.

“I gotta go!” Lucy practically cannonballed into the water.

Just like Natsu she came out drenched, at first nothing happened but they she was getting beautified even more. Her bikini snapped off like a rubber band slingshot as her tits burst out into huge massive cups, ZZ if such a thing existed. Her ass and hips got wide, her hair plumed down to her ankles as it shimmered and shined, her lips plumped up widely and soon she was a living wet dream, a mythical bimbo body with huge tits, a fine ass, long blond hair, big plump and pouty lips and just a knockout gorgeous aura around her.

“Ohh my god.” Lucy moaned in a traditionally bimbo drawl “I’m like…so fucking horny.”

Lucy looked over and saw Natsu openly masturbating to her, his hands pumping his thick rod.

“I’ll take such good care of you.” Lucy giggled bouncing over “No reason to do it yourself.”

“Well I’ll let you two have your fun.” Erza smirked watching the two sexy beasts start fucking on the spot.

Natsu picked up Lucy and started carry fucking her, shockingly his massive cock was able to squeeze inside of her tight hole which was magically deep enough to take all of him.

“Fuck Lucy take my cock.” Natsu groaned.

“HMM Natsu!” Lucy screamed “Fuck I’m so sexy, you’re so sexy…we’re so sexy!”

The two were so engrossed in their rigorous fucking they didn’t even hear the loud roars of a dragon approaching the island.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**Till Next Time!**


	28. Erza and Acnologia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The island was in Chaos as a giant Dragon attacked them, guild members forced to stop their fun fucking and actually fight back, but after most had been taken out, frozen in time by some strange magic the only one remaining was Erza, the stunningly beautiful guild master staring up at the dragon only to be shocked when it glowed and transformed into a savage like man.

“OH?” she smirked “Well then, if I’m the only one left I’ll make sure to take you down.”

Erza pulled her bikini top off and threw it to the side, her breasts jiggling. He didn’t even have to speak, Erza knew what he wanted from her.

“Come get it big boy, I can take you.” She cupped her breasts.

Erza swayed her sexy hips over and let the man explore her body with his large hands, Erza was stunned to be this muscular and attractive without a single drop of her sexual potion, he was something else. When she pulled his tattered pants down she was even more impressed, he was already well over a foot plus long and girthy, she was going to have to be careful or she might end up never wanting to give him up.

“Hmm.” The dragon turned male moaned a bit as Erza dropped to her knees and kissed his bulbous cock head.

“You’re quite big, what should I call you Hun?” Erza asked slapping his cock on her soft tits, ripples running through her tissue.

“Acnologia.” He was short with her “Now do your job woman.”

“Ohh feisty.” Erza giggled licking his long shaft “Okay~”

She opened her mouth and took him in, moaning softly as her throat was tickled by the size of his cock. She barely gave a few sucks before the sweetest precum she’d ever tasted dripped out onto her taste buds, ambrosia like flavors filling her mouth and tingling her silky lips.

The man only grunted leaving Erza somewhat pissed off, here she was putting out for him to save her friends and he was barely reacting at all aside from a few low growls but…strangely she kinda like it, the idea of just getting fucked by this beastly man was turning her on.

She lifted her hefty bust up and wrapped it around his shaft, smothering it slowly as she slid them up and down, milking him with her cleavage. He was already good and lubed up from the blow job but she’d occasionally spit down to make sure it stayed that way. Just light contact with this cock was turning her one, the tickling in her cleavage was something else.

“Come on…come on.” Erza moaned, she was getting a bit desperate, if his precum had been that good what would a full-on blast of that stuff make her feel like.

Erza was dripping wet as the cock between her tits started to twitch and she began to anticipate the coming sperm wave that would coat her bust.

“HAAA!” she gasped in pleasant surprise as the cum blew out in ropes, splattering on her face and tits, getting in her eye and even a straight shot right into her open mouth.

Erza’s body tingled with the flavors and sensations running through her body, even she hadn’t expected it to be this good but she didn’t have time to truly savor it as she was lifted up by the dragon man and slammed down on his cock.

“OHHHH!” Erza screamed in pain and pleasure as she adjusted to his hung size.

Once again the only response she got from the make fucking her were light grunts and growls, her attempts to defeat him with sex were quickly wasted, Erza realizing she was losing this fight, and losing hard. Her ass slammed down on his dick as her tits swayed and shook out powerfully, Acnologia’s hands under her knees and stringing her up, his cock plunging into her.

“OHHH!” Erza screamed louder as she was dropped down, the man squatting behind her and still slamming deep into her.

Erza could feel herself losing control, she wanted more of this cock in her, but she had to resist, she had to defeat him for her guild and she only had one option.

“HMM!” she moaned trying to focus her mind as her ass quaked and got fucked on her knees and elbows, she crawled forward just a bit and reached into a bag there, pulling out a bottle of the sexual potion, the spare she brought for just in case, her pulled it close, popped the cork with her teeth and tilted her head back to chug it, she hoped a little more sexual power would be all it would take to throw the man off and defeat him.

She moaned as she rose off the ground, her tits pushing up as they got fuller, her ass pushing the man back as his hands sunk in deeper and her lips pulsing as they pumped with size. Her hair flowed out around her, her long red locks enough to turn some people on.

“OHH MORE~!” she moaned as she still was getting fucked, her attempt at a last second gambit wasn’t working, she was still loving this sensation, losing this sexual combat but the biggest problem she soon found was that she didn’t want it to stop, she wanted him to keep fucking, finally she had someone who was truly satisfying her “Take me! Oh Fuck my pussy!”

Erza squealed with pleasure as the man fucked her, her insides quaking in a near constant orgasmic bliss. Acnologia was pleased with fucking Erza, even he would admit it had been ages since he had a woman, yet alone one this good, and he had no desire to let her leave.

“HMM~” The bimbo Erza moaned.

“Give it all to me, all of you.” He growled fucking Erza fasts, her balls slapping against her thick thighs.

“Y-YES!” Erza screamed “I’m yours! M-Master Acnologia!”

Acnologia grunted once more and released inside of Erza as at the same time she was engulfed in a surge of magical energies that were then absorbed into her body, changing her. Her gorgeous red hair gained streaks of dark blue in it, strange tribal tattoo like markings dyeing into her skin similar to Acnologia’s although hers were swirled around her breasts and ass, as her teeth turned fang like and her lips too morphed to a dark blueish black, her guild mark turning a dark red with some black mixed in.

“Hmm.” She moaned a little more as a tramp stamp like tattoo appeared above her tender puffy pussy “Oh my I feel…wonderful.”

She smirked at Acnologia and kissed him “How can I please you my love?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The others awake and learn what’s happened.**

**Till Next Time!**


	29. Growing up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

After Seven Years everyone awoke from a stasis, things were different for them, the guild was on hard times, Erza had vanished and it was basically like living in a different world. With their Master gone Natsu took charge since he was the sexiest man and no one objected. People went about on their own for a while, but Wendy saw something that truly intrigued her.

It was Romeo, a younger boy who wanted to join the guild, she remembered him form seven years ago, of course he was always pushed out, it’s not necessarily good taste to have kids playing around in a guild of sex obsessed bimbos and studs. But over the last few years he had matured a bit, gaining some light muscle and handsome looks, though he still hadn’t been able to join the guild since things were in such disarray.

“Fufufu.” She snickered a bit swaying her hips and leaving the guild to approach him “Well hello there.”

“Hmm, oh.” He gasped and blushed a bit.

“You wanted to join Fairy Tail right, worry we’re so busy.” She leaned over and flashed some cleavage “How about you come by and help me with something?”

Wendy’s teasing was enough to get him to come back to her house for some fun.

“So someone like you wants to join Fairy Tail, how cute.” She giggled “But boy, you’ve sure been looking at my boobs a lot.”

Romeo blushed and looked way.

“No it’s fine.” Wendy smiled “Have you ever seen them before, a real pair of boobs?”

“No…” Romeo blushed bright red.

“Well…you can see mine.” Wendy pulled her top down to expose her large breasts.

His eyes went wide, enough to make Wendy chuckle with how adorable it was.

“You can touch them if you want.” She smiled.

“R-Really?” he gasped.

“Sure.” She flashed a sexy smirk as he reached out “Hmm…”

She let out a humble moan as his hands pressed against her bust, reaching to squeeze and explore her.

“They’re really soft.” He mumbled.

Wendy couldn’t help but squeal a bit about how cute he was being.

“Well now you know how to make a girl feel good.” She smiled “But you know I showed you mine so I think it’s only fair you show me yours.”

“I…” Romeo blushed.

“Take it out.” She licked her lips.

Romeo nervously started to strip down as Wendy laid back on her bed and took him in till he was down to his boxers.

“All of them.” She smiled.

Romeo got nervous again and started to slid his boxers down and now this time it was Wendy’s whose eye went wide. Dangling between that boy’s legs was a shlong, a girthy cock that looked like it belonged on a grown man, he was hung like a horse and he hadn’t even touched the magic sexy potion yet.

“Something wrong?” Romeo asked.

“Not at all…” Wendy moaned reaching into her shorts to rub her pussy a bit “You know how to jerk off right, I wanna watch, masturbate to me right now.”

At first it was nothing but soon he reached down and gave a few pumps, Wendy moaned just from watching and sucked on her one finger while rubbing her breast.

“Hmm.” She moaned as he stroked off to her, hunching over a bit as he stroked faster and faster “Stroke that cock…yeah that’s it.”

Wendy couldn’t get enough, she wanted that cock all for herself.

“I can’t…” Romeo panted “I’m…AH!”

He sprayed his cum all over the floor, panting as he let his dick go.

“Good boy, you know how to listen.” Wendy smiled standing up and hugging him into her tits “I think I’ll reward you for that great performance.”

She went to a cabinet and found a sexy potion she had taken from Erza and handed it too him.

“Drink up and show me what kind of man you are.” She hummed.

Wendy watched with eager anticipation as Romeo drank the formula and began to change. He grew taller as his face matured and his body packed on serious muscle like a body builder cut from stone, his already lengthy cock got even bigger and thicker, enough to compete with some of the higher level guild boys.

“Mmm yes~” Wendy moaned to herself getting closer and placing her hands on his chest while pushing her breasts “What a stud.”

“This is…wow.” Romeo said in a deeper voice.

“Hmm, I was about to go jump in the shower.” Wendy walked off and looked over her shoulder “Care to join me?”

No words even had to be exchanged as the two entered the hot water, Wendy quickly soaping up and rubbing against her newest lover.

“Come on big boy.” Wendy moaned rubbing her wet ass on his crotch “Show me how much of a man you are…fuck me-OHH!”

Those words were all it took to get Romeo inside her, spreading her pussy wide with his horse cock.

“OH FUCK!” Wendy moaned in pleasure as her tits pressed against the tiles of the shower “That’s it! You’re a natural baby!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future**

**Till Next Time!**


	30. Crime Sorciere

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

With the guild still pretty much, a mess we all seriously needed to unwind, so what better place to do that than the beach! Unfortunately, they wouldn’t let us on the normal beach, too many people complained about how we dressed, but they gave us a private beach as compensation!

I of course was in a tiny string bikini that barely covered my huge boobies and was pulled like a thong on my sexy ass, I was enjoying the trip and taking in all the yummy hunks. Of course there was Natsu, Gray and Gajeel who were all cute, but the real show was Wendy’s new boy toy Romeo, he was a hot young thing and I wanted to see him at the beach.

“Wendy? Like where’s Romeo?” I asked.

“He’s just getting his suit on.” Wendy said “It’s his first time wearing that type so he’s a bit nervous, it’s cute.”

I knew what type Wendy was talking about, most of the guys wear speedos since it lets them show off the most of their body. Of course I loved that they wore them, it was a chance Natsu in basically nothing while it’s great to see him naked seeing him with clothes on is super-hot too, especially when he wears a speedo and looks like he’s smuggling a salami.

“Hmm Natsu.” I leaned against him, trailing my long finger nails over his crotch to tease him “You’re so sexy~”

“Thanks, Luce.” He smirked grabbing my ass while I pressed against him “You too.”

I suddenly paused in my playing with Natsu when I saw Romeo walk out, it was so hot. His muscular body was on full display, his face lightly blushed from the embarrassment of wearing so little.

“Yummy.” I licked my lips.

“You look great Romeo.” Wendy moaned holding his arm “Let’s go.”

“What are you looking at him for?” Natsu asked as I watched him walk away with his girl.

“What, are you jealous.” I giggled “What a naughty boy, you’d probably like watching me fuck with other guys.”

“You’re mine.” He growled a bit hugging me closer.

“Than prove it.” I gestured to the dressing booth Romeo had just stepped out of “You big stud.”

* * *

 

**Later**

**NO POV**

After some fun at the beach for the day everyone had returned to the inn to relax in the hot spring. The girls side was peaceful, the ladies of the guild all relaxing in the nude chatting about their respective lovers, meanwhile on the guys side Natsu and Gray were having a usual argument while Gajeel tried to relax.

“Hey guys.” Romeo walked in with just a towel around his waist.

“Hey.” The three responded as he approached the water.

“You’re not really getting in with a towel on, are you?” Gajeel asked.

“Take that thing off.” Gray laughed.

“Sorry, it’s still kinda embarrassing.” He blushed.

“It’s fine we’re all guys here, but you could tell that.” Natsu laughed shifting his large flaccid cock to dangle on his one muscular thigh.

Romeo slowly dipped into the water with them, his body bare like the others.

“So how are you liking it?” Natsu asked.

“Still getting used to it.” Romeo laughed flexing a bicep a bit “Being stronger is cool.”

The other three laughed at him.

“What’s so funny?” Romeo asked with some nervousness in that he might have messed up.

“We’re not talking about that.” Gajeel said.

“Yeah all this power is great.” Gray flexed a bit.

“We were talking about this.” Natsu pointed to his crotch.

“Oh that!” Romeo blushed “It’s great! Wendy is amazing.”

“I know.” Natsu smirked “You’d better treat her good.”

“Oh I will.” Romeo nodded “Being so big though, I wasn’t expecting to be so…turned on all the time.”

“Yup.” Gray said “Even if your not fucking your probably gonna wanna jerk off.”

“Okay.” Romeo gave himself a few soft casual pumps.

“Well I’m getting out.” Natsu stood up, cock dangling between his legs “See you guys later.”

* * *

 

**Later**

**Lucy’s POV**

Most of the night the inn was filled with the moans of sex, everyone was fucking all night long, that included me and Natsu who had a sweet three way with Layla. But the next morning we got a weird not telling us to meet someone at a nearby location, unsure of what to do Natsu, Gray and Me went out to see what was up and were meet by three people. Two of them were women, the first was older with long black hair and a mature body, the other was young with long pink hair and a cute young body, and the last was a guy with blue hair, it was that Jellal guy that tried to kidnap Erza once, but he seemed nice now so whatever! Both the girls were wearing these tight leotards that hugged their average bodies.

“We saw you at Tenrou Island!” Meredy clapped looking at Juvia “It was…so hot.”

“Oh thank you.” Gray smiled.

“Meredy’s been a big fan of yours for a few years now.” Ultear laughed “You certainly awakened a sleeping giant in her.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Natsu asked.

“We came to talk about Erza.” Jellal said.

“We haven’t been able to find her at all, it’s so sad.” I pouted.

“Well we know where she is, but…it’s not great.” Ultear sighed “She’s with Acnologia, the dragon that attacked you all.”

“What’s she doing with him?!” Natsu yelled.

“She’s been corrupted and addicted to his powers.” Jellal explained “She wants nothing more than to please him.”

“We don’t know where they are right now, but they’ll surely show up again soon.” Meredy nodded.

“So what do we do until then?” Natsu asked.

“Just be a guild.” Jellal said “There’s some big tournament coming up, maybe you should enter.”

“What about you guys?” Gray asked.

“Well we figured…” Ultear smirked.

“We could join you!” Meredy cheered “Let us into Fairy Tail!”

“I don’t see why not.” Natsu shrugged reaching into a bag he had to take some potions out.

“Yippee I’ve waited so long for this!” Meredy cheered.

“It’s about time.” Ultear smirked.

The two quickly drank their transformative liquid, moaning as they began to change. Ultear got thicker, her thighs ripping her stocking like bottoms as her leotard wedged tightly between her puffing up ass cheeks, her lips pumping up too as she leotard was tight, enough to give her a camel toe.

Meredy on the other hand was squealing with excitement as her tits overwhelmed her top’s cups and her ass made her skirt rise as her long pink hair got even lengthier.

“This is amazing.” She sexily pouted her plump lips.

“Hmm.” Ultear moaned in her tight outfit “I haven’t felt this good in years.”

“You look so sexy Ultear.” Meredy giggled “You’re butt is so soft!”

“You’ve got quite the chest young lady.” Ultear kissed her daughter “Now, let’s have fun.”

“What about you?” I looked at Jellal “Are you gonna join to?”

“I-.”

“Don’t worry.” I fluttered my eyelashes “I’ll show you why you should come join us.”

I pushed him down and yanked his pants off while my big boobies pressed against his lower body, I pulled out his average cock, it was small compared to what I wanted…for now. Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were jerking off to Meredy and Ultear making out and teasing each other.

“Fufufu.” I giggled “Isn’t it all so sexy, you can’t deny it your cock it already so hard-HMM!”

I bobbed my head and started sucking his cock, Jellal already squirming and moaning as my expert lips serviced him.

“Hmm, Jellal~”

Ultear and Meredy walked towards him with a bottle while smirking.

“I’m sure living with the two of us has made you extra horny.” Ultear said.

“You’re always watching me.” Meredy took out a bottle “So work off that steam with us.”

“HNGH!”

She made him drink it and her grew under my, his cock getting thicker and filling my mouth as he got a little more muscular.

“HMM!” I hummed when he blasted on my face.

“Wow.” He gasped a bit.

“Good boy.” I giggled “You might want Erza but she’s not here now, so I’ll take care of you till we get her back.”

“Well first he needs to take care of me.” Meredy said walking over.

Ultear was already fucking Gray, on all fours as he pounded her huge ass, Meredy meanwhile quickly found herself pinned between Natsu and Jellal, taking two monster cocks at once.

“Wait a minute.” I pouted “How’d I end up all alone?!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	31. GSG short Intro

_Italics indicate thinking_

_Real short transition Chapter_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

With Ultear, Meredy and Jellal now part of the Guild we were all back home and having a good time. In order to up the ways the guild could party were installed a stage and some stripper poles that the girls would dance on for shows to turn on the guys, most times a girl or two would dance while guys watched, getting sucked off by their lovers.

“That’s good Lucy.” Natsu moaned as I sucked him off while he watched Levy shake her ass.

Levy was on stage in just a small top, thong and leggings that hugged her thick thighs. She was bent over, rubbing her smooth chest on the pole while shaking her ass for the boys. I was pleasuring Natsu to this while next to us Gray was getting a titfuck from Juvia and Jellal was just jerking off. On the last chair was Romeo who was being ridden by Wendy, her big bust jiggling around.

The new members of our guild were fitting in nice, Meredy was spending lots of time with Natsu while Ultear was with Gray, much to Juvia’s displeasure. Jellal on the other hand was solo for now, but any girl who wanted could ride his big boy. Since he became Master when we got back Natsu has mostly done away with the Harem rules, you don’t need a sponsor anymore to enter nor are you really limited to a lover, most people stick with just one but now anyone can fuck anyone else.

“So are you guys considering entering the GSG?” Ultear asked.

“Like what’s that?” I asked still pumping Natsu’s cock.

“It’s a series of sexual games run by the princess, they take teams from the guilds and have them do all sorts of sexy stuff for crowds and the winning guild is rewarded.” She explained “Teams are made up of five male and female couples.”

“Sounds like fun!” I giggled hugging Natsu “We can play can’t we?”

“I don’t see why not.” He laughed “It’ll be fun.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, ideas for the Sexy Games especially.**

**Till Next Time!**


	32. Preparing for the Games

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“HMM!” I woke up after another long night of hot loving with Natsu, I sat up and stretched, the sheets falling off my body.

“Morning.” Meredy hummed laying on the other side of Natsu, the boy still in a deep sleep, his muscular chest rising with soft breaths “Last night was wonderful.”

“Yeah, we should hurry up, we need to get the train for the games soon.” I said.

“Well then how about we wake this sleeping beauty up.” Meredy smirked.

She pulled the sheets down and licked her plump lips as we looked at Natsu’s fat cock, his balls full from a night of building up cum.

“I like that idea.” I giggled leaning closer to Natsu, my big tits pushing on his chests.

Natsu moaned a bit in his sleep as Meredy wrapped her long fingers around Natsu’s thick shaft and started pumping it.

“That’s it get him nice and hard.” I hummed with anticipation.

Once her was erect we both got down near his toned thighs and started showering his manly rod with kisses and licks.

Natsu groaned a bit as Meredy started kissing and licking his balls and lower shaft while I worked on the big tip and upper shaft.

“MMM!” I moaned as my thick juicy lips glided up and down his cock.

“Fuck Lucy you’re a good cocksucker.” Meredy complimented me as she licked his balls and stroked his shaft.

“I’ve got a lot of practice.” I smirked before taking him back in “HMM!”

I kept bobbing my head, my huge tits pushing against Natsu’s thighs. Eventually I traded with Meredy, letting the younger girl suck while I did the licking, her soft lips went to down, making Natsu moan even more, enough to get me a little jealous.

“It’s twitching so much.” Meredy giggled.

“Here it comes.” I laughed with her as his balls started to churn.

“HNGH!” he groaned as cum started flying out at us, ropes of his sweet fluid splattering on my skin “Ugh…morning.”

“Morning Natsu.” Meredy and I cooed.

“Time to get up.” I said.

“You wouldn’t wanna miss the train to Crocus for the Sexy Games.” Meredy laughed.

Natsu and I were going to be on the team for the Sexy Games so we couldn’t be late. I needed to wash up first so I turned on the shower in the master bedroom and stepped in, letting the water run on my hair. With Natsu’s ever growing harem we needed a bigger house so we added some more bedrooms and bathrooms on to his house, it was more like a mini mansion now.

“LAMMM!” I hummed a little tune to myself as I washed my long full blonde hair “EEP!”

I suddenly felt two strong hands rubbing my ass and tender thighs.

“You’ve got a voice like an angel, not to mention a body like one too.” Natsu whispered behind me while rubbing my ass “Watching you wash up is so sexy.”

“We can’t.” I moaned a bit “We need to get dressed and go soon.”

“We’ve got time for a quickie.” He said rubbing his cock on my pussy.

“HMMM!” I leaned on the tiled wall of the shower as he pushed his cock into me “OHH Fuck baby that’s so good~!”

Natsu held my wide hips and started pounding me from behind, our wet soapy bodies colliding together in a sexy show, water spraying onto us as I flipped my hair back and just let Natsu fuck me.

He groaned a bit, his thick cock pulsing inside me as I got more and more turned on, I was still horny from the blowjob, though I’m almost always horny.

“Fuck Luce.” Natsu hissed “I’m gonna.”

“Do it baby~” I moaned as I leaned my face on the wall “OHHHH!”

I moaned as I came, Natsu cumming with me, his hot spunk flowed out, filling my aching pussy.

We finished washing up and got out to dry off and get dressed.

“What are you gonna wear?” Natsu asked tucking his massive dong into his pants.

“Something sexy.” I giggled opening my dresser to get an outfit.

The first thing I did was pick out some pasties, with my tits being so humongous buying a bunch of custom bras would be a pain so I got these magic pasties, they just go over my nipples, provide the support of a bra but without all the extra cover. Today I was using golden stars.

After that I slid some long stockings up my sexy legs and thighs, put on a tiny skirt that barely covered more than two thirds of my ass and lastly I got out a blue and white vest, it was way to tiny to actually get zipped up over my rack it was mostly for show.

After that I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair, curled my lashes and put on a bit of eyeshadow.

“Hmm.” I looked at the makeup kit.

“What’s wrong?” Natsu asked.

“I don’t know what color lipstick to use.” I pouted my big lips “I just have so many cute colors.”

My lipstick carrier was filled to burst with a rainbow of colors, sparkly silver, dazzling pink, sultry deep red, bright blue, dark blue and more.

“How about this one?” Natsu picked out a gittery golden color.

“Okay!” I cheered.

I opened and extended the stick before pouting a bit and coating my plump lips in the shining color.

“I’m all set.” I bounced my way over to Natsu “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV  
**  In a deep cave on the outskirts of Fiore moans could be heard from the depths, the sounds of a woman in the throws of pure blissful pleasure.

Inside Acnologia was groaning and growling as Erza rode him yet again, her large ass smushed tightly against his crotch. Her sexy body bounced and jiggled with each movement, the markings of Acnologia clearly visible on her body, the twirls and scratch like black marks twisted around on her pale skin, her long red hair whipping around as she rode faster and faster, grinding her hips.

“UGH!” Acnologia groaned squeezing her ass “Yes, take it.”

“OH!” Erza screamed, her tits slapping his face “Harder my love harder!”

Over the last seven years The Dragon King and Titania had been fucking nearly nonstop, the two having become lovers. Over the years not much had changed, Acnologia looked nearly the same, his body never aging, even Erza’s hyper sexual body seemed to have barely aged a day, her breasts were still firm, her ass jiggled with little sag.

“HAAA!” Erza screamed as her pussy tightened.

“GRR!” Acnologia grunted, his cum flooding into her and blasting out with force.

“That was lovely as always.” Erza moaned as he pulled out of her, her body still sitting in his lap “But…you seem troubled my love, what’s wrong is it about that rumor you heard about Fairy Tail returning?”

“Hmm.” He grumbled a bit.

“Fear not, I belong only to you.” Erza kissed him “I won’t be going back to them, but if it would please you I will investigate these games for you.”

“Fine.” He said rubbing her ass “Go.”

Erza smiled and walked away, Acnologia watching her beautiful behind sway with every step. As Erza walked her markings began to glow from black to blue, above her shapely rear a thick black tail sprouted, her back arched as leathery wings appeared, her hands were covered in black scales and looked claw like as similar scales appeared on her cheeks and around her eyes.

“I’ll return soon my love.” Erza said as her mouth looked like it had fangs.

She flapped her wings as she flew off, her body having taken on a temporary Dragonewt like form, a gift from her devotion to her Dragon Slayer Lover.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	33. Crocus

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

We arrived at the train station to go to Crocus for the Grand Sexy Games. I was surprised when I got there, I had heard the world had gotten sexier since we’d been gone but even I didn’t expect to see people making out, and making love, in broad daylight. The only downside of this new sexy world we lived in was that everyone was eyeing up Natsu, he’s my manly hunk not theirs, though I can’t blame them for checking him out, I’ve noticed a lot of people checking me out too.

The games were going to be starting in a couple days, you had to had a team of five couples so it was Me and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo and Jellal and Ultear, we were gonna win for sure.

“My Lucy that’s a cute outfit.” Juvia smiled as I sat with her on the train, Natsu and Gray sitting across from us.

“Yours too.” I smiled seeing her in a tight brown fur coat that held her sexy body, it stopped around her mid-thigh, her thickness on full display.

The train started up and we were off to the Capital for the games. It was going to be a long ride so we settled in to relax, the gentle bumping of the train making me jiggle just right.

“The train makes Juvia feel so good.” The girl said.

“I know me too.” I giggled as my chest bounced.

“What about you boys, does the train excite you?” Juvia asked rubbing Gray’s leg.

Natsu and Gray both smiled as Juvia and I started to unzip and pull down their pants.

“Hmm.” I squealed a bit getting Natsu’s big cock between my hands “I missed this.”

“It’s only been a few hours.” He laughed.

“That’s like forever.” I giggled kissing the tip.

I heard the sucking next to me as Juvia started bobbing her head and felating her lover. I loosened my throat to take Natsu deep. I slurped and sputtered to get him extra turned on. I leaned back a bit, my butt rubbing against Juvia’s soft rear as the two of us squatted and sucked our lovers.

“UGH!” Natsu groaned cumming down my throat, his hot spunk filling my mouth.

“Yummy.” Juvia licked her lips and stood up.

“Hope you boys liked it.” I smiled “We sure did.”

* * *

 

**Later**

When the train finally got to Crocus we unloaded and got our stuff to a hotel, the city was so pretty with all sorts of cool buildings and sexy people, lots of cute outfits, cute boys and cute girls too. Since we had time till the games started Natsu and I were taking a walk to see the sights.

“Oh sorry!” I gasped bumping into a girl “I didn’t see you there passed my huge boobies.”

“Ugh it’s fine.” She pouted standing up.

She was a cute girl, short white hair, large full breasts in a corset like top, some shapely hips under a tiny blue skirt.

“I’m Lucy.” I giggled “What’s your name cutie pie?”

“Yukino.” She blinked looking at my breasts.

“You super cute, are you here for the games too?” I asked.

“She is.” Yukino was suddenly hugged by a pair of muscular arms.

The man, who I quickly took to be her lover judging by how he was rubbing her hips and she was moaning back, had spiky white hair, a big strong body like Natsu but not quite as big, was wearing a furry vest and tight blue pants that showed off his bulge.

_He’s kinda cute…_

“Well so are we.” I hugged Natsu’s arm “We’re with Fairy Tail and we’re not gonna lose to you guys ever.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

Around Crocus other members of Fairy Tail were exploring. Wendy and Romeo pumped into Lyon, Gray’s friend, who had two cute pink haired girls with him. Wendy recognized the one as Sherry but she didn’t know the other who looked around her age but even bustier and curvier wearing a tiny skirt, and a tight tube top.

“Lyon~” the girl moaned rubbing against him “Stop looking at that blue haired baby and look at me.”

“If you keep staring at Wendy there might be a problem.” Romeo stood up.

“Oh baby.” Wendy giggled.

“I could say the same to you.” Lyon said “Since you keep looking at Chelia.”

“How about we make a bet then.” Romeo said “The winner can have the losers girl.”

“Fine you’ve got a deal.” Lyon said.

“Who said you could bet me?” Wendy pouted.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Jellal was alone as he walked around the city, but he felt like he was being watched.

“How cute.” Erza looked down from a balcony “Maybe these games will be interesting after all, I can’t wait to see what they do.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest Ideas for the future, I’m not 100% on what I want to do for the games so suggestions are appreciated.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Hidden

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

I was so excited, the games were official underway and things looked good, there were six teams, Lamia Scale which had Lyon and a few other guys along with Sherry and a busty younger girl. Mermaid Heel, which is apparently run by women and all the men of that guild are submissive. There was Raven Tail, a guild with only one woman in it. Blue Pegasus a guild where the men weren’t buff but more handsome, the girls were all like models too. Lastly there was Sabertooth where that girl I met the other day was from…oh and us too duh! Apparently the couples you submit for your team don’t have to be like…different couples so like one girl can compete with multiple men, which is why Sabertooth and Lamia Scale only have two girls, they don’t care so long as the team as a whole is five couples, so you could have six players (One girl and five guys) or ten like we do.

For the first event everyone needed to have a couple play, so we sent Gray and Juvia. The contest was something called Hidden. The girls would be hidden amongst a bunch of fake images and it was up to the guys to find and fuck the real ones.

The contest started and there were suddenly dozens of really sexy girls in tiny outfits walking down the streets of this illusion city.

Gray was already on the hunt, he walked up behind a girl from Mermaid Heel, her name was Beth she was short, petite but had a big ass in some overalls. He quickly grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her.

“HAAA!” the girl moaned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“That must mean it was an illusion.” Ultear said.

“OHHH!”

I heard a moan and looked over to see Juvia was pinned up against a building moaning as a man with big arms and purply skin fucked her hard from behind, his dick pushing deep into her. The girls big ass jiggled and wobbled as she was fucked for real.

“HAAA!” she climaxed and was teleported elsewhere in the town.

I took a chance to get a good look at the guy that fucked her, his dick was big, and kinda spiked on the edges.

_I wonder what it’d feel like to have that in me?_

The contest continued with men looking to earn more and more points fucking non illusions. But I noticed something strange, Sabertooth had no points, the man competing for them was named Rufus and he hadn’t made a move yet even though Yukino had gotten found and fucked once already.

I didn’t realize I was mistake, he was waiting high up and used some sort of spell to find all the real girls in an instant and copies of him appeared, grabbing the girls and fucking them.

“OHHHH!” they all moaned in unison as he suddenly racked up an insurmountable number of points.

We didn’t win but that was okay, we still got points.

_Hmm so many interesting magic and sexy people…these games are gonna be a blast!_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I’m not gonna bother keeping track of the leaderboard, it’s just not really worth the hassle for me.**

**At the same time I think unless I have a really good idea I’m gonna skip the events and just focus on the battles between the teams.**

**Speaking of battles, feel free to suggest some, events too.**

**Till Next Time!**


	35. Lucy Vs Flare

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

It was time for the second part of day one, the combat portion and I was up first in the first one of the day.

“Wish me luck!” I bounced down to the field in a purple team top and short skirt.

I went down to the field and smiled at the crowd, everyone seemed excited to see us compete.

“And her opponent from Raven Tail, Flare Corona!”

The other tunnel opened up and a curvy woman with long red hair, large breasts and wide hips walked out, her body covered in a tight low-cut dress, her lips smeared with dark lipstick.

“Blondie…” she hummed looking at me.

“Let’s have fun kay!” I smiled.

“The goal of the combat rounds is to best your opponent.” The announcer said “It’s about endurance here, the one who makes their opponent climax first will be declared the winner.”

“BEGIN!”

“HA!” I gasped.

As soon the match started, before I could even start an attack, Flare’s hair broke out of its braid and surrounded me, snagging my wrist and ankles to lift me up.

“Spreading your legs so easily.” Flare said as her hair snaked into my underwear “What a good little slut!”

“OHHH!” I moaned as she shredded my clothes with her hair.

_I liked that outfit!_

“Such big tits, how soft.” She squeezed me and pulled me closer “I’ll make you cum lots blondie.”

My nipples were tugged and pulled on the tight wrap of her hair digging into my skin.

_This feels so good, her hair is so warm and it’s rubbing me all over!_

I moaned again as she pulled off my panties and started sliding her hair over my wet pussy, once more I couldn’t stop from drooling and moaning as she made me feel something I hadn’t before.

“HAAA!” I gasped yet again as she pulled me over her face and started eating me out while her hair still pulled and pumped against my tits.

_Her tongue…how’s it so deep?!_

It felt like she was snaking her tongue deep into, her hair was pulling on my nipples and making me feel so good, I couldn’t hold back at all.

“HAAA!” I sprayed my juices all over her first.

“The winner is Flare Corona of Raven Tail!”

“Wait…oh I wasn’t supposed to cum!” I whined.

“Dumb blondie.” Flare giggled.

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The Other two matches went almost as quickly, Ren of Blue Pegasus used his big black cock to fuck Arian Webb into submission and then Sherry of Lamia scale lost too Sabertooth. All in all the first day was simple, it would set the pace for what would follow.

“My there are so many interesting people here, it almost makes me miss the guild.” Erza watched “But Lucy is still such a slut, cumming so easily like that, maybe I should go back and get my sweet Acnologia so he can conquer all these women.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	36. Day One Afterparty

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With the first day of the Games wrapped up the guild was relaxing and partying at a bar for the night. Many were of course working off the frustrations of the day with each other.

“OHHH!” The loudest moans of all were coming from the table in the center of the room where Lucy was laying on her back, getting pounded by Natsu.

Her muscular lover was leaning over the table pumping his cock into her, his arms on the sides of her head in a push up position as he thrusted more and more. Lucy was of course rocking with him, her huge tits rolling around on her chest and her face making gorgeous ecstasy looks as she got more and more turned on. Her plump lips pouted and curled as she moaned and hummed.

“Natsu~” She squealed “Ohh you’re cock’s so good!”

“I bet you like this don’t you.” Natsu smirked down at her “Getting fucked right in front of everyone?”

“Yes I do!” Lucy moaned as her pussy squeezed around his fat cock, her body shivering with orgasmic bliss.

Elsewhere in the bar others were getting busy, in one back corner Mira was squatted down a bit bobbing her head and sucking Laxus’ cock.

“HMMM!” she moaned as her sexy lips glided over his smooth shaft, her tongue moving a bit to flick over each and every crevice and curve to maximize his pleasure.

“Mira…shit.” He groaned.

“You’re not gonna cum already are you baby.” She giggled kissing the tip and slapping her breasts with his slobby spit covered cock.

“Not a chance.” Laxus said rubbing his cock on her lips.

“Good.” She kept on stroking him “But just one isn’t enough…Ah Elfman come here, your big sis wants to suck some cock!”

As soon as he got close Mira got him pants less and started lubing up his thick shaft with her spit.

“It’s a big sister’s responsibility to make sure her little brother knows how to treat girls right.” Mira opened her mouth and started sucking and bobbing her head down his thick meat.

Both men let out moans and grunts of satisfaction as Mira pleasantly bobbed her head, occasionally switching between who had her mouth while the other would have to settle to her delicate stroking for a bit.

“Alright boys” she took her lips off Laxus cock and started stroking them both “I’m ready AHHH!”

Mira opened her mouth wide as the cum started flying, splattering on her face and tongue.

While Mira relaxed in her cum soaked glory some girls were just relaxing, at the bar Ultear was sitting next to Cana who was simply drinking for the moment.

“What’s with the face?” Cana asked her “Your panties wedged up that big ass of yours?”

“Jellal didn’t come to the after party.” Ultear frowned with a pout “And I’m horny.”

“There’s a pretty wide selection of man meat around.” Cana told her “why not help yourself to some more willing cock?”

“I think it will.” Ultear said.

She got up and walked across the bar, her wide hips swaying with each and every step as she approached Gray.

“Hey cutie.” She leaned down and ran her hands over his bare chest while next to her he was openly grabbing one of Juvia’s big breasts “Wanna have some fun.”

Gray smiled and reached back to palm her backside while still holding Juvia’s tit “Sure I’m not one to refuse a lady.”

“Gray~” Juvia whimpered as he played with her nipple.

“Though you don’t mind some more company do you?” he asked.

“Hmm, not at all.” Ultear smiled.

The girls got up on a table while Gray got his cock out. Juvia was laying on her back, cupping her tits while spreading her legs, Ultear got between her thick thighs and held them like handlebars whole digging in to the sexy gleaming pussy in front of her, her tongue quickly worming its ay into her insides. Gray obviously wasn’t going to be left out as he got behind his teacher’s daughter, he took a few moments to sink his hands into her plush behind before smacking it with his cock for a bit. Once he was good and hard from bouncing her shaft on Ultear’s ass he got into position and pushed his cock into her.

“Yeah that’s it!” Ultear moaned as her ass started getting smacked around when Gray thrust his hips in piston like perfection.

“HMM!” Juvia moaned as Ultear’s voice sent shivers down her spin.

All around the bar people were enjoying getting fucked, or watching others fuck for a time, though there was a notable absence in Jellal, the blue haired man was still out on the streets, he just hadn’t really felt like a party tonight. Ever since arriving in Crocus he’d had this strange sensation of being watched in a way.

As he stood outside his hotel a cloaked figure passed him, for a moment he thought he saw red hair, he had to check so he followed her, but she quickly doubled into an alley, once he followed her it was a dead end, the woman standing against a wall.

“I should have figured I couldn’t shake you.” The woman lowered her hood.

“Erza!” Jellal gasped “You’re alive!”

He saw her face, beautiful looks, long red scarlet hair, plump lips, but her face had a few black stripe marks on it.

“This is incredible, you have to come with me to see everyone.” Jellal said.

“You mean Fairy Tail?” Erza asked “No I don’t think so, I have something much more fulfilling now.”

“What?”

“Though I see you’ve joined.” She looked at his manly body “If you want me to come back, maybe prove you’re worth coming back too. But I’ll tell you, you can’t handle me as I am now.”

Erza stepped forward and opened her cloak to show her huge breasts “Let me teach you why they call me Tit-ania.”

Jellal finally saw Erza’s full naked form, and it was impeccable, large breasts, wide hips, even the markings of Acnologia on her body didn’t seem to sully her beauty in any way, he was speechless looking at her.

“Poor boy.” She pushed him to the ground and got his cock out “Is this truly all you have to show, I suppose it will have to be enough.”

She smashed her huge knockers around his shaft, his sizable cock completely vanishing into her cleavage as Erza shook her chest and smirked at him. The warmth and pressure supplied by her fuck pillows was too much to bare for a weak hearted fuck like Jellal, he was already moaning.

“You’re just a waste of time.” Erza sighed feeling stickiness between her breasts, it had only been a few minutes and he’d already cum “There’s no way you’d be able to satisfy my more than my love.”

Erza stood up and her tattoos glowed as her body took on it’s drake from, wings spreading on her back as scales covered her hands, feet and parts of her face, a black tail forming and swishing behind her.

“Consider this a warning, tell Fairy Tail to leave me be, unless they truly think they can defeat Acnologia.” Erza flapped her wings and hovered off the ground “But that’s not possible, they should be prepared, he’ll come for all of them soon.”

When Jellal finally calmed down he went and told the others what had happened, but no one was sure what to say, Erza was with Acnologia? And what was that transformation she performed, the games were still the focus for now, but there were many questions to answer in the long term.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, not sure what I want to do for the game on Day 2 so leave ideas.**

**Till Next Time!**


	37. Day 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy POV**

It was time for Day Two of the Sexy Games, today’s contest was a Dance off, each team had to send up a girl who could shake her thing and wow the judges, obviously out team was sending up Levy. Today we also had Mira and Laxus in as subs for Jellal and Ultear, the boy needing a day off after what happened with Erza last night.

_Erza…what happened?_

Up on the stage were the six competing girls, Levy, Flare, Minerva, Shelia, Risley and Jenny. All the ladies were standing on the stage in fight underwear, thongs for bottoms and lacy bras for tops, the colors matched their hair, Levy in blue, Flare in red, Minerva in black, Shelia in pink, Risley in a lighter black and Jenny in yellow.

“Alright Ladies.” The host smiled “It’s time to shake your thing, do your best! We randomized the names so first up is Flare!”

The curvy redhead stepped up to the stage, her wide hips swaying with each step. Flare was hot, and she knew it so she got on stage and started rolling her tummy and her hips for a belly dance, her large tits quivering just a bit.

“HMM!” she smiled at the crowd and shimmed her hips more.

_Is she…looking at me?_

“Wow that was something!” I gasped.

“Up next is Shelia!”

The young girl bounced and skipped her way on to the stage. Some upbeat pop music came on and the girls started dancing around, her breasts nearly spilling out of her bra as she jumped around. She was a cute, yet sexy, young thing and her energy and body bouncing were turning the guys, and some girls, on.

After her was Risley, a thick babe with curves and a hint of a belly on her. The one thing she had was a lot of jiggle, she danced around and bounced all over the place, even more than Shelia was, especially her midsection, there was something sexy about a thick babe with a small tummy.

Next was Jenny, a mature and sexy model. Her dance was slow, like she was afraid of moving and breaking a nail. Still she was hot, she had big tits and sexy long blonde hair. Mira seemed pleased watching her move her body and grind with the air.

Finally it was Levy’s turn, the bottom heavy babe stepped up and as soon as the music started she turned around and started shaking her ass and twerking away. It was her signature move and making her ass clap in that little thong bottom was easy for Levy.

“Yeah shake it!” I cheered for her, jumping around and making my tits bounce.

The crowd was really into Levy’s booty shaking. But last up was Minerva, the Team Captain of Sabertooth. She was stunning with long black hair, massive tits like me and an amazing ass like Levy, she was one of, if not the, most beautiful woman here.

The second she started dancing everyone was enamored, her tits jiggled as she shook her chest, her ass clapped with hip movements and her tight stomach swayed and shimmed with her hips. The crowd was silent, drawn in by her hypnotic erotic motions, it was obvious…she had taken everyone’s breath away.

“Well, there are the results.”

1-Minerva

2-Levy

3-Flare

4-Shelia

5-Risley

6-Jenny

“That’s all for now, so let’s move on to the fights, today is Lesbian day so it’s all girl on girl, the first fight is…Sherry Vs Flare!”

Flare was back in her tight dress and Sherry was waving to the crowd as she went down into the arena to fight, her sexy body in a tight crop top and short frilly skirt. As soon as the fight started Flare sent her hair crawling out to try and wrap up Sherry. The girl jumped back, bouncing all the while and used her own powers to try and make the earth wrap Flare up, she managed to pin her arms and was starting to summon a stone dick to fuck the girl as Flare’s hair grabbed her and started wrapping up her body.

“OHH!” Both girls moaned as their make shift dildos started plowing each other.

Two dirt arms were holding Flare and lifting her up and down on a stone dildo, her tits flopping around as she tightened her hair around Sherry and snaked up her pussy, the girl moaning in response.

Both ladies were in a stalemate there wasn’t going to be a winner in time so it was declared a draw and the next match was started.

“Oh looks like I’m up.” Mira clapped looking up at the screen.

“The next fight is Mirajane Vs Jenny!”

The two model class beauties stepped onto the field.

“My Jenny, you look so beautiful.” Mira smiled “Even more than the last time I saw you.”

“Had to keep up with you.” Jenny cupped her breast though her dress “After you cheated with that boost I wasn’t going to lose my modeling title to you.”

“Oh how cute.” Mira giggled “Hmm, but we should totally do a spread together again sometime.”

“Not a bad idea.” Jenny smiled “So should we get to work?”

“I guess, try not to cry when you lose okay.” Mira said.

“Transform!” both girls yelled.

Both women used their magic to take on different forms more built for some rough sexual combat. Mira turned into her demonic Succubus, her body contained in a tight leather bikini, a arrow tipped tail above her ass, claw like hands, leathery wings on her back and horns on her head. Her lips were deep and red and she looked like a truly erotic demon.

Jenny on the other hand took on a more android look with a Machina transformation. Her breasts were cupped by a metallic half-bra that still exposed her nipples, her arms and legs were coated in silver metal making it look like she had gloves and boots on, and her privates were covered only by a small panel no bigger than an XL band aid. Like Mira she had wings but hers looks more metal and angle like.

“Well Mira, ready?” Jenny moved her arm with a satisfying piston sound.

“Machine or not no one resists the allure of a succubus.” Mira smiled posing in a sexy fashion, her arms behind her head.

The two ladies flew at each other in the air, throwing a fun punches to test each other before they started grabbing at their tits.

“OHHH!” Mira moaned as Jenny’s fingers dug into her tits “That’s some iron grip you’ve got but…”

“MMM!” Jenny moaned as Mira’s tail snuck around and poked into her ass, the tip sliding into her hole.

The two spun and fucked in the air, grabbing each other’s tits and licking each other. Their fight was happening in midair and a midair 69 is something to see, the balancing act alone would be hard without being so horny.

“HRAA!” The two landed with a loud bang and started scissoring, rubbing their pussies together and teasing their own clits.

“Fuck Mira!” Jenny moaned as the succubus brought her tail over and started teasing Jenny’s nipples with it while rubbing her pussy on hers.

“Sorry Jenny, but I hate losing.” Mira smiled as the robotic woman started sparking a bit.

“I…I…OHHH!”

Jenny climaxed, her robotic armor sparking and smoking to show the pleasure overload as she seized up, her pussy gushing juices as she quivered on the ground.

“Mirajane wins!”

“Thanks.” The demon licked her lips sensually “it was fun.”

“We won, we’re getting major points today!” I cheered.

The last fight of the day was Yukino from Sabertooth vs Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Kagura was gorgeous and it was clear why she was at the top of Mermaid Heel, a mature face, wide hips, gorgeous thighs and big breasts, all in a tight jacket and skirt. Strapped to her waist was a sword half wrapped up, but the hilt was visible, the handle having a small bulbous tip.

“Are you willing to risk losing everything here?” Kagura stretched a bit.

“Please, come with all you have, I don’t plan on losing.” Yukino bowed.

“Begin!”

Yukino took out some golden keys.

_She’s a Celestial Wizard too?_

“Libra!” Yukino summoned a woman spirit.

The woman was gorgeous, tanned skin, a perfectly shaped hourglass figure, two large breasts that curved our perfectly with her hips.

“HYA!” the woman jiggled her bust and suddenly the gravity on the field shifted and flipped Kagura up, her skirt rising to show off her tights and ass.

“Gravity…that won’t work, that’s my magic as well.” Kagura landed on the ground with a thud and dashed forward, appearing behind Libra in a flash.

“Ha…HAAA!” the spirit moaned as her clothes suddenly vanished and she came on the spot before vanishing back to the spirit world.

_Whoa she’s strong…_

“You’re next.” Kagura told Yukino.

She flashed in again, breasts bouncing around as she slid to a stop, and appeared behind Yukino holding the girl’s top.

“How’d you-OHH!” Yukino moaned as Kagura stepped in again, using the bulging tip of her hilt to fuck the girl, making it work like a dildo.

Kagura grabbed Yukino’s left tit with one hand while the other went to town fucking her with the dildo sword. It was clear who had won, Yukino was helpless to fight back as her pussy quivered and sprayed out signs of her arousal.

“Kagura wins!” the announcer said.

“I expected more.” The girl licked her hilt clean “someone…will make me use this sword to it’s fullest.

With that Day two ended, we weren’t at the top, but we were moving up in the standings.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, ideas for the nights in between, events or fights, all suggestions welcome.**

**Till Next Time!**


	38. Day 2 Afterparty

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

 **NO POV  
** With another day in the books Fairy Tail was celebrating their minor point gain at the bar. The main show was near the center where Levy was up on a table, dancing and reenacting her dance that got them so many points in the contest today. Most of the guys were gathered around seated in chairs watching, cranking one out.

“You boys like this don’t you.” Levy bent over shaking her ass, her butt wobbling like jello “Stroke those cocks, I’m getting you so turned on aren’t I!”

“YEAH!” Some of the men cheered while they stroked.

“Hmm…” Natsu groaned leaning back a bit, one large hand still going to down stroking his shaft.

He was pleased with how Levy had done today, as guild master he had already congratulated her and now getting to see her dance up close it was no wonder he felt so turned on. Though as he watched her his eyes couldn’t help but drift a bit, compared to the other guys he was just so much bigger. He was the guild master so it was a given, but he was so much more muscular, his cock was bigger and his balls were fuller and heavier.

It was hard not to compare himself to other guys, just looking around he could see how he outclassed them, but something still bothered him a bit. He’d been having these thoughts from time to time lately, thoughts about how the guys around him were something to look at. Lately when they had displays like this he found himself drifting and checking out the guys as well, Gray was the closest in size to him but even Natsu was a few inches longer and thicker.

“You’ve got some ass Levy.” Romeo complimented her as he pumped his shaft.

Romeo was fitting in well with the other guys, it took him a bit to settle in to his bigger body and stronger sex drive but before long he was one of the guys, and Natsu noticed too, how the young boy had turned into such a handsome hung guy.

“Oh yeah…” he grunted looking back at Levy’s shaking ass “UGH!”

Natsu’s fat cock twitched and shot out a few hot ropes of cum onto the floor. Once he was done he stood up, towering over the seated men and walked across the bar to Lucy, his cock swinging all the way.

“Lucy.” He rubbed the blonde’s large rump “Wanna head back to the hotel?”

“Hmm.” His lover giggled “Sure Natsu.”

* * *

 

**Later**

When Natsu and Lucy got back to their hotel Yukino was waiting outside to speak with them. Apparently after her embarrassing loss to Kagura she’d been removed from the guild, Minerva was taking over as the only woman on the team now. She wanted to give Lucy her spirit keys but the blonde refused. While the girls chatted Natsu took a shower to get ready for the late night.

“You look stressed.” Lucy giggled “Maybe you should go join Natsu in the shower.”

“What I could never.” Yukino blushed “He’s your boyfriend is he not?”

“Kinda.” Lucy giggled “I don’t mind sharing, he’s such a hunk he needs a lot of girls to satisfy him.”

“He is quite attractive.” Yukino blushed and squirmed, her arms pushing up her big breasts “I didn’t want to say anything but just looking at him gets me so excited.”

“Then get in there and fuck him!” Lucy cheered, her big tits bouncing.

“Well…alright.” Yukino pulled her top off “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it cutie.” Lucy pouted her plump lips.

Yukino walked into the bathroom and found Natsu in the shower, hard body covered in soap, cock dangling between his legs.

“Natsu.” She called out and the man looked over to see her standing there topless “Would you…like some company?”

Natsu merely smiled and stepped back “Sure.”

Yukino ditched her panties and skirt and then stepped into the shower with the boy, her soft bust pushing on his hard-wide pecs. She rubbed some soap on herself before running up and down his body like a human sponge.

“HMM!” she started kissing him, his big hands rubbing her ass.

Yukino couldn’t believe she was this close to a stud like Natsu, the way he held and grabbed her was so dominating yet tender, his hands were so big and strong they felt like they were gonna pop her juicy ass.

As they kept making out and moaning Yukino reached down and started stroking his cock while Natsu matched her foreplay by slipping a thick finger passed her ass cheeks and into her wet snatch.

“OOH!” Yukino let out a pleasured gasped of satisfaction as he fingered her.

Back in the bedroom Lucy giggled hearing her man treating her new friend so well.

After getting finger blasted for a bit Yukino climbed up on Natsu and quickly slid down his cock, probably a little too fast and eager given his girth but once her brief pressure pain subsided she was lifting and dropping her ass and letting him fuck the shit out of her.

“OH FUCK YES!” she squeezed tight against him, water blasting her back as a cock blasted her pussy “Oh I needed this!”

“I don’t know why Sabertooth wouldn’t want you.” Natsu growled holding her ass and fucking her “You’re hot.”

Natsu continued to fuck Yukino in the shower, filling her pussy with meaty cock.

“UGH!” he grunted, cum pumping into her insides.

“OHH!” Yukino moaned as he placed her down “That was…even better than I imagined.

“Thanks.” Natsu smiled “I didn’t hurt you with my bad boy did I?”

“No…not at all.” Yukino smirked kneeling down and kissing the cock.

The two fucked in the bathroom for a few more hours, Lucy happily listened on from outside, occasionally playing with herself to just the sound of their fucking.

“Wait didn’t Natsu and I come back here to fuck?” she pouted “Hmph, fine…maybe Happy will be back soon and he can fuck me.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future or for Day 3**

**I’m not really a Yaoi writer, but I put a little in here this chapter for those that like that style of stuff.**

**Till Next Time!**


	39. Day 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

I was so excited for day three, cause as soon as we got there Natsu said he was going to compete in the days competition. He was competing in a challenge they were calling VS 100. His opponents were Blacksnake, a thin man from Raven Tail, Eve, a rather young-looking boy from Blue Pegasus, Orga from Sabertooth, Jura, an older man from Lamia scale, and lastly Millianna, the cat girl and Erza’s old friend who joined Mermaid Heel.

“The rules are super simple.” The announcer said “You’ll enter this incredible tower and say how many opponents you want, then the tower will dispatch droids to match! Your job is to make the drones pleasure sensors hit max so they POP like sexy balloons. You get points for each one you make cum, but if you cum before you hit your count you get NO POINTS and go to the back of the line!”

Two Drones appeared, they looked kinda like mannequins, pure white faceless plastic looking bodies. One of the bots had clear spheres on its chest, while the other had a penis like extension on its crotch.

“We split the draft 50/50 between guy-boys and fem-bots.” The announcer said “So there’s something for everyone. Now we’ll draw for the order.”

Everyone took a stick.

“First.” Natsu hummed “Alright then.”

He started getting undressed, taking off his vest and showing the crowd his massive pecs and arms, but the real show was when he dropped his pants, some people litearlly gasped!

“He’s huge!”

“That thing’s as big as a horse!”  
“I don’t even think I could take something that big.”

“Is he even hard yet or is he still flaccid?”

I giggled a bit seeing the audience loving the look of my sexy lover.

“Alright.” Natsu walked up to the door, soft shaft swinging around “I’ll challenge…all 100!”

“Are you sure?” The announcer asked “There are only 50 female bots just so you know.”

Natsu just shrugged “It’s fine, this is a competition about who can be sexiest right? Shouldn’t have to limit that by gender.”

The door closed behind him and we watched on from the monitor. As soon as he got in he was accosted by the robots, they started rubbing his chest and grabbing at his cock, but he didn’t seem to care.

He grabbed one of the fem-bots and pushed her to the ground, quickly entering her smooth walls and just blowing the fuck out of her. He took another one and started fingering her as the first guy-bot came over, Natsu didn’t seem to hesitate at all as he simply reached out and started stroking its cock.

The fem-bot he was fucking started buzzing as a counter on her chest maxxed out and she was considered defeated. I was amazed at how Natsu was chewing through these bots in this mega gangbang, it was still long but he hadn’t cum yet and he was getting down to the last five.

“HMPH!” he chocked a bit as one of the last remaining guy-bots just shoved its cock into his mouth.

He seemed surprised at first but simply started moving his neck and sucking the cock. I’m not gonna lie…I thought it was kinda hot.

“HMM!” The fem-bot squeezing his huge cock maxxed out as he made her cum, as did the one who was stuffing his mouth.

That left just two bots, one male and one female. Natsu got to work, he started finger banging the girl bot and then pushed the guy bot over and just…shoved his cock up its ass.

“Hmm.” He grunted “It’s…not to different from fucking a girl.”

Natsu grunted and groaned as he fucked the guy bot and fingered the woman, I think everyone was surprised by how bisexual Natsu had been in this competition, but it was kinda cool too that he was so horny he’d fuck anything so long as it had a hole.

“Hmm…” he growled louder as the two bots were pushing him to the brink but…he held out till their counters maxed “UGH!”

Once both bots shut down Natsu finally released, blowing out a thick creamy load on the passed-out bots. The crowd roared at Natsu’s victory but now there was nothing left for the other five competitors to do.

“Okay, we’re going to use and SPF do judge the other competitors.” The announcer said.

“You’re gonna make them wear sunscreen?” I wondered.

“SPF, Sexual Power Finder.” They said “It’s like the counter on those bots, when you stimulate it if calculates sexual prowess.

They rolled out a machine that kinda looked like a saddle, it had a hole in the back that was supposed to be a pussy, and a hook like rod on the front to be a cock.

Next in line was Millianna, she rod the front, her tits smacking around as she got a decent score.

After that it was all guys, Orga, Jura, Blacksnake and lastly Eve. I was pretty surprised by Eve, for someone so small and young looking he was pretty hung.

By the end we were close to the top with Sabertooth and Raven tail, with the other three guilds bringing up the rear.

After that it was time for the fights, first up was Risley from Mermaid Heel Vs Alexi from Raven Tail. Risley was pretty hot, lots of curves and a little chubby belly. I was looking forward to seeing her get railed but it seemed like all Alexi did was thrust a few times and she came…super boring!

The next fight was a handsome boy named Hibiki from Blue Pegasus against Minerva from Sabertooth. She was intimidating, as soon as the fight started she pushed him onto his back and just started riding him hard, I don’t think Hibiki was ever in control compared to that beast of a woman’s bounces, her huge tits slapping around as she milked him dry.

_She’s scary…_

Lastly was our fight with Lamia Scale, our representative was Wendy, and she was up against Lyon. She seemed determined to show him up cause once he pushed a nice hardon into her she merely yawned.

“Is that all you got.” She wrapped her legs around him “Let me show you how it’s done.”

She started rolling her hips, breasts wobbling on her chest her hair wisping around in a sexy fashion as she made his cock twitch.

“HMM!” She groaned as Lyon moaned and started shooting in her.

“That was all…damn Romeo better win.” She sighed.

With that Day three was over, we were right at the top with Sabertooth and there were two days left.

“What do you guys wanna do tonight?” I asked walking with Natsu.

“The bar is fine with me.” Romeo said.

“That’s getting boring.” Wendy sighed “Hey I heard about a Water Park, lets go there and relax!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Didn’t get much feedback one way or another so I decided to mess around with Natsu and guys again…not sure how I like it or not, I’m not gay myself so writing it isn’t really easy since I struggle to get too invested hence why I usually do Gender Bender for things like that.**

**If people don’t like it I’ll stop, but if people do I have no problems including it here and there.**

**Till Next Time!**


	40. Day 3 Afterparty (Waterpark)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

We arrived at the Waterpark and everyone was quickly changing into Swimsuits and splashing around. I was in a sexy star bikini with star shapes to cover my nipples and a small bottom.

“Hmm, I guess Natsu is already busy.” I pouted seeing him with Lisanna and Virgo “Well fine then…”

“Blondie…” I heard someone hum behind me.

I turned around and gasped seeing Flare, she looked gorgeous with her hair down and her busty body in a tight dark red sling style swimsuit, it was pulled rather tight in the crotch, enough to give her a clear cameltoe.

“You look good.” Flare walked up, her wide hips swaying.

“You too.” I smiled “Surprised to see you here.”

“Unlike the rest of my guild I like getting out.” She said sitting next to me.

“Sounds like you’d fit in at Fairy Tail.” I smiled.

“Maybe but…you’d have to make it worth my while.” She smirked.

“Hmm, I can do that.” I moved closer, my tits wobbling a bit.

“MMM!” I leaned in and started kissing her, our breasts pushing together softly, my larger bust soothing hers.

Flare moaned cupping my big tits while moving another hand down and rubbing my pussy. I did the same, sliding the crotch of her swimsuit over and starting to swirl my fingers around her clit and slipping a digit into her folds.

“Blondie…” Flare moaned as we stared deeply into each other’s eyes, rubbing and teasing each other.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” I moaned.

“You two.” She kissed me harder.

We both laid back and locked legs, moaning as were mashed our pussies together and scissored, our fingers still rubbing our pussies.

“Oh fuck yes…yes!” I moaned.

“So close.” Flare pinched my clit “I’m going to…HMMM!”

WE both climaxed, spraying out juices and moaning.

“When the games are over you really need to come to Fairy Tail.” I smiled.

“I think I’ll definitely visit.” She smirked.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

“Hmm…” Mira was laying on her stomach in the hot lamp area sort of tanning “Laxus baby why don’t you oil me up?”

He lover complied, running his muscular hands over her fair skin, Mira humming as her big tits pushed against her lounge chair.

“I don’t know why but I had a feeling I’d find you here.”

Mira looked up and saw Jenny sitting next to her and laying down, the buxom blonde wearing a sexy pink zebra stripe bikini that hugged her swollen tits.

“Where’s you get that, it’s cute.” Mira said.

“A little boutique in the shopping district.” Jenny tugged the strings so she wouldn’t get tan lines “Say, do you think your boytoy there could help me out?”

“Go ahead.” Mira told him.

Laxus moved over and started massaging oil onto Jenny’s body. The blonde moaned as his hands glided over the size of her big bust.

“Oh Mira you’ve got a good more.” Jenny moaned feeling Laxus bulge on her butt “So manly.”

“I know right.” Mira smiled moving Jenny’s bottoms down.

“HMM!” Jenny moaned a bit as she felt a cock enter her “OHH!”

“You don’t have to make so much noise.” Mira sat in front of Jenny and spread her legs “OHHH!”

Jenny leaned forward and started eating out Mira while Laxus humped her from behind, the three joining together for a sexy threesome.

“You’ve got a good tongue Jenny.” Mira moaned.

“And you’ve got good pussy.” The model said back, her tongue swirling around the clit as her pussy stretched to take all of Laxus shaft “FUCCCK!”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“TSK!” Ultear clicked her tongue “What the fuck…”

She was looking at Jellal moping alone, ever since he got shown up by Erza he’d been in a funk and not a sexy mood. She was extra pissed cause she was wearing a super sexy, super tight blue one piece that cut deep to show off her cleavage and was pulled tight like a thong to show off her huge ass cheeks and cameltoe.

“Enough bullshit.” She stomped over, her big cheeks wobbling around “Jellal!”

“WAH!” He yelped as she pushed him down and just sat right on his face, grinding his head between her cheeks.

“I’m sick of you feeling sorry for yourself because you couldn’t properly fuck some old bitch you used to like!” Ultear moaned as her bottom shifted to expose her pussy “I’ll make you forget that fucking whore! Now fuck me!”

Ultear made him eat her out, his tongue slivering around as he reached up and squeezed the ass smothering him.

“You don’t need that redheaded bitch when you’ve got me.” Ultear bent over and started sucking his cock.

The two 69ed in the middle of the park, their sexy bodies jiggling together as Ultear loudly sucked and made sure her man knew she was superior.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

The park had a large slide, called the Love Slide, you’ve go down it hugging your partner. Juvia took this a little to literally as was smothering Gray, riding his cock as they rode down, water splashing around them.

“OHHH GRAY!” She squealed getting closer and closer, her ass slamming on his legs as his big cock pressed deep inside her.

As they got closer and closer to the bottom they both got closer and closer to cumming, Gray thrusted faster, Juvia bounced harder, jiggling more and more as the splashes around them increased, their wet bodies clinging together.

“Yes…yes…YESSS!” Juvia screamed as she squirted and hit the splash pool, Gray’s cum flooding into her.

“Looks like that slide is something else.” Cana laughed “I’ll have to take a whirl.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, I REALLY Need an event for Day 4, so please suggest something.**

**Till Next Time!**


	41. Day 4 Contest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Day four of the Grand Magic games, today’s contest was actually rather simple, a bikini contest, each guild was gonna send up a girl in a sexy swimsuit, and then the top two girls would duke it out for extra points.

The first girl to come out was Risley Law from Mermaid Heel, the tanned beauty sauntered out in a skirt like bottom and tube-like top. Her breasts were pushing the limits of said top and her thick thighs swayed like a hula dancer. Her belly sagged just a little to show of her trademark soft chubbiness that she was so proud of and her long curly black hair was tied back high.

After her came Sherry, the pink haired beauty sauntered out in a high cropped black and white bikini that showed off a little bit of underboob. Her hair was adorned with cat ears as a bit of teasing while her bottoms had small bows on them as well. She smiled for the crowd and twirled her body a bit knowing how good she looked.

Third in line to walk out was Jenny, a professional model herself she felt like this competition was easy for her, her hips swayed, her butt and breasts bounced, and her body worked her pure white bikini. Her light blond hair bounced on her shoulders in time with her bust as she smirked with pride.

Though she quickly realized this competition wasn’t going to be as much of a guarantee as she would have liked. Flare was walking out in her dark red V-shaped one piece and it was a sight to behold. While she didn’t have the model made strut of Jenny her body was so naturally bouncy it didn’t make a difference, her tits quaked with each stepped, basically daring her garment to contain them while the back wedged tight between her ass cheeks and the front pulled snugly to reveal a hint of camel toe. Her deep red hair was braided back to dip just passed her waist as she walked to the front of the stage and smirked a bit while doing a lazy pose, passing Jenny as she lined up on the side.

“Blondie.” Flare smirked.

“Bitch.” The model huffed with one hand on her waist.

Still, they had all known since seeing each other in the back that these four were just competing for third place, first and second had been painfully obvious from the start.

The curtain opened to reveal Lucy walking out in the sexiest bikini imaginable, and legal for this competition. The bottoms were yellow, small and thin, they were tied together with small strings that showed off all the meat on her thick thighs, the back barely covering enough of her crack to be seen and the front pulled tight on her pussy lips so as not to flash it to the crowd, again it covered just enough to not disqualify her. Her top was styled similarly, a bikini with star shaped cups that managed to cover her areolas and that was it, the rest of her titanic tits was able to be shown off. As she walked her long blonde hair bounced on her shoulders and trained nearly to the floor. Lucy felt confident, she knew she was gorgeous.

And in the entire games there were only two women who could be considered to be of equal beauty with Lucy, one was Kagura the captain of Team Mermaid Heel, and the other was her competition in this even, Minerva Orland. Lucy had treated herself with sexy formula three times, when she first entered Fairy Tail, when she won Miss Fairy Tail, and when she and Natsu won the S-class exam, never had she met someone as sexy or as big as her.

Minerva was the exception. She walked out in a strapless blue bikini top. It was connected at the middle with a large gold ring that showed a view of her cleavage, her bottoms were just as small and thin as Lucy’s. Her slightly tanned skin and long styled black hair framed her body well.

It was clear to everyone that Lucy and Minerva were the top two women in this competition, the stage was cleared out and the two stood bust to bust, their tits nearly touching in a sight that made every man in the crowd pop a boner and every woman wet.

“You Fairy Tail fools still really think you can compete with us.” Minerva smirked.

“Of course, we can.” Lucy huffed, pouting her plump gold lip-gloss covered smackers.

“Haa…” Minerva sighed “I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson then.”

“Well ladies.” The announcer was nervously squeezed between the two madonnas’ breasts “the last one standing will take first place and some bonus points…good luck.”

The poor girl couldn’t get out of the way fast enough as the two idols slammed their tits together, grabbed each other’s asses and started roughly making out.

“Not…HMM…half bad…MMM!” Minerva hummed through her kisses “But it’s not enough to stop me.”

Minerva thrust out her large chest suddenly and knocked Lucy back onto her ass, the blonde’s tits bouncing wildly and springing free of her top.

“Ohh…” Lucy moaned a bit as her sensitive and bouncy body settled down “HAAA!”

Before Lucy could even react, Minerva had dove between her thighs and had her tongue going to town.

“HMM Ohh!” Lucy squealed and moaned as the tongue accosted her insides more and more.

It truly was difficult to resist Minerva, the way her tongue lashed and her fingers pinched Lucy’s clit at the same time would make lesser women melt away. Lucy was no lesser woman.

She snapped her legs around Minerva’s head and used some old marital arts move Erza had taught her a long time ago to flip them over so she was sitting on Minerva’s face, with the Sabertooth icon trapped under her big ass Lucy leaned over and returned the Cunnilingus with some of her own.

The two ladies rapidly ate each other out, long sexy fingers digging into each other’s asses as they buried their faces in each other’s legs. Everyone knew this was a sexy show, but it was unclear if one lady was truly sexually stronger than the other, they seemed so evenly matched. In case of a situation like this the competition was set to end at a ten-minute time limit. The clock had long since run out, at this point is was a tie but neither woman wanted to admit defeat, their heads so far up the others ass they had to literally be pulled off each other.

“Sorry.” Lucy pouted to her team “I really wanted to win. It was close, I almost came like a dozen times.”

“You still got us tied for first in that.” Natsu said “And you looked great too.”

“Ohh Natsu!” She hugged him “You’re such a nice boyfriend!”

Lucy was pleased with her result, but in Sabertooth Minerva was frustrated.

“Who does that blonde bitch think she is almost made me cum.” She growled “Fairy Tail…and that lover of hers, he’s even bigger than Sting I bet, this is unacceptable, I’m the most beautiful, the cock queen!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Modified the Water Battle into a Bikini battle, hope you liked.**

**Not 100% sure what I want to do for the tag fights, I don’t really wanna do a genderbender thing but IDK how else to do Natsu and Gajeel Vs Sting and Rogue without making it a totally different fight.**

**Till Next Time!**


	42. Day 4 Fight (Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel VS Sting, Minerva and Rogue)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Fairy Tail’s match for Day four was set, it was a three on three tag match, Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel were set to go against Sting, Minerva and Rogue.

The first team to lose two members were going to be declared to losers. All four men were handsome and buff, though Natsu stood out the most, and both bimbo ladies were going to be taking on two men at once.

The stunning blonde Lucy wasted no time getting on her knees once the bell rang and planning to double blow the two Sabertooth boys. Minerva meanwhile was on her hands and knees letting Gajeel mount her massive booty while she started getting ready to use her mouth on Natsu’s cock. She took a moment to drink in his masculine form, the bulging muscles, his sculpted pecs and abs, the thickness of his arms and thighs and the sheer length of his shaft…for Minerva, someone who prided herself on being a dominant woman who all men were submissive too, she wanted this all to herself.

“HMMMM!” she groaned opening her thick lips and taking him into her throat, her gag reflex instinctively flexing and tightening as she gurgled. She reached out and cupped his massive orange sized cum sacks, marveling at the sheer size of them.

She let out another brief moan that made the cock twitch as Gajeel pushed his studded shaft into her pussy, the rough bits digging into her thick sensitive insides.

Lucy wasn’t letting herself be show up either, she was squatting, big ass thrust back as she went down on two meaty rods. As she rolled her tongue and bobbed her head the rest of her body jiggled and wobbled, the sight of her bouncing bust getting both dragon slayers turned on.

“She’s just as good as Minerva.” Rogue moaned as his cock pushed against Sting’s the limited real-estate in Lucy’s mouth hard to come by.

“She’s…alright.” Sting blushed a bit as Lucy’s bouncy tits caught his eye.

“HMMM!” the blonde giggled a bit and shook her bust to tease him.

Meanwhile Minerva was still getting spit roasted by Fairy Tail’s male dragon slayers. Natsu holding her head and thrusting his cock into her throat while Gajeel was humping away, his crotch slamming on her fat booty. Minerva was loving it, the pleasure was intense enough to give her joy, but not enough to make her fear cumming herself and losing, though from the speed of Gajeel’s thrusts she felt like she was close to taking a lead. She flexed her inner canal and clamped down on Gajeel’s pierced cock, doing her best to milk it and make him blow his load.

“HMM” she pulled Natsu’s cock out of her mouth “Come on is that all you’ve got? I can barely feel it!”

Gajeel seemed to take that as a challenge, her squeezed her big ass tighter and stated pumping his hips faster and faster, Minerva’s wide ass shook more and more, her breasts swayed and smacked as her body clamped down, her hole tightening to make it unbearable. For Gajeel though he was already in such a rapid motion stopping wasn’t possible, her thrusted and thrusted until his cock twitched and just blasted out rope after rope of hot jizz.

With Gajeel eliminated the contest was down to just Natsu and Lucy, though it didn’t look like it was going to be that was for long. Lucy was on her back with the Twin Dragons on top of her, Sting was seated near her thin tummy, cock somewhere deep between the two huge tits he was squeezing tightly while Rogue had Lucy’s legs spread as was burying his cock in her snatch.

“OHH that’s so good~” Lucy moaned a bit, her body shivering with arousal “More…don’t stop. Fuck my big titties and tight little pussy.”

“Damn she want’s it.” Sting’s balls slapped on the underside of Lucy’s chest.

Sting was going to be able to hold out in the warmth of Lucy’s bosom, the one struggling not to cum was Rogue, Lucy’s tight cunt was something else, he’d never been with a woman with this perfect of a pussy, it was like it was molding around his shaft to hug it in all the right ways. Lucy wrapped her long sexy legs around his back to hold him close, his whole cock inside her all the way down to the base, her insides twisted and hugged until it was something on human could take and he exploded into her, his warm seed pumping her full.

Both teams were down to the final two, Lucy was still working with Sting while Minerva made her move on Natsu.

“Come here big boy.” She started kissing him “Let me show you how a real lady handles a cock.”

“You think you’re better than Lucy.” Natsu’s deep voice made her insides heat up.

“Hmm…I know I am.” Minerva smirked “HA!”

Minerva let out a shockingly cute giggle squeal as Natsu used his manly frame to lift her off her feet while his massive cock dangled between his huge legs.

Near them Lucy had pushed Sting onto his back and had nestled his cock between her big ass cheeks and was hotdogging him.

“Ready cutie?” she giggled as her breasts wobbled “You certainly feel like it.”

“You’re amazing.” Sting groaned “UGH!”

Lucy shifted her whole body and took his meaty cock inside her, it wasn’t as big as Natsu but still quite sizable. Lucy started rocking her body and bouncing up and down on the shaft, giggling and moaning as she got fucked. Meanwhile her boytoy was holding Minerva tight and ramming into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her huge tits pressing into his pecs. Minerva was used to getting fucked, but this was really the first time in a while she felt like a man was meeting her expectations and truly fucking her like she wanted to be fucked.

“Yes!” she screamed “OH…H-Harder!”

Natsu was hitting every sweet spot of Minerva’s, suddenly all thoughts of her wanting to win were thrown out the window, she wanted to experience this cock and nothing else. She lifted her ass up and slammed it down to match with his thrusts, moaning as she jiggled.

Lucy of course was still riding Sting like there was no tomorrow. Her tits flopped and slapped around sexily, hypnotizing the crowd with their jiggling while her “victim” wasn’t able to put up any resistance. For all the boasting about being seixer that Saber had did when faced with Fairy Tail’s aces they seemed to crumble like so many others, it was impossible to resist the allure of Natsu and Lucy.

“HHHMMM!” Natsu growled as Minerva started panting, her pussy tightening around him.

“Ha…ha…” Lucy moaned as she felt twitching in her cunt.

“OHHHH!” Both moaned a bit as their opponents climaxed, spraying out all sorts of bodily fluids.

“The winners are Fairy Tail!” the announcer cheered.

Day 4 was over, and Fairy Tail was cementing themselves as the leaders, but there was still one day of competition left, and the battle in it could determine everything.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Okay the Day 5 battle royal is coming up, it’s not next chapter but soon, so suggest any interesting pairings you want to see in it. Pretty sure Natsu and Lucy are gonna be at the Castle for stuff during it though so they won’t be playing.**

**Till Next Time!**


	43. Arrested

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

The night before the final day of the GMG Lucy was feeling extra frisky so she had dragged Natsu into the Royal palace garden maze for a bit of fun.

“OHHH NATSU!” she moaned as her grabbed at her huge tits while kissing her neck.

“Walking behind you in hits maze seeing that ass…” he rubbed her tender thighs “You look so good.”

“HMM!” Lucy mewed at his tight hands on grip, reaching down and starting to undo his pants and getting her hands down into his pants and cupped his balls “Fuck they feel so full.”

“I told you that you look good.” He smirked as Lucy got on her knees.

She immediately began sucking and slobbering all over his cock, slurping on the tip and dipping down to dunk the balls in her mouth.

“Lucy.” He groaned rubbing her head.

Lucy licked and slurped all over his cock and once it was good and hard she hopped up grabbed one of the benches in the maze and stuck her big ass back with force to make it jiggle, now it was time for Natsu to get her ready for a good fucking.

This time he got on his knees and spread her cheeks, sticking his head up her skirt and letting her soft butt surround him as his tongue started licking at her pussy.

“Yes Natsu!” she moaned grabbing the wooden bench tighter, but not too tight that she’d break a nail.

She reached one hand up and peeled off her pasties to let the cool night air harden her nipples so she could flick them around.

Natsu lapped back her juices as Lucy started getting wetter and wetter, her body shivering a bit. She was ready for the real thing to start, she wanted some cock.

But just before she could get it guards surrounded the two.

“Oh come on!” Lucy pouted

* * *

 

**LATER**

When the guards showed up to break up Natsu and Lucy they arrested the blonde for some reason, taking her into the lower dungeons and placing her in a cell, her body now covered only in a thin white dress that looked ready to pop stitches, the bottom was ragging and ripped, the outfit was not fit for a body as beautiful as hers.

“Huh?” she blinked stepping into the cell “Yukino?!”

When she sat down she saw the other celestial mage there in a similar tattered dress.

“Lucy!” Yukino gasped back “What are you doing here?”

“I got arrested.” The blonde huffed “Right in the middle of a good fucking too, so unfair…why are you here.”

“They arrested me randomly on the street the other day.” She said “I don’t know why and no one will answer my questions, they just locked me away here.”

“Hmm, super weird.” Lucy hummed “We should figure out what’s going on yeah? I bet my friends are already working on a way to save us.”

“I don’t know if we have the time.” Yukino whispered “I keep hearing the guards talking about something coming in a few days and today they started saying tomorrow.”

“Then we’ll have to help ourselves.” Lucy smirked “Follow my lead kay.”

“Huh?” Yukino was a little confused.

Lucy stood up and walked to the barred wall of the cell and pouted.

“Mr. Guard~” she whimpered leaning forward and making her tits push on the bars a bit.

The guard was young and easily influenced by the body of a busty lady.

“My dress is so tight.” She leaned back and pushed her chest up “can’t you please get me something a little more comfortable?”

The man gulped as it looked like her breasts practically grew in front of him she pushed them out so far.

“T-That’s all we have.” He gulped.

“Oh boo.” She turned around “See it barely manages to cover my big fat butt.”

Yukino saw what Lucy was trying to do, flirt her way out…but could someone who looked a lot more plain like her really help. Yukino knew she was sexy, she had taken some potion after all, but compared to Lucy’s mega body she was clearly the inferior.

“It’s so lonely in here.” Yukino whimpered standing next to Lucy and pushing on the bars like she was “we could…really use some company.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just some teasing and set ups this time.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Day Five Battle Royale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The final even of the Grand Sexy Games was underway, an all-out battle royal of fucking to determine the most beautiful guild in the lands. The rules were simple, Fuck. Last person standing was the winner. Fairy Tail was competing without their aces Natsu and Lucy but were still confident in their team. The ground to compete on were anywhere in the city so once the fight began there were people fucking all over.

Two of the first people to start fight fucking were Sherry and Ren. The beautiful pink haired lover pinned up against the wall and railed from behind by a big black cock.

“Is…is that the best you’ve got!” Sherry moaned a bit, her breasts swinging around softly.

The handsome man simply grunted and kept it going, he was no slouch but Sherry seemed to be resisting more and more.

“I guess being in a guild of mostly men has had an effect on your little man.” Sherry sighed a bit.

Not too far from her Flare was casually taking both Hibiki and Eve, two of Ren’s teammates.

“Seriously…” she licking Hibiki’s balls as her tits rolled around “This is nothing compared to Blondie…or her man.”

She looked passed at the small boy with a big dick that was planted inside her.

“Are you like even old enough to be competing in this thing?” she rolled her eyes.

At this point Flare had mentally checked out of the games, she was ready for things to wrap up so she could go hang out with her Blondie some more.

 _“Why isn’t she competing?”_ Flare thought _“With her and the hunk Fairy Tail would be a sure to win…”_

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“Hmm, Gajeel.” Levy moaned as the boy squeezed her thick soft ass.

The two were supposed to be competing against other teams, but Levy was a little too busy enjoying her pierced lover’s hands to really bother. He was allowed to rub and squeeze her ass for a little longer until Levy noticed that Rogue was there.

“Don’t be shy now.” She waved her finger and dragged it on her small valley of cleavage “Come get a taste of me cutie.”

Levy was soon surrounded and accosted by two men at once, her body tingling and warming up with the pleasure. It didn’t take long for her dainty hands to start working two cocks at once while her thick ass got smacked around and she move into a position that had her bent over between the two men, her tongue rapidly getting to work on sucking off Gajeel while Rogue was allowed to slot right into her pussy, her ass rubbing against him as he fucked her.

“Knock it off with that gentle shit.” She sighed feeling his hands on her waist “I fuck this guy every day if you wanna make me cum you’ll have to try harder than that!”

Gajeel laughed a bit at Levy’s teasing of the boy while Rogue took up her threat and really started pumping his hips, though it seemed he wasn’t expecting the powerful suction that Levy’s pussy was capable of, it drew her in more and more, her crotch planted against her ass like it had its own magnetic pull to it.

“Come on just let loose on me.” She stopped sucking Gajeel to taunt him more “Or maybe that’s all a weak little thing like you can manage, can’t handle this bitch’s big ass or what?”

Levy casually laid between the two, spit roasted from both ends as she was sure she would earn her team good points.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Ultear had gone off on her own to deal with a certain mage, she wound up in a Library and quickly was on her knees using her ass like a flesh light to stroke off Rufus.

Her goal wasn’t really to defeat him, though she knew with her hips she could, it was to distract him, after all if he used that illusion spell to fuck every girl at once and get his team an immeasurable number of points.

“So that’s why you were hiding out hear.” Ultear giggled as she slipped off his cock and sat her cushy ass on his face “Planning a surprise attack on the ladies, how rude.”

As she snuffed him under her bum suddenly multiple copies of him appeared.

“Okay bring it on.” She reached out ready for her gangbang.

She leaned her head forward and started sucking on the cock of one of the illusions while her hands started stroking off two others and her ass grinded on his face, Rufus’ tongue slipping passed her folds.

Her body shivered with satisfaction, but she wasn’t slipping at all, she tightened up her pussy, increased her rocking and pumping and made sure body was the perfect cock pleasuring machine.

“HAA!” she moaned a bit when the illusions started flying and spurting on her face.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Juvia was laying on her stomach moaning as she struggled just a bit to avoid nearly cumming.

“Oh, you call yourself Gray-sama’s rival and this is-HMM-the best you can do, Juvia thinks this is pathetic.” She said between licks.

Juvia wasn’t licking any cock though, she was on the ground with Shelia’s legs wrapped around her head while Lyon was behind her squeezing and fucking her sizable booty, her soft tits pressed tight on the stony pathway of the street they were on.

“Don’t insult Lyon!” Shelia tightened the vice shape her legs were in, really forcing Juvia closer “HAA!”

“Perhaps I’m just so much better than Gray that you can’t notice the difference.” Lyon suggested.

“Juvia would never make such a pathetic mistake.” The water witch scoffed nibbling on Shelia’s clit as she felt the swinging of Lyon’s heavy balls on her thighs.

“Het tongue is so…so…so deep!” Shelia drooled “I…I can’t stop!!!!”

“Now stop wasting Juvia’s time!” she huffed as her face was splashed with love juice “Just cum so she can go find Gray-sama and have real sex!”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

The most contentious fight of the last round was happening in a park on the outskirts, with Lucy not competing the two strongest women in the games left, Minerva and Kagura, were dueling.

“HAA!” Minerva moaned a bit as Kagura’s sword hilt tickled her snatch.

“I’m in an all-women’s guild you don’t think you can hide a sweet spot from me, can you?” she scoffed “Huh?”

Suddenly Kagura stopped pumping her hilt and looked across the park and saw another target.

“Hmm.” She growled pulling out of Minerva “Jellal…”

“Huh?” Minerva suddenly felt the magic pressure around Kagura spike “She was…this strong?!”

With a flash step like movement Kagura appeared before Jellal and using her thick legs kicked him over, nearly stomping his throat with her heeled boots.

“I’ve been looking for you, after all you’ve done did you think I’d simply stand by and watch you manipulate other women, other people.” Kagura stepped back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He coughed standing up.

“Enough of your lies.” Kagura suddenly unwrapped her sword “I’ll make you pay.”

Minerva tried to get the jump on Kagura, but as soon as she got close she was blown back, screaming in pleasure.

As the sheath fell Minerva saw that it was no sword Kagura carried, but a massive dildo, one that she jammed into her with a flick of her wrist making her cum on the spot.

“My mighty dildo sword “Ultra Climax” can make anyone cum.” Kagura glared as the sounds of stiches popping filled the air, her outfit slowly growing tighter “I’ve spent years training my body, my techniques all for the moment I could find you and break your body.”

Suddenly her clothes burst off, massive breasts bounced free, a titanic ass and thighs jiggled softly and Kagura’s body was revealed, she was huge, on par or maybe even a little bigger than Lucy and Minerva. The crowd gasped in shock that her beautiful body was able to be held restrained by her gravity powers, she was gorgeous and had been pretending to be so average this whole time.

“Now then…” Kagura smacked her dildo on her palm and glared down at Jellal “Prepare to get fucked bitch boy.”

With another startlingly fast movement Kagura got in and on top of Jellal, one of her hands snapped around his cock and started stroking, making him gasped.

“Get…off.” He was already moaning, her hands slipping up and down like butter on a corn cob.

“You’re not allowed to talk!” she shoved her sword in his mouth “Suck it bitch boy!”

While Kagura punished Jellal, Ultear arrived to see the sight.

“Getting pushed around by a dominant woman again Jellal.” She laughed “I’m starting to think you might like this.”

“You, the woman that actually fucks this villain of a man.” Kagura glared “I should punish you two.”

“Now, now cutie pie.” Ultear smiled “I think there’s a misunderstanding, the things you’re blaming him for were my manipulations from long ago, so why not just let him go.”

“…” Kagura seemed to think for a moment before grabbing Jellal by the throat and slamming her thick booty on his cock “I think not, I’m gonna make little bitch boy here fuck me until his dick breaks! Try and stop me if you think you can, but as you can see it won’t be easy.”

She gestured to Minerva who was still orgasming from the quick sword strike.

Kagura rode Jellal like a horse, his cock forced to plunge into her as her ass slammed down, her tits swung free and she body sweated with desire. Ultear wanted to do something but she knew Kagura was out of her league, if she tried to get in the way she’d end up a quivering mess on the ground like Minerva had.

_“Shit if Natsu was here maybe we could manage her but I don’t see how we can…wait…”_

Ultear had an idea, but it would take perfect timing and probably a little luck.

_“Just keep her busy Jellal, we’re counting on you…”_

Kagura leaned forward, snuffing out Jellal’s sounds with her mega tits, her ass twerking on top of him riding him and squeezing his dick with her insides, he was barely making her moan, occasionally he’d hit a sweet spot and she’d grunt or shiver just a bit, but it was one sided sex through and through.

“I can feel you melting into me, come on give up, cum already bitch boy!” she moaned “Cum for your mistress!”

She heard a grunting groan from between her tits as her pussy got a shot of hot cum inside it.

“Weak.” She stood up and saw the boy nearly passed out from suffocation under her “How the mighty have fallen, from master villain to nothing but a squirming weakling.”

She stepped on his cock with her heel.

“You’re my little slave boy now got it.” She glared “I’ll reprimand you daily until you learn your lesson bitch boy.”

“Sorry but I’m not giving him up so easily.” Ultear giggled.

It happened so fast even Kagura was shocked, it was like time fast forwarded and Ultear teleported across the park and right under her, that wasn’t the worrisome part though.

“That won’t work!” Kagura went to downward thrust her dildo sword only to realize she had nothing in her hand “When did-?!”

“Guess Jellal wasn’t so bad since he made you shiver enough to drop this.” Ultear started swinging her right arm forward, revealing she was the one holding Ultra Climax now.

“HAAA!” Kagura gasped as Ultear pushed the huge dildo inside her, her insides easily taking it all as her body started shivering and seizing up with pleasure “I-Impossible all this training and planning to lose…like this?!!!!”

“OHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAA~” Kagura screamed as she drooled and shivered, her face twisting with pleasure as she had the most intense orgasm of her life, juices gushing out of her pussy like a mythical flood.

“I think you lose.” Ultear smiled resting Jellal on her lap “Hope you didn’t break my boytoy though.”

With that the games were in the bag for Team Fairy Tail, but there were still more menacing things going on in the Castle where Natsu had gone with Lisanna to try and rescue Lucy.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Hope you enjoyed the year of the battle royale**

**Till Next Time!**


	45. Rescue Lucy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Getting passed the guards and into the castle had actually been quite easy for Natsu, Lisanna and Meredy who were working to try and rescue Lucy. When they came across a guard the girls, and in some cases Natsu, would turn up the flirting and distract them to get the others passed.

Lisanna was a little upset about having to save Lucy, she kinda liked the idea that Lucy wouldn’t be around and she could have more of him to herself…but Lucy was her friend and guildmate so she needed to save her.

Meredy was happy to be along though all the running around the castle was making her sizable chest bounce like mad. Even before her use of the potion puberty had hit her chest like a truck and made her blossom, and now she was even bigger. Though in retrospect she knew she was probably going to be running a lot tonight so skipping the bra was probably a mistake…though the extra bounce was nice too.

“I smell Lucy this way.” Natsu directed them.

The trio rounded a few more corners before coming to a stop and seeing two women blocking the path. One was thinner, with long black hair and decent curves, she was wearing a purple kimono like robe that showed a decent amount of her breasts. With her was a shorts thicker girl with long pink hair, her breasts were in a tight jacket dress and looked so swollen they might pop like balloons.

 “Ah we’ve been waiting for you handsome.” The kimono wearing woman hummed with a smile.

“He’s even cuter up close.” The other girl giggled “You’re here to rescue your girlfriend right~ We’ve figured you’d come but, we can’t let you by just yet. I’m Cosmos, this is Kamika, we’re important guards here.”

“KYA!!!”

Suddenly long vines burst out of the floor and walls to wrap up Meredy and Lisanna, both girls moaning as the tight plants squeezed their bodies.

“OHHH!” they moaned.

“Don’t worry my plants will make them feel good.” Cosmos rubbed against Natsu, pressing her large breasts against him.

“And in the meantime, we’ll make you feel good.” Kamika added.

Natsu simply grunted a bit as the two started stripping him down, drooling a bit at the size of his massive cock and muscly body.

“Fuck I can’t just look.” Cosmos popped her watermelon tits out and dropped to her knees, slapping them around his shaft and starting to pump.

“So…strong!” Kamika moaned as Natsu grabbed her smaller breasts, roughly pinching her nipples with his large manly hands.

“Where’s Lucy?” Natsu asked as her grunted.

“What are you so worried about her for, we’re right here silly.” Cosmos said “We’ll make you feel good, won’t me my darlings.”

A few plants grew out of the ground, one leaned down near Natsu’s cock and started drooling out a thick nectar lubricant to allow Cosmos mighty bust to slip and slid up and down, while another sprayed a strange pollen in Natsu’s face and made him cough as his body heated up with more desire and pleasure.

“OHHH!” Kamika gasped as Natsu suddenly got more aggressive with her, grabbing her ass and pulling her close to make out with her.

Cosmos giggled giddily and kept shaking her hooters until Natsu was nice and hard, then she leaned back and spread her legs, yanking him on top of her and slotting her pussy around his shaft.

“OHHHH YESSS!” she screamed as he immediately began thrusting and pumping his hips.

Kamika meanwhile was laying next to her with Natsu’s hand pumping just the same as his cock, his fingers assaulting her G-spot like it was a tiny punching bag. Lisanna and Meredy of course weren’t being left out by the vines, the plants had stripped them and sprouted sucking blossoms that slurped on their tits and a thick vine that slithered around their pussies.

“W-What the hell?!” Cosmos moaned as Natsu roughly sucked on her tits “He’s amazing, he’s gonna make me…AAHHH!”

She squirted out juices as her pussy latched around his shaft while Kamika threw her head back and screamed just the same, her body shaking from the finger bang orgasm. Both women felt their eyes roll back in their heads as they passed out from the pleasure.

All of Cosmos plants withered away and Lisanna and Meredy were freed, quickly they headed to the next area of the castle looking for Lucy.

“Oh, Natsu baby!” Lucy smiled seeing her friends “I’ll be right there.”

“HMM!” Yukino moaned “H-Hello.”

The two had freed themselves from their cell and were now fucking the guard, Lucy sitting on his face while Yukino rode his shaft.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere.**

“My, my, my…” a sensual voice hummed looking at a security lacrima screen “Those two are no slouches, I’ve never heard of them cumming like that not even with me, and to both lose to just one man…”

The figure licked her plump lips.

“He’s the one I’ve been waiting for.” She hummed “Guards…yes the games are over, wonderful please summon the teams to the castle for the Grand Banquet, I’ll be in my chambers.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	46. Grand Banquet

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With the games over the competitors had all been invited to the royal palace for a reward banquet. This meant everyone was all dressed up, the guys in tight suits and the girls in lowcut sexy ballgowns. Natsu certainly thought that it was strange to invite them all after Lucy had been imprisoned there for seemingly no reason. Lucy Though seemed happy in her tight, extremely low-cut pink dress with a fur lining around the cleavage, she certainly liked to get dressed up and even a gown couldn’t hide her sexy body.

“Just relax and have fun Natsu.” Lucy giggled pushing her large breasts, which looked even more massive due to her cores, against him “Everyone else is.”

She was talking about the other attendees who were all doing one of three things, dancing, drinking of fucking.

“Would a BJ make you feel better?” Lucy pouted.

“I mean kinda but-.”

“Ah there you two are.”

The two were approached by Cosmos, the beautiful guard wearing a strapless white dress, her breasts on wide display.

“It’s you!” Natsu said.

“It’s fine, I’m here to escort you somewhere.” She smiled “Someone wants to meet the two of you.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

The rest of the guilds were having a good time at the party, Yukino was catching up with her old guildmates, curious as to why Minerva had declined to come. Kagura was still wallowing in defeat and making herself cocktails in the corner, her body unleashed in her purple gown.

But not everyone was happy, Juvia, who was wearing a cute lowcut blue dress with white decoration on the sleeves and collar, was pouting rather furiously in the corner.

“What’s got you so pissed off.” Gajeel walked up to her.

“It’s not fair, all these women clinging to Gray-sama.” She pouted.

She looked across the room and saw various young ladies all trying to flirt with her man, it wasn’t fair he wasn’t even looking at her.

“Curse his gorgeous body!” Juvia yelled “Why must it make him so sexy and popular!”

“Ehh I’m sure he’ll come back, you’re pretty enough.” Her friend said.

“Enough…” Juvia pouted even harder “How mean Gajeel. Learn to compliment pretty ladies more.”

Gajeel just grumbled about it.

“You know…Juvia bets she could get Gray-sama’s attention with a little help.” She smirked a bit.

“Huh?”

“Gajeel, give Juvia a hand.” She licked her lips “Jealousy can make men do strange things.”

“What are you talking about?” he said.

“Haa…” Juvia rolled her eyes and sighed “Dense as Iron too…”

She suddenly reached up and popped her tits out of her dress and looked him dead in the eye.

“Fuck Juvia.” She said sternly placing his hands over her large breasts.

Gajeel’s large hands got to kneading her tits, making Juvia softly moan.

“Ohh, so strong.” She mewed.

Juvia let her friend lean in and start kissing her knockers, Gajeel popping the nipples in and out of his mouth as Juvia pressed herself against the wall and lifted her leg up, slotting him under her dress and sliding against his cock.

“Oh, Gajeel you’re so big.” She hummed as the thrusting began looking over at her man “Look at Juvia Gray-sama, look at Juvia getting fucked by another man-OHHH!”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Cosmos led Natsu and Lucy to a large set of doors and bowed.

“Please enter, and have a good time.” She bowed and stepped back.

The sexiest couple in Fairy Tail shrugged and opened the door, surprised to see that it was into a bedroom.

It was a fairly large room with a vanity on one side, a large mirror set up next to it, not to far from there was a couch and a massive king-sized royal bed.

“Ah it would seem my guests have arrived.” A sweetly sensual voice cooed.

The two looked over toward the door into a nearby bathroom and saw a woman emerge. She was beautiful, long emerald green hair cascaded down her body, she was tall and curvaceous like Lucy with plump lips that she was finishing putting lime green lipstick on. She was wearing a pure white bathrobe but it was loose enough to show her body off.

“Natsu and Lucy.” She hummed walking forward “Thank you so much for coming, do you know who I am?”

“Like important probably.” Lucy giggled.

“I am Princess Hisui E. Fiore.” She smiled “And I’ve been watching you two for a long time, apologize for the whole arresting situation I just had to see you two up close myself. It really shouldn’t have been as much of a hassle, they even arrested the wrong girl, probably should have been more specific than celestial wizard I guess…”

“You wanted to see us?” Natsu asked “Why?”

“I had to marvel at two gorgeous people up close, especially you.” She licked her plump lips “You see I am a Princess, and a beautiful one at that, and in order to ensure some things for the future of my kingdom…”

She walked closer to them and started playing with the fabric belt holding her robe clothes.

“I believe that since I am so beautiful I need to do everything to maximize the same for future generations of rulers.” She dropped her robe and showed off her naked frame “In other words I believe I should reproduce with the most handsome man there is in order to make the most beautiful child. What I’m saying is…I want you to make a child with me Natsu.”

“What?!” he gasped.

“Breed me, fuck me, fill me with your hot cum!” she begged “Make me pregnant so that we can make the most beautiful child the world’s ever seen!”

“I…no way?!” Natsu.

“If this is about Lucy I’m sure she won’t mind.” Hisui pouted “I’m not really looking for love, you don’t even have to be involved in its life I’ll take care of those things, all I want is your seed.”

“This isn’t about that and I’m sure she does mind!”

“Hmm, not really.” Lucy shrugged.

“What?!”

“Well it like makes sense.” Lucy said “You’re like super hunky so of course lots of girls would wanna have cute babies with you, and just think about it, you’d be fucking the princess and making a future heir, I think it’s kinda hot.”

“See no objections.” Hisui took Natsu’s hand and started guiding him to her large bed “Now, let’s fuck handsome.”

Lucy got to watch as Hisui started kissing her lover, stripping him out of his suit and making his foot-long dong dangle free.

“Ohh it’s so impressive up close.” She licked her lips and then his tip “I’ve never seen one so big on any of my guards.”

“Hmm…” Natsu groaned a bit as the princess started bobbing her head, her saliva and lipstick mixing to leave green marks on his flesh.

Lucy happily sat back and pulled the lower part of her dress up and flicking her clit to pleasure herself to the sight. Once she had Natsu nice and lubed up Hisui laid on her back and pulled him on top of her.

“Nice and hard now, and make sure to stay inside all the way till the end.” She moaned guiding his shaft in “HAAA OHHH!”

Hisui felt her insides spreading wide as his masterful manhood stretched her pussy to near tearing, but that hint of pain only seemed to pump up her pleasure.

“HNGH!” Natsu groaned thrusting harder on top of her, his balls swinging around and smacking her thighs as his head rested on her bountiful breasts, the flesh sacks jiggling around more and more.

At this point Natsu was so deep into this situation there was no reason to resist, he pumped away and sucked as hard as he could on her tits, making the princess moan with him.

“Ohh Natsu!” she screamed “Fuck me, fuck me so hard you stud!”

“Heh, if that’s what you want.” The dragon slayer smirked a bit, upping the speed of his cock slams, his shaft getting rubbed and caressed by her pussy.

“Haa…ha…” Lucy moaned as she nearly started to cum from the sight, seeing the twitching of the two on the bed she knew her man was about to pop, something about this whole thing just made her extra horny.

“Natsu Ohh I can’t…AHHH!” Hisui screamed as her body shook with an intense orgasm, her snatch snapping tight on Natsu’s manly rod.

“Hope you’re ready…it’s gonna be…BIG!” Natsu roared with desire as his cock shivered and started pumping out a thick stream of fertile white spunk that flooded out of Hisui’s tight hole.

“Wonderful…” the princess panted “I trust you’ll come by regularly to give similar…fertility treatments. I do have to ensure I really do get pregnant after all.”

“If that’s what you want.” He said.

“So much cum though.” Hisui started cleaning herself up “I can’t believe you’ve never gotten another girl pregnant before.”

“Fairy Tail has a special magic pill that takes care of preventing unwanted things like that.” Lucy fixed her dress “So we can fuck all day long with no worries.”

“Good to know.” Hisui nodded “Now I need to make my appearance at the ball, will you two be returning to the festivities as well? I have a big surprise in store.”

Both Fairy Tail members nodded. Hisui was dressed up in a beautiful blue green gown with puffy shoulders, a large bell-shaped bottom that was decorated with roses and a top with a large round poofy fur collar.

“Mages of the games.” She addressed the crowd from her high balcony station “I thank you all for coming. You put on a wonderful show this year that entertained, and most certainly aroused, the crowds at home, as well as myself. I know that with all of you here the future of Fiore looks bright so…”

She raised a glass as the waiters gave out similar champagne glasses to the crowd.

“A toast to you all and your continued success and beauty.” She smiled “Cheers.”

“Cheers!” the crowd clinked their glasses before drinking.

“Hmm…” Hisui simply smirked a bit “That went perfectly.”

It only took a few moments before people began moaning loudly.

“W-What is this?!” Sherry gasped as her breasts seemed to start bulging out the top of her dress.

“HMM!” Near her Ren was moaning as well as his pants seemed to be growing tighter notably in the crotch.

“I hope you all don’t mind but I thought I’d reward you for a job well done by spiking the punch a bit.” Hisui smiled “Enjoy it.”

All around the ballroom people were moaning and groaning as their bodies were boosted by Hisui’s sexy trick.

“HMM!” Juvia and Mira were both moaning as their tops started splitting from their bulging busts and asses rising with firmness.

Both of their lips seemed to plump up with extra fullness and pouty size.

“Ohh Gway-sama.” Juvia spoke with a near total duck face on her lips as she watched her man’s bulging muscles rip through his suit.

“So sensative.” Mira touched her new bigger dick sucking lips “I need a cock.”

“OHHH!” Yukino moaned loudly as her hair got a little longer and her breasts burst free from her green dress “I feel amazing!”

She looked over and saw that Sting and Rogue were both looking extra manly now and could barely contain the heat building up inside her.

“Oh boys~” she cooed shaking her enhanced bust “Come here would you, I think we still have a lot of making up to do.”

All around people were still moaning, some starting to fuck as changes slowed.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck!” Meredy screamed as her breasts surged forward in pulses, her nipples feeling extra engorged as the buttons on her jacket like top flew off and ricocheted around the room “OHHH FUCK!”

Her tits finally burst free and bounced and jiggled for a few moments before slowly settling down on her chest.

“So…warm…” she moaned “Huh?”

She looked down and saw her eraser sized nipples twitching a bit as a strange pink creamy fluid began collecting on the tips.

“What is that?!” she gasped.

“How about we find you.” Wendy and Shelia came over, both looking even bustier and more mature “HMM!”

“AHH!” Meredy gasped as they started sucking on her tits with little warning, the pink haired mage moaning.

“Ohh it’s so tasty.” Shelia giggled.

“And it’s making me so wet, like my pleasure just got doubled up!” Wendy added.

Meredy could feel it too, it was like the three of them were all connected in a way.

“This stuff, is full of my magic.” She panted sucking on her fingers and rubbing her longer hair “Maguilty Milk~”

“Whoa.” Gajeel looked down and saw his more buff form and even thicker cock.

“Ohh Gajeel~”

He turned around to see Levy standing there with her ass stuck back like a shelf, it looked like she was wearing one of those old-fashioned metal frame underskirts to make her butt look huge but when she lifted the hem and showed her downright massive badonkadonk it became clear her ass was just that phat.

“And guess what else…” she smirked turning around and thrusting out her chest which now sported two large cantaloupe sized tits “I’m more than just a booty girl now.”

She walked up to him, her thick booty visibly wobbling behind her and visible from the sides.

“HNGH!” the iron man groaned when she grabbed his cock.

 “Don’t think I didn’t see you and Juvia before big guy.” She turned around and pressed him against the wall with her huge ass “Now get to work apologizing.”

Levy wasn’t the only one getting some booty, Lisanna and Ultear were also getting extra thick all around, their bodies molding into near perfect hourglass curves with thick thighs, bit booties and equally stellar hooters.

“Damn feels good to be big.” Ultear moaned feeling her eyelashes puff up a bit more.

“You could say that again.” Lisanna playfully tapped booties with her guildmate, their soft buns squishing together.

Humans weren’t the only ones getting in on the growing fun, the exceeds were as well. Their bodies not only enhanced like their human counterparts but got a little more animalistic as well, their claws getting longer and fangs sharper.

“Well you two make for cute additions.” Carla purred sexually seeing Lector and Frosch, Sabertooth’s exceeds had finally gotten some human forms, but shockingly Frosh was a girl like Carla, her body soft and covered with green fur.

“Fro feels really good.” She cooed rubbing against Lector who was nervously popping his first boner.

“I don’t know if I can manage both these bad boys alone though.” Carla frowned looking at Happy and Lily’s large thick dicks

“Then I’ll help.”

Millianna suddenly appeared with larger breasts, a longer tail and what looked to maybe be some real cat ears on her head. She quickly got on all fours and shook her ass at Lily.

“Come on let’s play~”

All around the room people slowly stopped changing, acclimating to their new looks, even the already gorgeous Kagura marveled a bit at her somewhat thicker body, still even she was stunned by a sight.

“OHHH!”

“HNHG!”

“HMM YES SO GOOD~”

In the center of it all were Natsu and Lucy, already considered the sexiest couple in the country they were somehow getting even more attractive than ever. For Natsu this meant his already sculpted body took on even more muscle mass, his cock getting longer and thicker as well till the words “Small log” became a more applicable descriptor for it.

Lucy meanwhile moaned as her hair got so long there was a good foot of it laying around her on the ground, her already juicy lower half somehow got even thicker, giving her thighs big enough to crack a man’s head like a nut, her already huge tatas somehow gained even more size and jiggle without effecting her back, the downright giga milkers big enough to take up half of one of the guilds tables when she sat down. Her lips were plumper than Juvia and Mira’s new suckers and her eyes dazzled with shine while her eyelashes were almost an inch long and her nails even longer, neatly trimmed and cut of course.

“Fuck…” Lucy moaned finally calming down “Oh my body feels so good~”

A crowd had clearly gathered around the two living wet dreams, amazed by their bodies.

“Lu-chan you look so amazing.” Levy looked up at her.

“I feel it too.” Lucy seemed to speak in moans “Are you…shorter?”

“Actually, I think you’re taller.” Levy laugh barely coming up to Lucy’s nipples, her areolas the size of small dinner plates.

It was true, both the Aphrodite and Adonis were probably close to seven-foot-tall, Natsu with a few more inches over Lucy.

“Damn Lu you’re so lucky.” Levy nearly drooled looking at the hunk of man that was Natsu.

“You feel alright Lucy?” Natsu asked her, his voice noticeably deeper.

“OHHH~” Levy squirmed a bit, the tone of her guild master’s voice alone was enough to get her going.

“Never felt better actually.” Lucy leaned in to kiss her man, stretching as her massive tits tried to push her away.

“You guys are really hot.” Romeo said looking a little beefier himself, his eyes staring holes in the two.

“I can’t tell if you’re jealous of me or turned on.” Natsu teased seeing him looking at his cock.

Romeo blushed a bit before Natsu casually went to rubbing Lucy’s tits and making her squirm and moan his name.

“Why are we all just standing around, this is a party right?” He smiled “So let’s have some fun.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“And that’s everything I learned.” Erza reported back to her beloved master, moaning as her kissed her tits while she sat in his lap “It seems they’ve kept getting stronger.”

“Are you implying that they could defeat me?” he asked.

“No, never my love.” Erza moaned as his claw like nails dragged over her pussy “But…”

“But what?”

“As much as I love attending to you, making love day and night I can’t possibly be enough for you.” Erza smiled “You need more than me, limiting yourself to just one woman is a disservice to the world and all those who could be enlightened by your power.”

Acnologia seemed to think about it.

“Leave it to me my love, I will find you more brides.” She whispered “and they’ll come…willingly or not.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**This is probably as big as Natsu and Lucy are gonna get, at least till the very end, any bigger and their bodies would be unmanageable.**

**Till Next Time!**


	47. Post GMG interlude

_Italics indicate thinking_

_Just a super quick transition chapter_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The “Gift” from Hisui was well received by all the guild, including Fairy Tail who upon returning home but their new gifts to good use. Fairy Tail was more like a sex club than a magic guild at this point, people walked around in sexy outfits, burned off their ever-high libidos with each other, and now had even opened performances up to the public, you could come in and watch someone strip or even get some private time with them.

Girls signature outfits became mostly bikinis and other skimpy outfits, while a lot of the men took pride in showing off their new muscles and bulges in speedo like bottoms.

The bar had been raised up a bit so not only could you order a drink at it, the holes the holes that had been cut in it allowed a customer to slot in for a little glory hole fun.

Of course now that the games were over more people wanted to join, and some members were more welcomed than others. Shelia accepted her part of the bet with Romeo and Wendy and transferred over to Fairy Tail with little fuss, and within a few days of getting to know them she was more than happy to stick around with them.

Flare had also decided it was time for her to depart Raven Tail and make for the much more inviting pasture of Fairy Tail where she could get a lot more personal fucking.

Things were looking up, Fairy Tail was on top and everyone was relaxed, but there was a storm brewing far off in the distance that would come rushing at them soon enough.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
